Is He The One? NOW COMPLETE
by PP-FSOG-DJC
Summary: Darcy and Elizabeth are destined to be together, no matter what. But what if thing go wrong from the offset and married life is not all it is cracked up to be? AU M Lemons OOC - **NOW COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**AN**

 **Hi all.**

 **This is just a small story, which came to me after watching the film 'TiMER.' I** **t has a theme of supernatural, but is more geared around how ODC react to their destiny that dragons faeries and gnomes. 😃**

* * *

 **\- Prologue -**

 **...**

 **..o0O0o..**

 **Laws of the Land**

In this year of 758 AD, Harmonia **,** the Immortal Goddess of Harmony and Concord, lays down the following Laws in order to bring back an equilibrium across the lands.

 **First Law**

Each man, woman and child shall be custodian of the Sacred Stone of the Goddess, and subject to its mandatory adornment. Once the age of majority has been attained, the gem will be responsive to its surroundings and thus indicate new chapters in the bearer's life.

 **Second Law**

It shall be law, that no man shall take another than his wife, if he possesses a stone which has clouded over or the deepest of red. Else he is permitted to lay with a woman who's gem has turned the darkest shade of night. Those who's stone is blood red, shall only be allowed to bed his wife.

 **Third Law**

It has been written, that no woman may lay with another, unless her stone hath turned red and the said man be her husband. It is also permitted that those who adorn a stone, which is of the darkest shade may lay with another, but this must follow the second Law.

 **Fourth Law**

Fornication before one's majority is forbidden. Any person who takes the innocence of a minor will be punished to the severest. Punishments are to be determined by trial. All evidence will be brought before the court.

 **Fifth Law**

Each twain will have one month in which to marry and bond. Those who choose to ignore the laws will be brought before the Elders after the aforementioned interval has expired.

 **..o0O0o..**

 **...**

It had been over a millennium since Harmonia had intervened, delivering the Elders onto the earth. They scattered into the four corners, in order to disseminate her intent and sow the magical spell amongst the inhabitants.

The world had become unstable, precarious with the lack of honourable intent and respectability, where the feminine inhabitants were debased and then left for the next man. Maidens were pursued and easily caught. Menfolk were lecherous, with no regard for the women they had taken. The planet had become one prodigious bacchanal, with little time for the fundamentals, as to what kept civilisation alive. Advancements, improvements and culture sat stagnating in a worthless state. Food was scarce as few would nurture the crops and harvest their yield.

And so, Harmonia brought upon the world control and with it came a set of rules known as The Laws of the Land. The laws could not be challenged, for the spell that she had blanketed the lands and sea with was so powerful that it would not permit any persons to ignore their fate. Those who attempted to push aside their destiny, would feel the consequences severely.

The choice of each pair had been determined by the Elders before they were even born, and this bond could never be breached. Some felt this was forced upon them, others saw it as a gift, but all had to adhere to the rules.

It was from that day in 758, that the laws were laid forth. Each individual would be half of a bonded twain, a united pair who were to be bound together by the magical force that was in the air they breathed, the water they drank and the food they ate. The old tradition, which had become benign, came forth once more and the age old ceremony of officiating that bond by marriage, and consummation of such became popular once more.

The populous were given a stone at birth, that remained the purist of gems. Clear and white with a brilliance and clarity, the stone demonstrated the pureness of the bearer who wore it.

The gems themselves were subject to fluctuations in colour as soon as the bearer reached the age of twenty. A spectrum of shades would occur throughout one's existence, indicating the individual's chapter in life. When they discovered their true mate, the stone would react and cloud over. Once the twain had married the stone would deepen to blood red. This would remain so until the passing of one half, and so indicating the end of their bond. The last draw of breath saw both stones turn to the deepest of hues.

The first law had stated that the jewel must be worn at all times. The fairer sex had made it fashionable to wear it on a chain about their necks. Such a blazon show of their status was frowned upon by most of the stronger sex, who felt the need to obscure their own. It was seen as a hindrance, and those who wished to remain enigmatic would conceal it beneath their neck cloths or cravats, and so cloaking their situation from all.

Those who had suffered a loss of their mate, saw their stones turn as black as night. For some this was heartbreaking, but for others who revelled in life with optimism, found it opening new opportunities.

The Third Law saw that a select few widows turned to the oldest profession, as they were now devoid of the rules. In a cruel turn of fate, they no longer had the ability to bear children and without the impediment of the monthly curse, they threw aside all caution and followed their wanton desire. Those who chose the vulgar side, were permitted to bed men, but this had to follow the second law.

In a twist of fate, those who's stones had turned to that of night before meeting their intended, were able to follow the same path as widows. Under the same laws, if never the twain shall meet before death of the male, maidens were permitted to pursue opportunities laid before the widows. But as these maidens were virgo intacta, their demand was great, and so came the business of selling one's innocence to the highest bidder became fashionable.

It had been said that many tried to defy their destiny, but there had been no record of success in the many centuries that the laws had been in existence. Those who chose to fight against the rules laid down, were taken to the Elders, and assumed to the Goddess herself once they were found guilty. Those revolutionaries were never seen again. Some thought that they were sent to another part of the world to start over. Others, who were extravagant in their muse, thought that they had been executed on the spot.

And as such, civilisation became tranquil and balance ruled once more.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I have shown below a more simplified version of above, as its all rather 'fluffed up' in the prologue. I have used actual gems for ease of reference.**

 **...**

 ****** Stages ******

Birth until majority (20th birthday is majority in this story) DIAMOND but not responsive to surroundings (it has not been switched on)

Majority to meeting 'the one' - DIAMOND responsive to surroundings (now switched on)

Meeting 'the one' until marriage (engagement of sorts, less than one month) - OPAL

Marriage until death of one's spouse - RUBY

After death of a spouse or intended. (Where 'the one' dies before they are acquainted, the remaining woman or man is referred to as widow maidens or widower innocents to simplify explanation, I might even use this in the story) - ONYX/JET

 **...**

 ****** Privileges ******

Widows/Widow Maidens can bed Widower/Widower innocents

Widows/Widow Maidens can bed men who's stone is of Diamond and after their majority

Husband and Wife can bed each other.

...

 ****** The laws saw that: ******

1\. No fornication before majority at all.

2\. Virtue cannot be taken from a woman before her wedding night and only by her husband.

3\. Men are permitted to bed a widow or widow maiden before they meet 'the one' in order to keen their urges. But once they turn Opal, they cannot do anything until they bed their wives, then only their wives until death. This will eliminate adultery.

4\. After death of a spouse or intended, the laws are no longer applicable to them, but are to their chosen lover. The laws still do apply to the other. (eg, widow or widow maidens cannot bed an Opal or Ruby man, as he will be bound by the law that he cannot fornicate with anyone other than his wife when they are married and not at all whilst Opal)

5\. Widow maidens and widower innocents are permitted the same rules as widows and widowers respectively. But as their virtue is intact, they can request a high price on their first time.

6\. Widows and widow maidens go through a sort of quick menopause, making them baron and therefore not able to provide issue outside of wedlock.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - second chapter for today.**

* * *

 **May 12th 1811  
** **Longbourn, Hertfordshire**

It is a truth universally acknowledged that the owner of a stone, which sparkles clear and bright, must be in search of their kindred soul mate. For those who possess such jewels, have within them the desire to find that one true love.

"Mr Bennet, Mrs Long has just let it be known that Mr Harris has finally let Netherfield Park. And do you care to know to whom the new tenant might be?" Mrs Bennet said enthusiastically after returning from Meryton. She had been visiting a dear friend and her two nieces, when the good news had been told.

" _What's the gentleman's name, my dear? I am sure you will disclose that piece of information at some point, even without my asking. Therefore, I must be obliged to listen to you at present, to save myself from your repeated attempts later,"_ Mr Bennet enquired without lifting his gaze from the open book upon his lap.

"Mr Bingley is his name and he comes with a large party. It is my understanding that only one gentleman has been united with his beloved. I believe it to be his brother-in-law, a Mr Hurst, who is married to Bingley's eldest sister. I do hope that there will be several eligible men amongst the guests that will accompany him. Maybe one will bond with either Jane or Lizzy," Mrs Bennet eagerly stated, whilst preening a stray lock of hair that had escaped from the confines of her lace cap.

"Mrs Bennet, you have declared that many times before. Every man, be he gentleman or vagabond, who has ventured into this neck of the woods has been under your scrutiny, and nothing has ever come of it. Both Jane and Lizzy have only been out in society for a short while, so it is too early to start getting eager over a new neighbour. Remember my dear, that it may take many years for that _special someone_ to come along. You may wish to recall Miss Charlotte Lucas and her situation," he stated as he removed his spectacles and placed them down on top of his now abandoned book. He knew until Mrs Bennet had exhausted herself, that there would be no point in attempting to continue his reading, for he had already perused the same passage thrice over and still had yet to comprehend its meaning.

"Yes, poor Charlotte, near eight and twenty and not one glimmer of hope. I blame Sir William, you know. He should have taken his daughter to London and allowed her to be exposed in some way amongst the throng."

"You mean have her paraded amongst society like a piece of prime beef? I cannot see Sir William doing that, for he has the same opinion as myself in that regard. No, our girls will find their lovers closer to home, I am sure of it," he stated in good humour, which he knew would vex his wife.

"Oh Mr Bennet! You will have to take them to London eventually, if they do not find a husband. Mary will be out next year, so you will need to do something if all three are still unwed. You do not want any of your daughters ending up spinsters now, do you?… Oh my poor nerves," she lamented as she fell back into the chair, her body weakened by her own fits of nervousness. "What is to become of us all when you die? For it is likely that none of our girls will be settled when that fateful day prevails upon us, if you do not take heed and do something about it!"

Her final statement startled Mr Bennet, as her finger poked her husband's thigh repeatedly, as she emphasised each word. "Mrs Bennet! I am not dead yet! Please have some decency and not wish me six feet under before my time… As for the girls, let us discuss the matter again next year, shall we? For now, I wish to let it be!"

"How can you be so flippant! The girls will be past their prime soon enough, or their intended may even die before they meet. What is to become of them then? Do you want your daughters to end up like Charlotte Lucas, with the additional disadvantage of not being supported by a brother? Or even worse, one of those… those… loose women!" Mrs Bennet was now in tears. Her husband had succeeded in vexing her to the point that her nerves were in tatters. She had tremblings and flutterings across her body and pains in her chest. She was indeed a bag of nerves, and as Mr Bennet would not bend to her whim, it was only her daughters and the benefit of a vinaigrette that could help eradicate her torment.

"And who's fault is that‽ Madame, you seem to have taken leave of your memories. Have you forgotten that it was you who forbade me to come to your chambers after Lydia was born? Telling me that you had had enough of lifting your hems and performing your wifely duties from that moment on… I have been without you in my bed for these past sixteen years, and I have felt it acutely. I still admire your womanly form and only have oneself to rectify the situation I commonly find myself in late at night.

"If you had allowed me to lay with you, then we may have been blessed with a son _._ A son who would have been able to inherit the estate and support any unmarried daughters after I was gone!" Mrs Bennet sat opposite her husband and sighed a shaky breath. She had heard his thoughts many times before, and to begin with she did not care that they never had a son, for she nearly died in childbirth with her final and her most cherished daughter. But as they both grew on in years, her nerves had taken a hold with the thought of the inevitable, that she would end up homeless and without worth in the shadow of Mr Bennet's demise.

* * *

 **May 29th 1811  
** **Longbourn, Hertfordshire**

"Father, why do you not join us at the assembly in town tonight?" Elizabeth enquired, as the party of ladies were readying themselves in the vestibule, "I will promise that I will not leave your side, for I know you hate such gatherings."

"Cattle markets! No Lizzy, I am determined to sit this one out. Your mother will take you and I am sure that Sir William or Mr Goulding will introduce you to the new tenants. That is, if they are so stupid enough to show up at such a place," he blustered with a huff, before attempting to return to his ledgers. Lizzy, however, was not inclined to cease her persuasion on the subject.

"Father! It is only you who does not enjoy such occasions. Everyone else delights in attending a ball, and it is not just a means to seek out one's partner. There is much enjoyment to be had.

"I must admit that I wish mother would not be so emphatic wherever she goes. I know everyone in the neighbourhood is accustomed to her temperament and takes it with a pinch of salt, but the new tenants are not used to her vivacious behaviour. Could you not have a word with her, in order to sedate her eagerness, before we leave?" Elizabeth asked, ever hopeful that her papa would reign in her mother's wayward behaviour, just for the night.

"She will not take any notice of me, not unless I am there to reign her in. As soon as I am out of her sight, she will revert back to her usual ways. I must admit that I am fastidiously proud of her ability to make such a spectacle of the whole thing," he chuckled. "Her matchmaking skills are that of a highly educated scholar, with about as much grace as a blind surgeon."

Mr Bennet was no longer in want of further discussions on the matter, his mind was made up and he would not be accompanying them. He begged for Lizzy to return to the throng of feminine giggles outside his private sanctuary. She left unresolved, her mother would be determined to make them a laughing stock in front of the new tenant of Netherfield Park, and there was little she could do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - thanks for your interest :)**

 **A couple questioned whether the couples will get confused over the stones turning if they did so all at once. The spell that will engulf them will make them understand who it is. A bit like love at first sight. (well should do, lol)**

 **Guest - keep hold of that sinking feeling and let me know if you were right, you might have your answer by the end of this chapter.**

 **Jan - you get an insight into what happened to Wickham in this chapter, but bits and bobs are mentioned in the story.**

* * *

 **May 29th 1811  
** **The Meryton Assembly Rooms, Hertfordshire**

"Oh look Lizzy, there is Mr Goulding," Mrs Bennet crowed, as soon as they entered the ballroom. She pointed with a repetitive flick of her wrist, towards the grey haired gentleman standing amongst a small gathering of people. "I wonder if he has been introduced to Mr Bingley and his party yet? Maybe he can make the necessary introductions, if your father will not!" She hastily moved towards him with no greater elegance than that of a hippopotamus on heat. Her hopes to be acquainted with the Netherfield party when they eventually arrived, were first and foremost in her mind, and so she planted herself amongst the ball goers who surrounded her target.

It was only seven in the evening and still early for most, but there were enough dancers to warrant a much joyous time. Elizabeth had no wish to join her mother and felt little desire to dance, so she made a leisurely walk around the perimeter of the floor, eagerly observing all that was happening around her.

She had circumnavigated the room at least five times, during which she noticed her two youngest sisters making themselves look utterly ridiculous. Her mother's keen interest of the entryway was not unexpected, and she had to inwardly smile as she witnessed Mary's attempts to join the orchestra. Her arms already laden with her copy of Playford's Dancing Master, she could not seem any more eager. As Elizabeth's attentions returned to the dance floor, she saw her elder sister flittering about the floor with Thomas, Mr Goulding's eldest son. He was a fine man of six and twenty, tall and slightly rugged, which proved his duty to working the lands at Haye Park.

Jane and Thomas had been well acquainted for many years, since their childhood. He had written her some very pretty verses on many an occasion, which Jane had locked away in her keepsake box, bound in pink satin ribbon. It was felt by all that their situation of not being made for one another was a gross misconduct on the parts of the Elders. So much so, that even Mrs Bennet herself was inclined to approach the magistrate, who acted on behalf of the Elders, for an explanation as to why it did not come about.

 _ ***** flashback**_

"Mrs Bennet, you cannot be serious?" Mr Bennet exclaimed one morning, totally exacerbated from his wife's attempts to take matters into her own hands. "Jane and the Goulding boy are not meant to be, and there is no one on this earth that will be able to change that. _And no one includes you_!"

"But if we were to approach the magistrate… maybe he would be able to put in a good word to the Elders for Jane?" she explained. Her confidence in her own beliefs was astounding.

"Good heavens woman! Do you really think you will succeed where no one else has… My dear, the law has been in place, unchallenged, for over a thousand years. Our forefathers for the past thirty generations have had to put up with their fate, your girls will be no different."

"But did any of our ancestors attemp-"

"Mrs Bennet! I said the law had been unchallenged! That means nobody, not one person, has attempted to question it as they saw it was a hopeless cause… We will have no more of this nonsense. Thomas Goulding is NOT for Jane, and if you feel they are, then you are my dear lady, a simpleton."

 _ ***** End of flashback**_

Elizabeth broke from her thoughts and gazed around the room once more. There had been no sign of the new tenant and his party yet, and Charlotte had not made an appearance due to being indisposed that week. Mr Bennet's desertion of the family in favour of his beloved book was also acutely felt by his second eldest daughter. This left Elizabeth rather unsettled, for she loved to spend part of the time in discourse with her most favourite people in the world, besides Jane, who was at present too busily engaged with her dance partners.

On the sixth turn of the floor, Elizabeth was weary of her most recent entertainment and she began to feel out of sorts. There was no point in staying, however, she knew that she would not be permitted to leave, for her mother would put a stop to any abandonment of the evening. She noticed the doors open, which led to the gardens and without anyone's attention upon her, she disappeared from view. Outside, she was able to inhale a deep breath and instantly felt at peace in the tranquillity of the early evening sun. The air was light, unlike the thickness of an assembly room in the summertime, which at times could be unbearably stuffy.

She sat in the corner, upon one of the garden chairs, hoping to catch the sunset and all the wonderful colours that filled the heavens, due to its relinquishment of the sky. This she found far more pleasing than to watch the town folk frolicking about in the ballroom. She basked in the glow of the warm orb for some time before she was brought out of her reverie, by voices unknown to her and assumed they were from the Netherfield party.

"Darcy, I hate to see you standing about in such a stupid manner, you look as though you do not enjoy being here. Such pretty girls to entice you, why not join us in the next reel."

"I will not!"

"Come, come, I must have you dance," Bingley said, attempting to persuade his stoic friend to partake in the delights of the evening.

"I certainly shall not. I detest such an occasion as this. You know I do, and doubly so for this part of the world holds no one but savages. Your sisters are engaged at present and there is not one other in this room tolerable enough to tempt me into discourse, let alone to dance. It would be a punishment to even contemplate standing up with another other than my own party."

"By Jove! I do declare you a kill-joy. I have never seen so many pleasant girls in my entire life. The Bennet girls for instance, the eldest is uncommonly pretty and such a demure creature. It is a shame that we were not part of the same twain, but I will enjoy her smiles none the less."

"Bennet? Good lord! You mean the daughters of that screeching harpy‽ I will not be seen dead with an offspring of such a vulgar character. They are probably all the same underneath, uneducated, unsophisticated and lacking in propriety and her voice, My God!.. Besides, three of her daughters are not yet of age. It is a scandal, for they should not even be here! The youngest is acting like a small child, running about the place in such a manner."

"For the life of me, how ungentlemanly of you to say such a thing. The older lady is only enthusiastic, something you should try being. How old are you now, Darcy? Seven and twenty? And you're still crystal clear?"

"You know I am, and my age bears no relevance."

"It is if you keep hiding yourself from society. How are you going to find _ton âme soeur_ before you die?"

"Bingley, I am in no humour tonight-" At this point, a voice began to fill the room. It was Mary Bennet, who had taken to the pianoforte, whilst the orchestra adjourned for a short while. Elizabeth cringed at her sister's caterwauling, her voice was not rich nor was it gentle… and the choice of music! Handel's 'Slumber, Dear Maid'. _Good lord! Not now, Mary,_ Elizabeth thought. She closed her eyes and flinched through each and every stanza. Mary's voice gradually increased in volume, and as it did, Elizabeth's mortification grew in comparison. Did she not realise that she was embarrassing herself?

"Good god! What is that stupid woman doing‽… Somebody should stop her!"

Elizabeth's eyes flew open at the 'so called' gentleman's words. How dare he say such a thing! At least she was trying, even if she was not very accomplished. Elizabeth stayed in the shadows, listening to the conversation that was to continue just inside of the room.

"She's not very good, is she Darcy. But at least she's giving us some entertainment," Bingley said, hoping to justify her actions.

"Entertainment? Are you being serious? The only entertainment this room is having is to discuss and determine that this girl is fooling herself into thinking she is accomplished. Do you honestly think that anyone, besides her mother," Darcy said, as he pointed at Mrs Bennet, "would wish to bear the pain of listening to that… that noise? It is sacrilege to claim _that_ is entertainment!" Darcy exclaimed.

Darcy was having no more of his friend's well-intentioned words and wish him gone. He would much prefer to be left alone and continue his total disdain of everyone and everything within a fifty foot radius of himself, whilst he nursed his wrath until his mood was irrecoverably damaged. "Leave me be, Bingley, and make merry with your _demure damsel_." At this, Bingley left and returned to Jane, who was talking to old Mr Goulding.

Darcy had been in a foul mood since Wickham's attempt to seduce his sister before her majority, and her subsequent withdrawal from his presence. The Elders had kept a keen surveillance on the couple, and as Wickham's intent grew more evident, the Elders ordered the magistrates to take him into custody. Within the day of his trial he disappeared, leaving behind a very distraught and confused young lady. She blamed her brother and became withdrawn when in Darcy's company, not wishing to entertain him. Since that dreadful day, not one word had been uttered from her lips into his direction and he felt it acutely.

Darcy had no option than to leave her in the capable hands of her new companion, Mrs Annesley, and venture south. He hoped that this would give her the space to think about what had happened, and hopefully the absence of her brother would make her heart grow fonder. But now, all he wanted was to return north, to his sister, in the hopes that she had now calmed enough to acknowledge his presence.

Elizabeth had heard every word that passed between the two gentlemen. _How dare he! How dare he talk about my family like that, and who says we are all savages! If he does not enjoy this part of the world, then why doesn_ _'_ _t he leave!_ she thought. She was angry, truly angry at the insults he so vehemently proclaimed to his friend. Half of the room must have heard him, if she had from her place outside. _Yes, a most disagreeable, horrid, despicable man. He probably has a face like a pig_ _'_ _s trotter… Tolerable enough? The audacity of it all!_

Elizabeth was deep in thought, when the same gentleman stepped out into the evening's air to clear his head from all the mayhem inside. This startled Elizabeth, making her jump to her feet. On hearing her slippers hit the flagstones, Darcy turned, shocked to see someone out there alone. He just glared at her for what seemed an eternity, but could have only been a matter of seconds. Just as he was about to pardon himself and return inside, he caught sight of her stone that sat on a delicate chain about her neck, just above the cleft of her bosom. He could see in the shimmering light of the sunset that it was turning decidedly cloudy. _Dear lord, no! I cannot be encumbered with such a lowly country chit._

Darcy knew that she was one of the Bennet daughters. He had not been introduced to the woman, but could distinguish the family resemblance. In a panic of what had just transpired, he bowed and returned to the throng of the ball without alerting Elizabeth of their new situation.

Elizabeth breathed out her relief as he removed himself from her vicinity and fell back against the wall. Gazing out across the skies, she watched the remainder of the sun's arc disappear below the horizon, as she pondered on what had just passed.

Darcy struggled to breathe, as the impact of what had just happened started to fill his mind. He knew he had to calm himself before he returned to the crowded room, or else he would alarm the Bingleys and Hursts to his distress and then all would be discovered.

He stood just inside of the room, out of sight behind a potted palm. There, he took several deep breaths until he had calmed enough. After a couple of minutes, he was well enough to return to the main ballroom and made his way to the far corner, in an attempt to make himself invisible. Luckily, Miss Caroline Bingley was conversing with her sister, Mrs Hurst. "Oh Mr Darcy, do you not agree that this evening has been a waste of time and effort. I was just saying to Louisa that I could have spent a far better time at home." Caroline Bingley did not care for such events, it was not as though she was in need to find her own husband, for her stone had already darkened on her twentieth birthday. She was able to pick any eligible man amongst those of a clear state or widowers, if she wished. However, she held onto the hope that Mr Darcy would glance her way and see her worth as an innocent maiden, ready for plucking.

"Yes, I agree. Nothing but barbarians with little etiquette. Have you not heard anything so dreadful than that Bennet girl?" he asked.

Mrs Hurst could not hold back her laugh, _"_ _She must be so admired amongst these parts, such a fine voice."_

"I did overhear that Mrs Bennet, of… where was it, Louisa?" Caroline asked.

"Longbourn."

"Yes, of Longbourn, that she has five daughters. _I wonder if they all sing with such sweet tones._ _"_

The ladies laughed amongst themselves, but Darcy was grave. He knew that those ladies would soon be his sisters by marriage, and his pleasure at the prospect was unequivocally absent.

"All the Bennet daughters will be out in society within five years, and if the eldest are not married before the youngest are out, then all five will be hunting for their husbands. Did you ever hear of such a spectacle, it will almost resemble a treasure hunt," Mrs Hurst continued.

Looking around the room Darcy noticed Lydia, who was giggling like a child. She had stolen one of the gentleman's pocket watches and was running around in circles, teasing the man who was obviously annoyed at the whole incident. "How can a mother not reprimand her daughter, such behaviour is unpardonable!" Miss Bingley continued her discussion on the family.

"Yes, indeed," Darcy agreed as he watched the childish performance play out in front of him. "She is about Georgiana's age and I would be devastated if she acted as such."

Darcy had more than he could take for the evening. He could not stay another minute, not with the possibility that he would be outed in such a public way. With Mrs Bennet present, he knew it would not be a quiet affair. He was determined to have control over the matter, and the acknowledgement of such a match would be on his terms and when he wished. He feigned illness and excused himself in order to return to Netherfield Park.

Elizabeth had spent most of the evening in the garden, only deciding to return inside once it had turned remarkably chilly. The warmth had now been drained from the land, and in its wake a cool breeze was now present in the darkness of the night. She pulled her shawl around her shoulders and fastened the front with a brooch she had been wearing, then made her way back into the ballroom.

It was nearly midnight, and the evening was drawing to an end. The remainder of the Netherfield party were the first to leave, followed by the Gouldings, then Mrs Long and her two nieces and finally the Bennet's made their way to the awaiting carriage, where a manservant was to escort them home.

* * *

 **May 30th 1811  
** **Longbourn, Hertfordshire**

On entering Longbourn's vestibule, Elizabeth unfastened her wrap and handed it to Mrs Hill. As she did, the housekeeper could not remove her eyes from the chain around her neck. "Whatever is the matter, Hill? You look like you have seen a ghost," she chuckled.

"Miss Elizabeth… your gemstone… it has turned!"

"What?" The young Miss looked down and indeed it had changed and was no longer clear like water, but opaque like snow. Panic now filled Elizabeth as she tried to recollect the evening's events and who she had been introduced to. "This cannot be, I did not see it turn! Mother! Father!"

"What is it child?" Mrs Bennet replied, from her seat in the parlour. She had just been telling Mr Bennet of all the lace that was on show and he was getting increasingly agitated at her eagerness. Elizabeth moved into the room and held out her necklace. "Look!"

"Dear god! Who is it, my child?" Mrs Bennet cried out, happy that at last one of her daughters had been successful in finding her husband.

"Mama, I do not know? Hill only noticed it when I took my wrap off, it could have happened at any moment." Elizabeth was almost hysterical. "He must have seen it change. How can someone ignore this?"

"Were you introduced to anyone this evening?" Mr Bennet enquired, calm as anything.

"Only Mr Hurst, who is already married and Mr Bingley right at the end of the evening, just before they left. But he has a jewelled pin, which was fastened to his neck cloth and it was still clear. Father, there were only the regular ball goers there tonight. To be honest, I spent most of the evening outside, watching the sunset and the stars appear." She did not even think that being in Mr Darcy's company for such a short duration would warrant an acquaintance. There had not been one word uttered between them, and it was a far cry from what she had heard of other's experiences of joy and jubilation. Having come to this summation, she did not mention the fellow.

"No! No! This cannot be!" Mrs Bennet flapped. "You must think Lizzy. THINK GIRL!"

"I am thinking, mama. But I did not converse with anyone else."

Mrs Bennet was in tatters, her nerves intensified to the point where Mary had to grab the indispensable vinaigrette and thrust it under her mother's nose. "Oh! Dear lord, Mary. Don't be so eager!" she cried out as she tried to escape the pungent scent. "That is enough!… Lizzy, you must try to remember!" she said, still emotional from the shock.

"Mama, I cannot think of anyone else. My mind is a whirlwind, it is not functioning as it should." All she had in her mind was that she would be sent to the Elders and never seen again. Her mother had spoken of it numerous times to all her daughters, making them aware of the dangers. However, she had a tendency to exaggerate, and she did not surpass herself when teaching her children of the _dreaded plight that will become of them if they did not obey the five laws._

"Lizzy, calm yourself child and take a deep breath to steady your nerves!" Mr Bennet said, as he came and sat next to his daughter. He handed her a small brandy and insisted that she drink up.

"Father, all I did was sit outside. You and Charlotte were not present, and after an hour of observing all the comings and goings I just retreated to the garden."

"And you met no other stranger than Mr Hurst and Mr Bingley?"

Elizabeth sat there, looking at her father. Her face turned rather ashen when she realised that she had met with another. _No! This cannot be!_ She hesitated, but could not keep it a secret. "I did, but it was only for a moment. We did not even converse!"

"You do not need to converse. Now Lizzy, who did you meet with?" Mr Bennet asked as he took his daughter's hand into his, to reassure her.

"Mr Darcy!" she stated, disbelieving her own words. Mrs Bennet gasped at the thought her daughter would be married to such a rich fine gentleman of the ton, but the rest of the occupants of the room fell silent.

"Mr Darcy‽ He is a fine gentleman indeed, and so rich!… But he did not stay the night?… He left before the Bingley party?" Mrs Bennet questioned. Now she was worried on realising the man had jilted her daughter when he left the party early. "No! He has abandoned you!" This declaration sent Mrs Bennet into another downward spiral. Mary, however, was on hand for another wave of the pungent salts.

"Father, if he has fled, what can be done?" Jane asked. "Do you think you can go to Netherfield?"

"I will go there tomorrow. It is too late now for polite visitation. I will go after breaking fast and at a decent hour, then we shall see what this _so called gentleman_ has to say for himself."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

Jane and Bingley are not a match in this story. I quite like it when she is paired with another. Charlotte wont be a part of this story, neither will be Mr Collins.

Caroline's stone turned black, as her "Mr Right" died before they ever met. She can now go about as any widow can and bed widowers and men with clear gems. This chapter shows her having still pursued Darcy, even in this AU.

Yes, Darcy is meant for Elizabeth, but he is fighting against the spell. Lizzy will also be doing her fair share of resisting the spell. More is explained in this chapter (Richard's talk with Darcy. Oh I do love Richard, I like making him a bit of a cad, but a humourous one.)

 **I have added a foot note to the end of chapter 1. It is a plainer explanation of the rules etc. I realised that the rules as they are in the prologue might be rather confusing with all the fluff added.**

* * *

 **May 30th 1811  
** **Netherfield Park, Hertfordshire**

Darcy lay awake that night, deliberating on how he should approach this dilemma now prevailing upon him. To think of how he had acted earlier that evening made him quiver beneath his counterpane. He felt disgusted at his own behaviour, which was not honourable at all, and did not reflect the gentleman that he was.

He tried to convince himself that he was just in acting so. The surroundings and its inhabitants were not that of London's high society and he did not wish to be there. Add that to Bingley's insistence that he should enjoy himself had vexed him to the extreme. He had already entered the county, not wishing to be there, so it was inevitable that he would snap at some point.

A gentleman such as he would never flee the scene of something that in all effect, should have been a wonderful experience, but nevertheless he had. He had deprived Elizabeth of that wondrous moment, but to be bound to a Bennet, would be an outcry.

His family would not be happy, but at least their annoyance would not be cast in his direction, but the Elders for their ill judgement on the match. However, he knew that any issues arising from his wife's behaviour would be his responsibility, and his alone. He needed to ensure he would check her at every turn, if she was inclined to misbehave.

 _I will travel to Hertfordshire in the morning and come clean,_ he thought. But as he pondered some more, he had clinched to the idea of travelling to London first, in order to 'defuddle' the mess that was in his head. He would also put into motion the drawing up of the settlement, which was paramount to ensure that the lowly family he was binding himself to, did not get their hands on his worth.

He had wondered for many years, as to what sort of woman he would marry. He had hoped she would not be unlike his mistress, whom he had been with for four years. He had taken up with her not long after his father passed away, as he needed to be comforted in his bereavement. She consoled him at his most desperate time, loved him like no other had, and nurtured him back to high spirits. _If only she had been the one,_ was this last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Longbourn, Hertfordshire**

"Oh Jane, what am I to do?" Elizabeth asked, as she peered down to her altered stone in her hands. "What must he think of me? He left without saying a word, he must despise me."

"I doubt he noticed it change himself, if you did not until you returned home. He is surely in the same situation and desperate to discover his own fate. Remember, Mr Darcy will have been introduced to many last night and to not know whom he should approach must be more of an issue for him, than yourself."

"How can he not know? We wear our jewels displayed on a chain, for all to see."

"Yes, but remember that most men wear their jewels under their neck cloths, so it only follows that if he did not see yours, then he would have only been aware of his own state when he undressed for bed."

"I suppose you are right. But it still does not help how I feel at present."

"Oh Lizzy, I wish I could take your pain away. I would not know what to do if I were in your situation."

"There is nothing that can be done by myself, it is not as if I can go to Netherfield and demand to see the man, although I am sorely tempted... Father will just have to go seek him out tomorrow."

Although she seemed sure that Jane was sincere in her views of Mr Darcy, Elizabeth felt a deep rooted sense that the man had fled. The match would have been a horrific shock for him, as he had already shown a very firm opinion of them all. But she also knew that there was no escaping their fate, they were to be wed. When that was, was another matter.

* * *

 **Netherfield Park, Hertfordshire**

The occupants of Netherfield Park descended from their bedchambers earlier than usual, considering they had been at a function the night before. One by one, they entered the breakfast room to partake of their usual activity of breaking fast together. _"_ _So Darcy, have you managed to remove yourself from that awful place you were in last night?"_ Bingley jested.

"What‽… Bingley, it is too early and not a good time for your riddles."

"No riddle, Darcy. I just wondered if you had been able to remove your head from out of your arse yet." At this, Caroline spluttered out her tea and Mrs Hurst nearly choked on her buttered scone. Mr Hurst, however, saw the funny side of the gentleman's banter and lifted his gaze from his full plate long enough to view the scene in front of him, before returning his attention to his hearty meal.

"Bingley, my head is where it has always been, firmly on my shoulders, via my neck! Besides it is physically impossible to do what you say, unless you have just been decapitated." At this, Mrs Hurst squirmed in her seat. "I am sorry ladies, I should have not been so vulgar in my words. Please forgive me," he said as he stood to take his leave. He had had just about enough of Bingley's banter and wished to be as far away as possible, in order to think.

"Where are you going?" Caroline purred. She wished to spend some time with him that morning, in an attempt to remove his mood and readdress the proposal she had asked earlier in the year.

"I need to travel to London. I have some business to finish off before I return to Pemberley next month. I had hoped to travel there just before I returned to the north, but I now need to attend to certain matters that cannot wait. I should return in a few days time." With that, Darcy removed himself to his bedchambers in order to instruct his valet to pack a small trunk.

Darcy told Noah, his valet, to pack enough for a week, for he knew he would not be longer than a sennight. He feared he would be traced by the magistrate, as they had powers to force his hand from the seventh day after meeting his betrothed.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, thinking of how he was going to deal with this. He had never felt so much at risk of being called a cad before, for he was acting like a scoundrel of the worst kind by fleeing the area, _and_ abandoning a woman who was to become his wife. He was not only putting himself at risk, but the reputation of Miss Elizabeth, but knew that eventually he would own up to his misdemeanour and all would soon be forgotten. He had no intention of ignoring this unfortunate plight, but desired the time to absorb his predicament and start the process of obtaining the correct paperwork for the marriage.

He had not slept at all during the night, his mind wandering to the woman in the garden. Her skin aglow in the golden light from the sun, and her eyes of such colour and expression of darkness. He was sure they would have eventually pierced his heart and kill him where he stood.

It was so wrong in his opinion. How could he flee from his responsibility? But to have to marry one of the Bennets… of all people! He hoped that his time in town would allow him to see things more clearly, and come to some sort of resolve away from the family he would now have to call his own. The thought made him recoil. Was he to call Mrs Bennet, mother? Then he pondered on the thought of Georgiana becoming sisters to that girl with the fob watch… _Lydia?_ He shuddered at the thought, how could Georgiana benefit from a connection with _that_ family.

By half past nine, the Darcy carriage had left the outskirts of Hertfordshire and was making tracks into London. By afternoon, Darcy had reached his town house in Grosvenor Square. "Sir, I was not expecting you for another two or three weeks," the butler said, concerned that he had got the dates wrong.

"Do not make yourself uneasy, Gladstone, I decided at the last minute to travel into town earlier than anticipated. I did not think it necessary to send word ahead, as I would have arrived around the same time as the messenger."

"Very good, sir. Will you be dining in this evening?" the servant asked, ever hopeful that he would not, for the pantry was only part stocked.

"No, I do not wish to put Mrs Bridges out. I do not want her to get distressed over making a meal without prior warning. I will head off to see if the Colonel is free and we will go to Whites for dinner."

* * *

 **Netherfield Park, Hertfordshire**

"Mr Bennet, it is so good to meet you at last. I had hoped you would come visiting, as I missed you at the assembly last night."

"Thank you for seeing me without notice, Mr Bingley. I must admit that this is not so much of a social call, but one of a requirement. Firstly, this bears no relation upon yourself, as I can see from your pin that you are still unchanged." Bingley looked at him in puzzlement. Why was he mentioning such matters? "Mr Bingley… My daughter, Elizabeth, found her life's partner during the dance last evening. However, she is unaware of whom that person, is as she did not notice her necklace had altered until she arrived home last night. The man in question fled without acknowledging this new situation, and it has been left to me to determine who this man is. I believe I may know."

"Oh? You know?" Bingley asked nervously. He realised it was not him, as Mr Bennet had just explained. However, Darcy was not himself that morning and had now left for London. Was it him? He knew he would not say aloud his thoughts, so left Mr Bennet to explain his own conclusions on the matter.

"Yes, I believe I do, but it is not yet confirmed. May I have an audience with any men of your party, whom are not married or widowed?"

"Well, as you can see, I am unchanged. Mr Hurst is upstairs, but he is married to my sister, so cannot be him. The other member you wish to speak with, Mr Darcy, is at present in London."

"When did Mr Darcy leave and for what reason?" Mr Bennet was beginning to get annoyed. His suspicions were correct and the scoundrel had fled. He could see that Mr Bingley was nervous for his friend, and this only added to his assumption.

"He left quite early this morning, it was very sudden. He did say, however, he would only be a few days and would return before the end of the week. Do you think it is him?" Bingley asked, even though his own thoughts had hovered over the idea that Darcy was the culprit. How could his friend behave so?

"The chances are he is. Elizabeth did not state she had been introduced to him, but we both know that introductions are not always needed. Eye contact alone can set the wheels in motion."

"I do not even remember seeing Miss Elizabeth for most of the evening. Where was she?"

"Apparently, she was sitting outside in the gardens. She was not in the mood for social gatherings that particular day and took to her solitude."

"Dear god! I just thought of something… I spoke at length with Darcy right by the window that leads outside. When I left him, he was still by that window, but when I looked back a few moments later he had vanished. He must have gone outside."

"And came into contact with my daughter," Mr Bennet sighed. "I would appreciate the direction to his town house, Mr Bingley."

"Do you not think it wise to wait for his return? It may seem premature to seek him out just yet. He may have not noticed anything until he got home and is oblivious to whom the lady is. His departure to London may be for reasons unbeknownst to us, and he is surely to return as most of his belongings are still here."

Mr Bennet thought about what the gentleman had said. He hated London with a vengeance, and any excuse not to travel to town he would take. He would rather wait for Darcy to return from wherever he was hiding, but would not allow him too much time. "I will wait, but not past the seventh day. At which point, if he is still missing I will instruct the magistrate to assist in tracking him down!"

* * *

 **Whites, St James** **'** **s Street, London**

"You did what‽" Richard exclaimed. "You know you cannot fight this, you idiot!"

"Do not call me an idiot, Richard. I know I cannot fight it… I have no intention to, but I need time to wrap my head around all this. I do not know what I feel, other than entrapment."

"Who's entrapped you? Certainly not this Miss Elizabeth Bennet. It's the Elders' doing and you know that. Do not hold it against the poor woman, Darcy, she may even feel just as begrudged about this as you. I know you, you are too proud and fastidious for your own good, and your recent actions may get you into trouble, if you are not careful.

"I hear that most men would fall for their woman straight away. The spell strikes and you are pulled into such an enraptured state that your feelings can not be repressed. Any man would be spellbound by now. You did not feel this at all?"

"No. We never spoke… plus it was in subdued light, which may have played a part. I just looked at her, saw her gem change and left. It may also have been that I had already formed an opinion of her and her family before we met, but I must admit that I am rather… hungry for company."

" _Ha ha!_ Are you rather randy, cousin? At least you will not have Caroline Bingley at your coat tails any more, wanting to bed you. What was she offering her virtue to you for, earlier in the year?

"Five Thousand… She is still subtly plaguing me to this day, but I would not even pay a hundred, for she does nothing for me in that respect."

"Yes, I doubt I would wish to take her, virtue or not. She is not very attractive, is she," Richard laughed. "Your hunger will increase, as your baser instincts have now kicked in for your mate. You do realise this, don't you? I hear they only get stronger as the days go by and you cannot fight them forever, Darcy.

"Some say the spell increases in intensity the more you fight against it. It will eventually overwhelm you until you give in to it. Then you will be utterly and irrevocably smitten… In the meantime, you will just have to deal with your needs yourself, until you cannot take being without her any longer."

"No, I will see Rosemary in the morning. I have already sent word."

"But you cannot, it is illegal! Darcy you have already turned, you cannot lay with another woman now. Think of the first part of the second law!"

"Damn and blast it! I will not tell her." Darcy knew full well he could not, but would not admit it aloud.

"God, are you that stupid? You both will get caught. You know that the Elders will find out and pull you in for questioning. Then you will disappear like the rest of them… And do not plead ignorance. Where did Wickham go after the trial? _Off to sunnier climates, taking a rather well earned sabbatical?_ And that blackguard did not even complete his mission."

Darcy wanted to see Rosemary, whom had been his mistress for best part of four years. She had married at one and twenty, but was widowed in the first year of marriage. She was warm and sensual, and her flaxen hair would fan out around her head, like the sun's rays. Her blue eyes would sparkle and her moans were appreciative as he dipped his wick into her wetness. God, he wanted her more than ever to rid him of this deep rooted hunger that was building inside of him.

"You need to return to Longbourn and take your wife, then let her ease your urges. That is what she is there for."

"You make her sound like a whore," Darcy exclaimed.

"Well, she is yours to do with what you will. She will be your wife, your chattel to do with as you please and if you wish to treat her as such, you can. You can fornicate with her until your back breaks or your dick falls off, as I hear these country chits are the best… Father has urged me to increase my efforts to seek out my lady. Since James' death, the Earl of Matlock wishes me to find her before he leaves this mortal land of ours. Now that I am heir, he wants me to fortify the Fitzwilliam line with a hoard of scions, urging me to have at least two male sprogs. Any more will be… well, let us just say, I will enjoy the pleasures of my wife without the stress of requiring her to provide issue."

"Let us hope it is not a scullery maid or a vagabond."

"Oh I would not mind a scullery maid, they are of strong constitution. I might even allow her to keep her servant's attire and have my end away with her whilst she cleans out the sooted grates in the master's chambers."

"Good lord, Richard, are you serious‽"

"Oh very. I have always wanted to act the master and take the servant girls when they were least expecting it. Of course I have never done that, but I have even been tempted to employ widows of a certain type for my own household," Richard declared. He was so exhilarated, that he started to rub his hands upon his thighs in anticipation. "Or maybe I should go to the brothel and ask if they do requests? I'm sure one of the widows will oblige in my little fantasy."

Darcy sat there in silence, allowing his cousin to daydream whilst he recollected the woman he had ventured across the night before. Her dark brown eyes, although piercing with what he determined as rage, were twinkling in the glow of the low sun. Her dark tresses, which had been lazily pulled up into a loose bun, had several escaped strands around her pretty face. And her general appearance was pleasing to the eye. He did not realise it at the time, but she was undeniably beautiful. He could feel himself react to his thoughts, but then a voice filled his head. His memories had defied him and all he could think of was Mrs Bennet's cackling and Miss Mary Bennet's attempts at singing. The menagerie of sounds that now filled his head, soon drowned out any salacious thoughts he was having and his ardour dampened instantly, leaving him to listen to his cousin's indecent confessions.

* * *

 **May 31st 1811  
** **Kensington, London**

Darcy had concluded that he would visit Rosemary, but only to bid her goodbye.

There he stood, outside the entrance to her small, but magnificent dwelling in Kensington in the starts of a summer storm. He felt as though he was now going to the gallows, instead of waiting for the butler to answer the door and allow him entry.

"Mrs Chadwell is in the parlour, sir, she is expecting you," the butler announced, as he escorted Darcy to his now defunct mistress.

"Fitzwilliam, it is so good to see you again. I had wondered if I would have the pleasure of your company before you left for Derbyshire. That will be all, Edward," she said as the butler took his leave. "I missed you, Fitz, so very much," she continued when they were left alone. Her tone was now seductive, as she came forward and wrapped her arms about Darcy's neck. She kissed him tenderly, but her passion was quick to take over and Darcy could not refuse her forwardness, as he succumb to his desires. He returned her affections, as his hand wandered down her frame, grabbing at the hem of her skirt, so that he could pull it up her body. He wanted to feel her warmth in the palm of his hand.

At that moment, a thunderbolt struck some short distance from the house, which startled the pair apart. Darcy knew it was a warning from the Elders, and was thankful of the reminder they had given him of this now sad affair. He looked into those pure blue orbs of his lover, and tried to utter those dreadful words. "I cannot, I have…" He could not finish what he wanted to say, but Rosemary knew exactly what had occurred.

"You've turned?" Her voice was weak and unsteady. She was holding back her emotions as she came to understand their new situation. He had met his future wife.

"Yes, last night… I'm sorry, Rosemary. I'm sorry that I was coerced into going to that small Hertfordshire town and to their local assembly rooms. I am sorry I went out into that garden and gazed into those dark brown eyes of the stranger I am now forced to wed. I am sorry that it was not you, for I dearly would have welcomed you as my wife." He felt as though his heart would break. How cruel his preordained existence was, the Elders were certainly accountable for his misery.

"So when do you marry?" Rosemary asked, but if she was honest with herself, she did not wish to know.

"I have no idea, she does not know it is me."

"Oh Fitzwilliam, did you run? You need to go back and face her. She must be hurting, even confused. This will not show you in a good light, and she may even despise you for what you are doing."

"I will return… but in a few days. I have no choice as I am sure the family will call on assistance to seek me out, and I do not want that to happen. I need to get things in order if I am to return to Pemberley with a new bride. I need to arrange the paperwork and there have been other matters to attend to whilst I am here," he said, looking at Rosemary with an apologetic gaze.

"I take it you mean me?" she smiled, but the expression did not reach her eyes.

"Yes, I am sorry, Rosemary. You can have the house, I will sign over the deeds to you, and you can continue to live here or sell it if you wish to move away."

"Thank you for the generous gift. I love this house and would not wish to move. It has too many happy memories of us together. I will, however, have to eventually take another lover. Would you object if I were to entertain him here?"

"No, of course not. It will remain your home, in your name. I cannot dictate who will be in your bed, as much as you will not be able to tell me who should be in mine. I must say that Bingley has mentioned how pretty he thinks you are, and was rather jealous of me at one point. If you were to consider him as your next… venture?"

"Bingley? The strawberry blond? Yes, he may do well enough, I like his smiles. He is the friend who moved to Hertfordshire, is he not?"

"That is the man. He has an estate there, so can visit you quite frequently whilst in the country. He is not as affluent as myself, and I doubt your allowance will be to the same level as what you are used to. Would that be an issue?"

"I do not think so. You have been more than generous over the past four years, Fitz. I must admit that I have invested some of the unspent money in the government bonds," she said. She hoped that this did not upset him, or make him think her a scoundrel.

"How much did you manage to invest?"

"Oh dear, please do not be angry. To date, it is three thousand pounds. I only spent about five hundred a year. The remainder is in the five percents and gives me one hundred and fifty pounds a year income. Do you now think ill of me?"

"Of course not, on the contrary, it is very sensible." He knew that widows were not in so much demand when they reached a certain age. It would do well for Rosemary to invest now for when she matured and was past her prime. "The money was yours to do with as you pleased, and I hope that you will continue to invest… So, Bingley?"

"I will think about it. To be honest, I would like a month or two alone. I fear I will need to adapt to my new situation and to come to terms with you not being in my life. Do you think we can remain friends?"

"I am not sure. I believe the urge to be with you will be too great, even with a wife. I fear that I will still want you. If we do cross paths, I will of course acknowledge you if my wife is not present, but I do not wish to spend excess time in your company, for fear of yearning. I can already sense my libido has heightened, and all I want to do is take you to bed and bury myself inside of you." He moved forward and cupped her face in his hands. Rosemary could see the longing in his eyes, but she also knew that there was a possibility that his yearning was no longer for her, but for the dark brown eyed stranger living in Hertfordshire. She had been through this herself and knew the emotions that would build inside the stronger of the sex. It had been two days and by her recollections he would be craving her by now.

"Once I am wed, things will be different. I will spend most of my time at Pemberley and only come to town for the sake of Georgiana's season in a few years, when she reaches her majority. Other than that, it will be as little as possible and only enough to show a presence."

"You always preferred the country. At least you had the thought of taking a small cottage for me in Kympton last year, so you could visit me there and not have me lamenting at your removal from London in previous years."

"The bed creaked," he grinned, remembering the old wooden four-poster. "I am sure Edward could hear every complaint of that monstrosity from the middle ages."

"Ha! Yes, but it did not stop us fulfilling our pleasures. I will miss you, Fitzwilliam."

"Likewise, Rosemary. You have been a delight these past four years."

"I hope Mrs Darcy will be as much as a delight to you, you deserve happiness."

Darcy took his leave and assured Mrs Chadwell that he would transfer the property over into her name in the next day or two.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**

Yep, Darcy is a cad, not denying that, he even mentioned it himself in the previous chapter. All my other stories have him as some lovestruck fool from the offset. I wanted him quite nasty in this. Well, until he is totally consumed with the spell.

Yep, Lizzy has _a bit_ more stamina when it comes to holding back.

Not just the house Jan, you will find in this chapter, she got a whole lot more.😁

* * *

 **June 2nd 1811**

 **Longbourn, Hertfordshire**

"Lizzy… Come down and have something to eat, you did not eat at all yesterday," Jane stated, as she entered their bedchambers. Elizabeth was lying on the bed, flat on her front, bent knees with her feet in the air. She had been reading Gulliver's Travels since the day before, attempting to forget the past few days and imagine herself in the world of the little Lilliput people.

"Oh Jane, I cannot. I am not in the mood." She put her book down and sat up on her bed. "I cannot stop thinking about Mr Darcy. I was determined to loath him, but how can I when I have to marry the man! He who said such things about us all!"

Jane took her place next to her sister, wondering what she meant. "What did he say that made you so upset?"

Elizabeth had not divulged what had occurred at the assembly rooms, but now she had to take her sister into her confidence."I was eaves dropping when he said some terrible things. He announced that the whole of Meryton were savages. He implied mother was a screeching harpy… calling her vulgar, uneducated, lacking propriety, and likened all of her offspring as such. Lydia acting like a small child, which I do not disagree with, but he should not have said so… And Mary," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "When she started singing, he called her a stupid woman and that she was a pain to listen to… Poor Mary, she who would not hurt a fly."

"Oh dear. Well, she was rather bad," Jane surmised. "Mother can be particularly loud and Lydia is still only fifteen, so she will act like a child."

"He may well be right, but he has no right to say such things out loud, and in such a way. He would have done well to keep his breath to cool his porridge, and his evil thoughts to his own mind. His manners were appalling and not those of a gentleman... such a hypocrite! If I could decipher what he was saying from outside, then many of the occupants of that room must have heard his opinion of us all."

"I doubt those in attendance would have taken much notice of his rants, for they would have formed their own opinions of us all a long time ago. They may even have thought ill of Mr Darcy for such words... But Lizzy, surely there must be some tolerance between you, or you would not have been placed together."

"It may well have been before he opened his mouth and uttered his true opinions of our family. I suppose he thinks his status in _'_ _le bon ton'_ gives him the right to talk ill of everyone… Such a proud, arrogant, spiteful man! If he should run away, at least let it be off the edge of a cliff and have done with it. I'd rather turn black than red, if he is to be my partner for life!"

"Who said he has run? It may be that he just did not notice the change at the time. You cannot think so ill of the man to be abandoning you at such a time. No, I am adamant, he was just naive to his calling, and is not to be blamed for this event."

"Jane, you see too much good in people. I am sure that Mr Darcy is one of those who does not wish to follow the laws and feels he is above them. He thinks he can do what he wants, regardless."

"Those types of characters are far and few between, Lizzy. Someone of such high status and in the public eye, to some degree, would never stoop so low as those who take chances."

"Then why has he not come forward? Or at least spread the word that he is seeking his mate, if he was so ignorant to his calling. Why go off to town? His stone turned in Hertfordshire, not London!"

"It is still early. He may be preparing, or even coming to terms with what has happened. Nothing can be done until the seventh day. Then if he still has not shown, papa will go and fetch the magistrate. Mr Holmes will force Mr Darcy's hand, if he still refuses."

Elizabeth fell back onto the bed and buried her head into her pillow, then screamed out her frustrations. "He has no consideration for me, for my feelings. Even if he was to be found, do you think he will rejoice in our union? A union he so blatantly does not want. He will not wish for me to be in his company. I will be forced to marry him and live a life in solitary confinement, in a large mansion, in the middle of nowhere… And I wish… I wish mother would stop her laughter! Has she no consideration as to what is happening to me?"

Jane was confused, for Mrs Bennet was visiting friends in Meryton. "Lizzy, mother is out. She, kitty and Lydia are taking tea with Mrs Long, Connie and Julia. They have been gone this past two hours, she is not due back for another half an hour."

"Then I am going mad! I must be hallucinating! It must be lack of food!"

"Or sleep? Try and get some rest, sister. I will stay with you, if you want."

Jane lay down with her sister and held her close, until Elizabeth had succumb to sleep after a half an hour of huffing and puffing out her irritations. Jane looked down at her now in slumber, noticing how pale she had become. A combination of lack of sustenance and sleep deprivation. She carefully stood from the bed, as not to wake her sister, and returned downstairs.

On hitting the bottom step, she saw that the door to her father's book room was ajar. He was sitting in his favourite chair, meticulously studying the page of a rather large volume on medicine in the far east. "Father, we have to do something."

Mr Bennet peered up from his open book and beckoned her to take a seat next to him. "My dear child, I have agreed with Mr Bingley to give the chap a few days. He is in town and I have been told he will return by the end of the week. I will seek him out once I receive word from Netherfield Park."

"And in the meantime, Lizzy is falling apart. She is not eating or sleeping. I must say though that she is holding up better than most of us would, but she is becoming more and more determined to hate the man. She would do well to curb her animosity and look to the future with hope, but she will not entertain that."

"You know Lizzy. If she is resolute on some idea of her own, there will be no swaying her. Let her be for now, she will come to her senses soon enough, then her appetite and rest will return."

Mr Bennet patted his daughter's hand, indicating that the conversation was over. She left her father in favour of the parlour, where her mother was sitting, not having long returned from Meryton. "Jane! Mrs Long is of the understanding that Mr Darcy is at least worth double that of Mr Bingley! Ten thousand a year and likely more! I only thought his worth was on a par with his friend's, but it seems he is of greater worth. Also, his uncle is an earl! A titled relation! Can you believe that! Looks as though Lizzy has caught herself a member of the highest in society!"

"Mama, he is rich indeed, but who is to say he will give her pin money. He may prove as bad as Lizzy says and not allow her anything," Jane said, voicing her sister's concerns in her absence.

"Oh Pish! What do you know, girl? He has ten thousand pounds a year and is related to nobility. He will not let his wife go without, as fashionable society will not allow it. No… my Lizzy will rescue us all from destitution, I am sure of it."

"He may well take Lizzy away from us all and leave us to it. Did you not consider that? He may not appreciate the burden of five women and leave us to fend for ourselves. We do not know the man." Jane was looking at the worst possible outcome, but Mrs Bennet flipped her opinion to the side, in favour of her own selfish one.

* * *

 **June 4th 1811**

 **Darcy House, London**

"What the… Darcy‽ You're still here‽" Richard exclaimed, as he called in to make sure that his cousin had left London.

"It looks that way, Richard. Come in and take the weight off of your feet… I take it you want a large one?" he asked on lifting the decanter from its stand.

"Yes please, if it is going. So, you have not returned to Hertfordshire? Do you realise it will be the seventh day, tomorrow?"

"Yes, I know," Darcy sighed. "I will return the day after, first thing. I have no choice as the settlement papers are not yet complete.

"I have had word from Bingley with news. Mr Bennet called at Netherfield the day after the ball, so they know it is me who is to bond with Miss Elizabeth. Bingley managed to talk Mr Bennet from seeking me out in London, in favour of waiting for me to return to Hertfordshire." Darcy stated. Bingley, however, had neglected to tell him that Mr Bennet would come to town if it had gone past the seventh day, so Darcy was not aware of his limited time. "I thought I would be able to get the settlement papers finalised before today, but my attorney has revised them numerous times, so that they are water tight. They will be ready at the end of business tomorrow, and I will return once they are in my possession."

"Why so long?"

"I do not want any of that family getting their hands on my worth."

Richard nearly choked on his mouthful of liquor. Had he heard his cousin right? "Do you anticipate they will swindle money from you? I thought they were gentlefolk?"

"They are, but only just. Look what has happened to our family. Georgie's situation last year and do not forget Aunt Catherine. I need to ensure that during my life and after my demise, nothing untoward could take place and leave my wife destitute and my future childrens inheritance squandered.

"With regards to the Bennets. My attorney looked into their situation to discover what sort of family I will be marrying into. Mr Bennet is barely a gentleman. His estate yields only two thousand a year and the grounds are not kept in a good state of repair. Tenants have complained at the lack of the squire's support and Mrs Bennet does not go visiting them. Their duties are so slack that one tenant had not seen neither mistress nor master for months. I have it on good authority that the two eldest daughters do frequently attend to the tenants and make notes of their complaints, but the father does not act on them.

"Mrs Bennet, comes from trade. Her father was a local businessman, who had set up shop in Meryton. Mr Bennet only inherited Longbourn after his elder brother suddenly died of the pox. Which one is not recorded, but rumour has it that it was Syphilis."

"Oh… I can see why you may wish to be guarded. At least the oldest daughters seem to be taking estate matters into their own hands. Let us hope your lady will turn out to be a good mistress at Pemberley."

"That is something I am worried about. If she is as lazy as her father, then I have a fight on my hands. She will have to earn her keep."

"And lying with you and bearing you children will not do that? Rosemary has done far less and she had a house in return, plus all the money you spent on her each month. How much was it? A hundred a month?"

"Yes. Well, I did agree to fifty, but increased it as our relationship progressed. She did not demand that figure, or the jewels I gave her."

"But she accepted them all the same. How much do you intend on giving your wife for pin money?"

"A hundred a month."

"You approach it in the same manner as your mistress?"

"Yes." Darcy could not see any wrong in this. Richard was sure that his cousin would soften once he was wedded and bedded. He knew Darcy would begin to love and respect his wife, but he had to let go of his stubborn pride first and not hold onto the grudge he seemed to be clinging onto.

"And what of her trousseau? Will you expect her family to pay for that?"

"Good god! I doubt they will be able to afford Bond Street prices, and I will not have anyone associated with me turn up in a naively stitched muslin frock that is several seasons old. I will pay for that and she will do well to not frequent any other modiste than Madame de Bois."

"You seem to be polishing that treasure quite a lot. Shame that you are not in possession of her yet."

"In time, Richard… Talking of which, will you come with me? I want someone in the family to bear witness to the wedding and I do not think Georgie will entertain the idea."

"Would not miss it for the world, ol' chap. I'd like to see this Miss Elizabeth Bennet for myself, before you ravish her innocence away."

* * *

 **June 5th 1811**

 **Longbourn, Hertfordshire**

Elizabeth was staring out across Longbourn gardens from the window seat in her chambers, when Mr Bennet called her downstairs. As she entered his room, she was summoned to sit. "Lizzy, it is now been seven days and I called in on Mr Holmes in the village this morning. We are due to leave for London in an hour's time, as I wish to go speak with Mr Darcy and make him see sense.

"Holmes advised us to do this as soon as possible after the seventh day. He has authority to make Darcy see us if he refuses, so will join us on the trip. Once he has agreed to the wedding, we will send for the local clergyman. I wish for Jane to also accompany us and will request that she is permitted to stay with your aunt and uncle for a day or two, so that she can help you to prepare for your husband. I will return to Longbourn immediately after the ceremony, as I do not wish to leave a house full of women alone.

"I suggest you and Jane pack some clothes. Jane only need take a few items, but you will need enough to last a few weeks and anything else you wish to take. We can send anything you leave behind along later, if that is Mr Darcy's wish."

"What? Can we not spend a day or two there and return with a view of marriage in a fortnight's time?" Elizabeth asked. "Surely it only requires a single night's stay and then we could all return to Hertfordshire for a courtship? Mother will be upset with no wedding to prepare. You know how she has looked forward to doing this for us all."

"I am sorry, Lizzy, there will be no time. Your mama is now resigned to the fact that she will miss your wedding, let alone organise the whole affair… If we track this Darcy fellow down, I want you to wed today. I will not let this man out of my sight until you are married."

"But father! I do not even know him. Are we not to have an engagement? In that time I can get to know him better."

"No Lizzy, I am adamant that this is done with haste. The quicker you are secure in that marriage, the better.

"I hope that once you are settled into married life, he will bring you to Hertfordshire for a few days. You will want to say goodbye to your family and close friends, before you leave town, and I am sure he will not wish to stay long and would be eager to return to his estate in the country."

"Country‽ Father, I do not want to leave you."

"But you must. I will no longer be your protector, Mr Darcy will. From what I have heard, he has a large estate in the north, about a hundred and fifty miles away and he's likely to return soon, for town will be getting unbearable by now."

"What? That will take days to get to, I will never see any of you again!"

"Of course you will child. You do not think you will get rid of your dear papa so easily, do you?"

"But it will be down to Mr Darcy, not me or you. I know he will lock me away in his mansion, never to see daylight again. I will be sent to my chambers to live out my life, only seeing him when he wants a breeding mare? _Pop!_ _…_ _Pop!… Pop!_ "

"Your imagination is running wild, it is not a prison sentence. He is marrying you, not committing you."

"Same thing, father. I will be banished from his sight until he wants an issue like most gentlemen of the ton. He will do what he has to in order to impregnate me, then I will be quitted, until I am ready to breed again."

"I doubt that very much. Men of his standing have mistresses before they are married. I am sure he is as hot blooded as the rest and will want you to go to him frequently. This is a conversation you should have had with your mother, but seems like you will be going into it rather blind," Mr Bennet said with an uneasy air. He felt rather uncomfortable talking as such to his daughter, it was not a man's place to explain the wedding bed.

"Maybe you can ask mama to come to my bedchambers and explain whilst I pack?"

"Yes, that is a splendid idea. Now run along, child."

* * *

Mrs Bennet commenced her mother's duties as soon as the bedchambers door closed behind her. "Now, I know that you have yet to find your beau, Jane, but I feel that as you are accompanying your sister today, that you will need to be privy to the wifely duties," she explained with an enthusiastic amount of energy.

"Lizzy, if your father finds Mr Darcy, which is likely considering the magistrate will be with you, you will be wed on the spot and will have to lay with him tonight." Elizabeth cringed, she knew she had to go through this talk, but knew it had to happen. The mortification of such a conversation weighed heavy on her, and from the look of her sister, Jane was feeling worse.

"Now, some may think that the whole act is disgusting and degrading, but I must admit that I found it rather pleasant with your father. Childbirth on the other hand is not so pleasant and I nearly died with Lydia," she said, mumbling the last part to herself. "Your husband will require you to at least have some inkling into what goes on. You cannot be totally ignorant when you lay beneath him, or on top of him, beside him or even standing up next to him." At this Elizabeth's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open at each position. How could her mother be so blaze about it all.

"Now, you know some of what goes on, as we live in the countryside and next to a field full of sheep." Both young ladies nodded. "You know about tupping?🐑 And what goes on there?" Again they nodded.

What followed was a half an hour long discussion on the marital bed. Elizabeth listened in silence as her mother explained in detail, whilst Jane sat with her head in her hands, attempting to block out her words.

"… and if all else fails, just lay back and think of England. Now, any questions?" Both daughters answered simultaneously in the negative, hoping to quickly end the discussion.

After Mrs Bennet left the room, Jane turned to Elizabeth. "Did you know any of what mother said?"

"Yes, I have read several books in father's room. He was not aware that I found them behind the bookshelf. There is one book in particular. A translation from a French piece of literature written over a century ago. It is very vulgar, but you will learn a great deal. _Kate certainly did from her cousin Frank,_ " she chuckled.

"Oh, I do not want to know about it, not yet."

"Oh Jane, you will need to know about these things at some point. You cannot go through life wishing it away."

* * *

 **Darcy House, London**

It took half the day to travel to London, and it was early evening by the time they reached Darcy House.

As the carriage rounded the gardens of the square and pulled up to the exquisite building, Mr Bennet stuck his head out of the window and up at the elegant façade. He caught his breath at the shock of such a sight, for it was magnificent. "Well, Lizzy, if this is the place, you have done very well for yourself. Your mother will be exceedingly pleased."

" _I am glad my misery will please mama,"_ she said with some amount of sarcasm.

"Elizabeth, do not be so. There may be some simple explanation as to why he has behaved like this," Jane explained. She would always convey the best in people, even if she did not think it.

On opening the door, Gladstone flinched when he saw the distinguished blue uniform of the magistrate and quickly ushered the party into the vestibule before anyone saw them. The official remained in the entrance hall, whilst the remainder of the party were escorted into the parlour. "Sir, Mr Bennet, a Miss Bennet and a Miss Bennet to see you."

Darcy shot to his feet and pulled on his coat with a definite tug about the waist. He was not expecting anyone, let alone the Bennets. Each occupant greeted the other with just enough civility to warrant politeness, but all could sense the thickness in the air. "Mr Darcy, I believe you know why we have come," Mr Bennet stated quite firmly.

"Yes. Please do not think ill of me. I have been in London making preparations," he said in answer to the older gentleman, but his words were directed towards Elizabeth.

"Preparations? But you did not even make yourself known to my daughter, surely that would have been your priority?"

Darcy snapped out of his interest in his betrothed. He had been watching Elizabeth carefully and wished she would look up and meet his gaze, but she did not."I know it should have been. I apologise for my judgement, but I did not think of the consequences and needed time to get my head straight before I approached her… I'm sorry Miss Elizabeth." She was startled when he spoke to her directly. She did not wish to be included in this discussion, not now. She bowed her head submissively, allowing her father to control the conversation, which he did.

"Well sir, I hope your head is straight as can be now, for we have to discuss matters which are now becoming urgent. I have brought with me an official, if you intend to push aside the issue."

"You have obtained the services of a magistrate‽ You must believe me when I say that I was to return to Hertfordshire tomorrow, with the settlement papers. My lawyer has been working on them all week. I have also had other matters to attend to.

"If the ladies care to remain here and take tea, I would like to go over the documents with you in private?" Darcy stated. He had yet to look Elizabeth in the eye, for she still had her gaze downcast and was not willing to interact, but preferring the Persian rug beneath her feet.

Mr Bennet followed Darcy into his study.

"Lizzy, Mr Darcy is exceedingly handsome, do you not think?" Jane whispered, after the gentlemen had left the room. Gladstone was supervising the tea, and so was privy to some of the conversation.

"He has an ugly core. I do not wish to look at him." This startled Gladstone. He had it from Noah, the valet, that the master had found his match. The lady in front of him also had a milky stone, so concluded she was to be his new mistress. But why did she think him as such?

"You will need to look at him at some point. I feel his temperament can easily be pacified, rather like a wild horse would be broken in."

"I doubt he will learn to behave, because I have taken time to train him. I do not wish to waste my time," she huffed.

"He is nervous, I could tell. He apologised to you, does that not count for anything? You will have enough time to get to know each other and in time you may even learn to love him. I am sure he will reciprocate that love."

"Maybe I do not wish to love or be loved."

* * *

"I must say, Mr Darcy, that you have been very generous towards my daughter. However, I cannot understand why such clauses exist. For instance, the funds after your death is to be held in trust? That any surplus personal allowance left over at the end of the year should be reinvested in the government bonds? Surely my daughter should be allowed her say in where her pin money goes once it is given to her."

"She can, but the amount I will be providing her will be substantial. There is bound to be some left over in the early years of marriage, and I would prefer if it was not laying idol. I am not saying she will not be allowed to spend it after the year, she just has to ask and I will withdraw the amount she requires."

"So it will be in your name? The bonds?"

"Yes, is that a problem? If she outlives me, I want the funds from the jointure to be held by a trustee independant from the family, rather than let her be persuaded to part with the money."

"Who is likely to do that?" Mr Bennet asked, then realised who he was referring to. Mr Bennet had spent at least two decades arguing with his wife on her lack of control over her spending habits. The paltry hundred pounds a year that he gave her was spent within the first quarter, only to have his wife come to his study requesting more pin money. In more recent years, the matter had worsened, for Mrs Bennet was over generous with trinkets for her daughters, especially Lydia. "Ah… Very well, Mr Darcy. I understand you perfectly."

"If I shall die whilst Elizabeth is still young, she will be at risk of lecherous adventurers after her money. I have family who have fallen into that trap and I have seen the devastation it has caused. I would not wish it on anyone."

He sat back and took a deep breath. He did not wish to discuss his own sister's situation, for it was still new and emotions were still raw. He did, however, relay a rather bad situation that his aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, had to endured some decades previous.

"My Aunt had been widowed and childless before the age of thirty. Lady Catherine was still quite handsome and was persuaded herself in love and to lay with a younger, wealthier gentleman from Scotland. However, it was only the keen eye of my own father, whom had spotted the likeness of this new lover to a Mr McDonald in the papers, that all became clear. Mr McDonald was indeed a blackguard of the worst kind and had lied about his wealth. He had been traversing from county to county seducing rich widows with the intent of obtaining their money. It was only the quick actions of my father, that allowed Lady Catherine to escape financial ruin at the hands of that man."

"What happened to him? This Mr McDonald?"

"Nothing… He fled and my father and uncle could not find him. Rumour had it he returned to the Highlands with a fortune from various ladies. The men in the family were out looking for him, but my aunt put an end to it, saying she wanted the matter closed so she could get on with her life. At least she kept her home and most of her wealth in the coffers, but he left her thirty thousand pounds short. Since that day, she has been bitter and does not accept company, outside of her family and her parson, easily.

"So, Mr Bennet, you can see my reasons for being over protective of my wealth once I am gone."

"Yes, indeed. I am glad you are looking out for Elizabeth, as she will be under your protection once you are married. This is something that does not please me, as I will lose my favourite daughter, but I am at least resolved to the fact."

"She will want for nothing. Whatever she requires, I will ensure she has."

"What about love?"

"Mr Bennet, we both know that I do not love your daughter, I barely looked at her last week and only spent five minutes in her company today, where she would not even look at me. I am sure she feels enraged at my behaviour… I feel ashamed at what I did, but I do hope that in time that we will grow to love each other."

"It was similar with Mrs Bennet and I. Took until our coupling for the spell to work. I am sure it will be the same with you… So Mr Darcy, when do you envisage on marrying my daughter? Would today be too soon?"

"Today? Why so quick?"

"We have waited eight days to get to this point, I think we have waited long enough. The magistrate can write the marriage licence and I can get a clergyman from St. Clement's to attend here within an hour. I have already sent word that his services may be required."

"Would you be able to give me some time alone with Miss Elizabeth first?"

"I am sure that will suit both parties, _although you may have to apologise profusely before she even acknowledges your existence,_ _"_ he jested.

"Oh dear!"

"I'm sure it will be fine. One warning though, she is rather headstrong."

"May I repeat my exclamation?" _Drat!_ he thought, _I hope she will not be insolent. A disrespectful wife is all I need._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**

 **Marinka** \- will his ex mistress cause problems?... Not saying :)

 **Jan** \- do I do anything other than unusual, you should know me by now, lol. Although this type of Darcy is a first for me.

 **Guest** \- Yes, I made the rules fairly strict, but they are not too far away from the actual rules of the day. Maidens were kept virtuous for marriage, men were able to sew their oats. Its only widows/widow maidens who have the short straw. Oh, and married men who want to divert from the marriage bed, and they can't _Mwahaha._ The downside is they are intended to marry strangers, although if Darcy had not been so stupid, he could have had a full month with her to get to know her better. Plus there were arranged marriages in those days (and present days) it is just not he family who choose, but the Elders in this story. lol I can somehow see Gandolf as an Elder.

I have combined the original chapters to bring you longer ones, so my initial thoughts on there being 15 chapters, has now been revised to 10.

 **Now, the following chapter has the wedding night. It is consensual, but it's rather angry sex for some of it, so be warned.**

* * *

 **June 5th 1811  
** **Darcy House, London**

Mr Bennet removed himself from the study and made his way back to the parlour, to where his daughters were quietly waiting. "Lizzy, he wishes to see you… alone." His patriarchal tone brought her out of her musings and back to the calamity that now embraced her. She had already hardened to the fact that there was nothing she could do to steer her destiny into another path. She was trapped in a life she did not wish for, or care for, with a man of little consequence to herself and her happiness, for he had already proved to her that he was selfish in his actions and beyond unpleasant in his mind.

"Father, I cannot!" she pleaded. "I cannot go into that room with him, surely you would not force it upon me."

"Yes you can, child. It is in your best interest to give him the privilege of speaking with you. This is your one chance to talk to him, get to know him, before you are married. Within the next few hours you will be with him alone, as his wife, and you must not be scared."

"I am most certainly not afraid of him,"she stated with much resolve. "I just do not wish to be in his company."

"Just go to him, Lizzy. Please, if not for him or yourself, then do it for your papa," Mr Bennet voiced, as he steered her towards the study door and pushed her into the occupied room, where she came to an abrupt pause just inside its walls.

Darcy was standing by the window, looking out onto the street below. He knew he had done wrong, and to see her in her present state in the parlour, made him aware that she had felt his actions heavily. Her behaviour was so subdued and weak, that he feared she would faint on the spot.

Elizabeth could not decipher how he would be. Would he be indifferent to her, or would his prejudice of her family reign victorious. She could not imagine how he would now feel, after being in the room with her father for over an hour. Had her papa vexed the man with his own demands? Or had their discussion been quite amicable?

Darcy had heard the door open and then close, but did not turn around. Now they were alone, he felt a wave of remorse rush through him. The surge felt like the winds of a violent hurricane, forcing its way into his body. This resolve to try and make things better had now magnified excessively.

He still had not turned to meet her gaze, when he broke the silence that was deafening to both parties. "What can I do to make you forgive me? I acted like a cad of the worst kind," he stated solemnly. His words were soft, gentle, there was even a hint of shame.

Walking towards Elizabeth, he stopped not two foot away. She could not bear to look at him as he drew closer, and her surveillance ceased when she cast her gaze down to the floor once more. "Elizabeth, please look at me," he asked, again his request was soft-hearted.

She did not like her given name being used, and she had not given him permission to do so. Then thought that within a matter of hours he would be doing such things to her that his calling her by her christian name would melt into insignificance.

Her eyes reluctantly fluttered up to meet his, her study of the man was taken with caution. What she saw in front of her, was someone not so proud and obnoxious as she had thought at the assembly. She also fancied her sister correct, he was rather handsome, but his behaviour was still hard to forgive, and this bore hard on her impression of him. "Allow me to atone for what I have done." He stepped even closer, maybe too close, for Elizabeth involuntarily stiffened. "Please do not be frightened."

"I am not! You misinterpreted my reaction! I am angry… Angry at you for your harsh words… Angry at you for not telling me that my stone had turned… Angry at you for running away from your responsibilities… Angry at the Elders for putting us together… Angry at my father for bringing me here and thrusting me into this room… Angry at… AT MYSELF FOR BEING… ANGRY!"

" _That is a lot of anger you have there,"_ he smiled. He was relieved. Relieved that at least she was looking at him and also communicating, even if it was _in anger._

"Are you mocking me, sir?" Elizabeth spat out. She could not believe he was making light of their quagmire.

"On the contrary, Elizabeth, you deserve every drop of fury you have for me. As I said, I wish to atone, but you will need to help me."

"Help you, sir. I do not understand?"

"Do you not?"

"Of course I do not, I just said so, didn't I? You should be the one to atone. Why do you need me to atone with you? I have done nothing wrong… Or do you think the inferiority of my family and their behaviour is my wrong doing? How dare you assume it is I who is also guilty in this little charade!… You should only atone if you feel you are resigned of your wrong doings. If you are just doing it to please me and for no other reason, then it is a pointless exercise. Are you remorseful of your actions?"

"That is not what I meant… Of course I am remorseful, there is no doubt on that score. My actions were unforgivable. When I came to London, I neglected to think about how you would feel at my not being in the neighbourhood, to come forward and declare myself. I only thought of my own well-being, and my selfishness has led us to where we are today.

"I was in a foul mood that night and not even Bingley could bring me out of myself. I was miles away from home and my sister, who has not had it easy this past year. I was in the company of strangers and all I wanted to do was be with my sibling, to comfort her, but she has grown bitter towards me for no fault of my own… I will not go into any details now, but the whole saga had made my being at that assembly hard to bear and I behaved like a lion with a sore head.

"When I asked if you would help me, I wished for you to tell me what you want from me, to make things right, to make you happy. I can easily take myself to my rooms and self flagellate for my sins and pray to the goddess for divine forgiveness, if that is what you want, but I doubt that would make our situation any better."

Elizabeth felt conflicted. He was trying to apologise. She could see that he was trying to please her, but she knew that she was to hate this man for all of eternity. Her confusion had etched its way across her face as her brows furrowed and her lips pursed. She closed her eyes, trying to remove herself from the situation, but was brought out of her attempts by a touch upon her cheek. She opened her eyes to see his upon her. His gaze traversing her face, neck, throat and down to her bosom. His study of her body now made her feel odd, unlike anything she had felt before. She did not feel afraid, she did not feel anger, but neither did she feel affection. Her heart beat quickened, her breathing was without fluency, and she gulped back some deep rooted emotion as he continued to survey her. _He is trying to unnerve me, that is it! He wishes to make me feel effected in some way?_ she thought. His fingers were stroking the delicate skin upon her cheek, making small circles with their tips and on doing so she felt a tingle at the point of their contact.

"You are very pretty, Elizabeth," he whispered softly.

She could not, would not accept his words, nor his touch any longer, and managed to harvest some courage from deep inside. "That is very lucky for you, sir, for if I had a face of a sow's arse. I doubt you would be standing so close to me, and placing your hand upon my person." This, she thought would make him recoil at her crass words. However, he laughed at her, cupped her face in his hands and brought her closer to him, where he planted a soft lingering kiss upon her forehead. She froze momentarily at his forwardness.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you," he said in good humour, but Elizabeth would have none of it. She finally pulled away and walked across the room to sit down on the settee.

"Do you hate me?"

"Yes."

"Hate is a small word with a big meaning. Are you sure, or do you just _not like_ me?"

"I hate you!"

He came and sat down beside her, but she nudged up to the very edge of the seat, balancing precariously upon its edge. "I'm sure you do not, Elizabeth. I believe it to be hurt pride, and maybe a little stubbornness on your part."

"Shall I add self-righteousness to the list of ill manners you possess? For I am keeping a list."

"Oh, keeping a list? I'd like to see that sometime… Maybe we can work through it and you can guide me in my endeavours to improve. There is always room for betterment." He did not take his eyes from her, as he watched her closely.

"How long do you have? For I fear it will take a lifetime to improve your manners to an acceptable level."

"Only a lifetime? It is with luck that we have that before us," he smiled.

 _Oh, how can this man be so_ _…_ _so… jovial about everything?_

He stood and walked over to the fireplace and rested his elbow against the mantel, pondering for a moment. "What did you wish for in a husband?"

"Someone gentle, loving. Someone with a caring nature and would put others first. Someone who would instantly smile at me and make me feel at ease. _Someone who would not run away from me_ _…_ I do not care about wealth or status, for one can make life rich without the need for money or situation."

"But it helps," Darcy stated, ignoring her rancour.

"Does it? I could just as easily be happy married to a baker or a farmer. I am not opposed to hard work."

"I am glad to hear that. I did wonder how you would fare in your duties, as they are vast. The mistress of Pemberley will need to have her wits about her if she is to succeed."

"Pemberley!" Elizabeth cried out. _Dear lord! Such a vast estate and I am to be its mistress?_

"I assume you have heard of it, from your reaction."

"Father has a book on estates in the north, the book has many pictures."

"They do not do it justice. It is a fine estate and I am very proud to be its master." Elizabeth sat there in awe. How can she be mistress of such a place? She had certainly taken over her mother's duties with Jane, but those were limited and she did not have authority to deal with it in its entirety. Thoughts of his ill manners and the past week had now evaporated and had been speedily replaced by concern for her new position. Could she do it?

"Will I have some help to start with," she said biting her lip. Worried now at the prospect of failing.

"Do not worry. The housekeeper, Mrs Reynolds, has been acting in that role for some years with the assistance from myself, or my steward. She will train you and I will employ a secretary to help. It is too big for one person alone, and I do not wish for you to fill all of your days with matters of business, as you will need some time for yourself. What do you like to do in your own time?"

"Walk. I usually spend at least an hour each morning walking the countryside."

"You are in luck. There are some fine paths you might wish to lose yourself in when we move to the country… What else?"

"I paint. Landscapes usually, and whilst I am on my morning walks. I would take my paints and canvas with me if the weather was fine."

Darcy looked down and noticed her hands. He could see the remnants of paint, which had stained her fingers. "Were you painting this morning? Cobalt blue and umber, I assume."

"I was on Oakham Mount, which overlooks my home." Her voice trembling on realisation that it would be unlikely she would ever see the place again. He took her hand in his and started to mimic the strokes that were placed upon her cheek, into the palm of her hand. "You are messing with my head. Stop it!" She stood and started to pace the room.

"Why do you say that? I was only observing your stained fingers."

"You were not. You were touching me in an improper way."

"I was stroking your palm. Elizabeth, we will be married in less than two hours, do you not think that gives us some licence to… touch?"

"No it does not. Only after our vows have been taken can you order me to attend to your needs, and until then I would wish for you to refrain from your urges."

"Order you?" Darcy flew to his feet. "Will you not bestow it willingly?" He was shocked, was he to force his wife into something she did not wish to do?

"No, that is not what I meant… I know what I have to do and am resound to the fact. I may not wish to, but I will not withhold it." She did not want to talk about the marital bed, especially with _him_.

A knock on the door was heard and Darcy knew he could not continue the discussion at that time and so allowed the interloper entry. It was Mr Bennet, accompanied by the magistrate and the clergyman.

"I suppose we better get this over and done with," Elizabeth said, her tone terse once more.

* * *

The ceremony was held late in the day and of some length, with the usual pomp and circumstance that could come from such an abruptly arranged wedding. Darcy could not see the point in such frivolities and wished for the whole thing to be over and done with, so that he could be left alone with his bride.

He had never been a bashful man about the activities that went on in the bedchambers, for he had a vigorous nature when it came to women. He had laid with many widows from the age of twenty, and the last four years were dedicated to Rosemary, whom he had visited regularly whilst in town and in the country. He gazed at Elizabeth and pondered at how different she was to his mistress. Her dark chocolate hair and eyes were a total contrast to the flaxen blond hair and cornflower blue eyes of his previous lover. Her nature was also quite different. Rosemary had been there to please her master, she had fulfilled his every request without question. But Elizabeth was wild, a law unto herself. She would likely question him and his motives, refuse him his wishes and begrudge him his comforts if she so wished. He would definitely have his work cut out to keep her in check.

Once they were wed and the marriage certificate had been signed, Mr Bennet bid his daughters farewell and took his leave. Jane was permitted to stay for a while, so that she could assist Elizabeth to prepare for her wedding night.

* * *

It was still early at around eight in the evening, when the ladies made their way upstairs to the new mistresses bedchambers. Once they had made it to the top of the stairs, Elizabeth turned to Jane and before she let the words spill from her lips, Jane pulled her into an embrace. "I know sister, you must be brave."

"Oh I am, Jane, do not fret over that. I am so glad that I came across father's literature and am of a better understanding than most. Mother did not describe half of what may occur tonight. Maybe she is not aware of what else can happen, but I am well prepared."

"Oh sister!" Jane said. She wanted to block out all that Mrs Bennet had said and she certainly did not wish to further her knowledge without a need for such information.

"If you do wish to read more. Father has a book called 'The School of Venus' behind the large bookshelf next to the mirror. You only need to put your fingers into the gap between the wall and the bookcase, just above the skirting, feel for its edge. It is very vulgar and quite a read," she laughed. "But only attempt it when you have courage and take mother's salts with you, for surely you will faint with shock."

Jane shook her head. "I doubt I will look at it, Lizzy. I'd rather be ignorant until I do not wish to be… Will you at least attempt to please Mr Darcy? Do not go causing an argument, not on your wedding night."

"Oh, I am determined to not enjoy it if he is to bed me, and I am keen for him not to pleasure himself too much either. I shall just lay there and take it without reaction. _Think of England_ , mother advised, so I will be reciting 'Rule Britannia' in my head over and over again, whilst he tries to take me. _I might even start humming it when he is concentrating, in the hopes that this would either vex him or put him off_. If he thinks he will get a responsive wife, then he is very much mistaken."

Sally, Elizabeth's temporary lady's maid, found the girls at the top of the stairs. "This way ma'am, if you please," the young girl said, beckoning her towards her new set of rooms.

Elizabeth followed with Jane close behind. She did not wish for her sister to leave her just yet, and told the maid that she would prefer Jane to help her this one time. Sally advised that the bath had just been filled and that there were soaps and linens in the dressing room and perfumes on the dresser.

They looked about the room, it was surely opulent in a restrained way. There were rich furnishings, but nothing too ostentatious that would permit the style to be vulgar in appearance. Off of the main room was the dressing room, where a substantial copper bath tub sat, filled to the brim with steaming water. The opposite side was another door, this lead to the shared sitting room and beyond that Elizabeth believed were the master's chambers. Not wishing to be too close to his rooms, Elizabeth moved back into her own bedchambers and found a third door, which led to a smaller room and presumed this to be her own private sitting room. _So much space for one person is truly superfluous. How much does one woman need in order to sleep?_ She thought. _If his suite is a mirror of mine, then the two accommodations would form the third floor, complete. Ridiculous!_

Jane assisted Elizabeth to bathe and dress for her husband. "Jane, I will not wear the nightgown, just the robe," the new Mrs Darcy instructed her makeshift maid. She looked at both garments and noted them to be of superior quality. She eyed them keenly, but felt that the fewer garments she had on, the less there would be to take off and therefore quicken the whole episode. He could then return to his side of the house within the hour.

"But Lizzy, that is rather brazen of you. What will he think?"

"I do not care what he thinks. I want to get this over and done with and if he thinks me a whore for such an act, then so be it. I am sure he just sees me as another mistress in probably a long line of widows that he has bedded. Only this one is for keeps, he cannot rid himself of me and he cannot stray from my bed. I think that puts me in quite a powerful position, and I am determined that he will be quick in his actions and therefore leave my presence that much sooner."

* * *

Darcy had made his way to his own bedchambers and was languishing in the tub as he mentally prepared himself for their bonding. Even though he was not inexperienced, he felt the nerves begin to rise. This would be the only woman he would be able to have relations with and would eventually give him his children. She was not some trollop he could bed at the local brothel, but someone he should love, but love he did not.

He knew, however, that he would have her and he would enjoy her, for his needs had intensified and grown in the past week to the point of even his own remedy would not curb his lustful appetite. She was a beauty and he could tell she had a fine body underneath all the layers of muslin. The urges were now getting unbearable and he needed to take his bride.

His mind wandered to their time alone in the study. Her skin felt so soft, like silk. Her own scent permeated his nostrils when he kissed her forehead. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his embrace and kiss her passionately, placing hot kisses upon her cheek, jaw, neck and throat. He managed to stop himself by mocking her, joking at how feisty she was, but this made her pull away from him. He knew then that she was not going to be acquiescent and submit to his whims easily. She was going to be a challenge.

After the bath was complete, he dressed in only a robe, poured himself a brandy and gulped it down in a single swig. The liquor burnt his throat and he hissed through his gritted teeth at its effects.

Hoping to aid his wife's nerves over the imminent consummation, Darcy seized the liquor bottle from where it stood. With two glasses in hand, he made his way across the private sitting room and to the adjoining door. He knocked, but without acknowledgement from its occupant, he entered. He stopped at the doorway when he saw Jane with his bride, sitting on the bed. He was not sure what he should do. Should he request she leave or turn around and give Elizabeth more time? Before he turned in order to leave them in peace, Jane stood from the bed. She kissed Elizabeth before exiting the room without a backward glance, and therefore leaving the bride and groom alone.

"I thought you may care for a brandy," Darcy managed to say as he showed Elizabeth the bottle. "I would have arranged for a more appropriate wine from the cellars had I more time to prepare."

He watched as Elizabeth fidgeted where she sat. She pushed each hand into the opposite sleeve of her robe and cupped her elbows, and there she hugged herself with her head low.

He moved into the room and placed the items upon the tallboy. As he started to pour out another drink for himself and his new wife, Elizabeth found her voice. "No thank you sir, I do not care for drink. It would hinder my sensibilities and I do not wish to enter a state of confusion… again." Darcy stopped and frowned. Contrary of his beliefs when he entered the room, she was not nervous, but still irate. Was she going to be like this all night? He gulped back another measure of brandy and put the glass down on the side. "Can you please get into bed, Elizabeth," he asked.

This request irritated Elizabeth, as she felt it rather demanding. It seemed to her as though he was commanding his favourite hound to heel at his feet. His manners were not caring at all, not gentle and certainly not considerate of her possible nerves. Darcy on the other hand, was fighting back his uneasiness. His words came out harsh and he wished he could have been more gentle in his tone, but knew that it would either be an unfathomable whisper or a squeak, if he did not force his voice.

Elizabeth's courage rose, she did not wish for this man to intimidate her from the first day of their marriage. They had already been through some sort of challenge downstairs, which left her in a state. She untied the belt to her robe, removed the garment from her person and flung it to the floor, right at her husband's feet. She did not care that she now stood before him bare naked. She relished in his shock on seeing her flesh and knew he would react.

Darcy allowed his eyes to wander her frame and she could see that her actions had unnerved him. He stared at her, gulping back and almost whimpered as she turned around in order to pull the counterpane back. Laying down on top of the bed, she allowed herself to remain exposed to her husband and prayed that this had befuddled him to a fumbling idiot, and therefore would run for the room. Now that she had adjusted the balance of the unequal display of dominance, that glorious tune found its way into her head.

Darcy felt himself twitch. The woman in front of him, naked and waiting for him to mount her was his wife, his lifetime companion and would eventually be the mother of his children. She was magnificent, her form was the ideal for any man with ample bosom, a tight waste, hips curved and her rump rounded.

He moved towards the bed and untied his own robe and noticed his tarse stood proud from his body. He allowed the garment to fall to the floor next to Elizabeth's abandoned robe. He sat on the edge of the bed, next to her who still had her gaze cast to the canopy of the bed.

His hand came forwards and the tips of his fingers touched the inside of her calf, slowly moving up the inside of her leg. She did not flinch, she did not react, her eyes were open but were steadfast towards the ceiling. "Elizabeth?" he said in a soft tone, now slightly calmer and able to articulate his words better. She would not turn towards him, she was determined to not gaze upon his face during this act. "Elizabeth? Please," he bid once more in the hopes of meeting him eye to eye, but she did not. All that she did was splay her legs and tell him to _proceed_. Her coldness made him snap, would she be insolent in their marriage bed? "I will not continue until you look at me!"

"I cannot look at you, last week was the time for looking, talking, getting to know each other. Ten minutes in your study, does not make a courtship! By your actions, I assume you wanted a stranger in your bed, _not too dissimilar to a lady of the night, I would imagine._ Well, sir, you have one… proceed!"

"Elizabeth Darcy! I will not be spoken to like this!" he shouted.

At the sound of her new name, her head snapped to face him in anger. She scrambled from the bed and to her feet, then grabbed hold of his shoulders and pushed him backwards until he was lying prostrate on top of the mattress with his cock in the air. Before he could protest at her own abrupt actions, she climbed upon him and impaled herself onto his stiffened cock."Is this what you want, Mr Darcy?… _Sir?_ " She screamed out as her maidenhead fractured. He had taken her innocence in that one single motion and she cried out her pain. She knew it would hurt, but the feeling of the tear was excruciating. She quickly quailed her laments for her lost innocence for fear of seeming weak, she should not appear feeble to him. "Well?" she seethed.

She sat atop him, not moving, but with so much emotion spreading over her. She could do nothing but bury her face into her palms, in an attempt to hide the fact that her courage was crumbling. Darcy could see she was in agony, but her temper had overridden her pain. He did not know how to react, continue with their bonding, comfort her or argue back?

Sitting up, he did what felt right. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close to him, muttering calming words, soothing her wrath whilst bidding her that all would be well. Her scent once more filled his whole being when her head came to rest upon his shoulder. She sobbed not only for her lost battle, but also for the loss of her virtue to a stranger. He was deep inside of her, her limbs wrapped around him and her body's bouquet was urging him to move to the next stage. He was still firm within her and he needed to move. "Elizabeth, I know neither of us wanted it this way, but we have to complete this. It is part of the bonding ritual." She looked at him from her resting place, she knew that they had to continue and she was akin to his point of view.

Their position was ideal for Darcy, as he began to kiss her shoulder, neck, cheek and then he was at her lips. He looked into her eyes, which were still tear filled and in an instant, an unknown emotion flowed over him, leaving a wonderful warmth in its path. He could not stop. He knew he could not pull away from her without completing.

Turning over, he seamlessly manoeuvred them both so that he was atop her. With his fingers entwined with hers above her head, he allowed his body to come into contact with her soft form. Their lips just a hairs breath apart. His hovering above hers as he placed a gentle caress upon her soft mouth. But as he pulled away from their kiss, Elizabeth turned her head to the side once more and her eyes shut tight. He would not stop, not unless she told him to, so he started to move slowly within her.

Elizabeth began to feel sensations deep inside, like an itch that needed to be scratched. The rhythmic taction at the point of their bodies connecting had transformed the pain that she had experienced into one of pleasure, and as the fervour began to build, Elizabeth's steady breathing began to falter. Darcy disentangled one of their hands and lifted himself so that he was supported by a single stretched arm. This allowed him to caress her most intimately, in order to bring her to completion.

As he stroked her, Elizabeth found herself thrusting her hips into his own loin and her wetness began to increase. "That's it, Elizabeth, let go and absorb the sensations," he gasped through his own aroused state.

"I will not!" she almost growled back, but her breathlessness made her splutter out the words between gasps of pleasure.

"Please Elizabeth," he said softly. He was desperate for her to join him in their union, and he could see she desired this as much as he.

Her face turned to his and as she watched him continue to rock between her thighs, she felt her conviction weaken. He could not resist her any longer and he bent down only a few inches to kiss her once more. His tongue teased her lips apart, and she could not deny him entry, for her restraint had now been broken and so welcoming his attentions.

The kisses were tender, but deep. She felt heady, intoxicated by her own receptiveness as his actions reverberated throughout her body.

His lips, his tongue, his thumb and his hardened tarse were her undoing. She could not control the build up any more than she could push him off of her, as she lay there and succumb to her own cravings. Her cry as she hit that moment was Darcy's downfall, and he reached his own state of completion as her grip of him tightened, and so sending his seed into the depths of her body as he howled out a garbled victory.

He dismounted, but held her close as he turned onto his side. Elizabeth, however, wanted nothing more than to be rid of this man, who had made her react in such a wanton way.

Pushing him away, she tried to rid herself of his closeness with only thoughts of being left in peace. "Can you please leave, I want to be left alone," she finally asked, when her husband would not take heed and leave her side. They had just bonded, surely she now accepted him? She asked again for him to go, but he could not refuse her second request when he saw the tears begin to spill once more. She needed time to herself, but he wanted to comfort her. He hesitated, but did as she bid and silently returned to his room after placing a soft kiss upon her cheek.

* * *

It was about an hour later, when Elizabeth finally succumb to sleep, but she was awoken not long after by a touch upon her hand. She jolted at the sensation, but when she opened her eyes, she could not determine anyone in the room, let alone near her.

Her uneasiness was felt to the extreme. Had Mr Darcy snuck back into her room and was now hiding under her bed? She untangled herself from the bedclothes, grabbed the still lit candle and knelt down beside the four-poster in order to look underneath, but there was not even a speck of dust. She distinctly felt someone coddling her hand, with gentle steady strokes.

She concluded that her mind must have been playing tricks on her during her sleep. _Dear lord! Maybe it is a ghost!_

She got back into bed and settled back down, where she drifted off again with the sheet over her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**

 **The hand may have been a ghost... or the Elders, or indeed Anne Darcy soothing her new daughter in law. Or it may just be Elizabeth's imagination running wild due to her change in circumstances.**

 **Yes both are stubborn, and this is why the spell has yet to take, but Darcy felt the starts of something last night, when he looked into her eyes. They both soften slightly in this chapter, but its still hit and miss on their moods and reactions. Some of the reason behind her moods will become evident in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **June 6th 1811**

 **Darcy house, London**

The breakfast room was devoid of occupants when Darcy came down from his rooms the following morning. He had been pacing his bedchambers the previous night, unable to sleep, as his thoughts were on his new wife. The fact that he was not lying next to her in her bed was forefront in his mind, and even more so that it was her choice as she refused to be in his company.

His words of the previous night made him wince. He realised that his forced voice may have been construed as an arrogant grunt in his wife's direction, and Elizabeth probably felt quite irked at his words. _Who would wish for a snarly beast to be telling them on what they should and should not do at such a time,_ he thought, _no wonder she retaliated._ He should have taken her into his arms, kissed her tenderly, held her close and whispered sweet words into her delicate ear before placing her gently down onto the bed, like a treasured gift.

He should have paid particular attention to her needs and not his own, for she deserved every bit of pleasure that he could bestow upon her. If he had acted as he should, she may have responded differently. But no… he did not think and thus earned himself the mulish behaviour from his wife, when her own personal shield forced its way between them as they became intimate.

He felt the slight give of her maidenhead as his tarse rapidly penetrated her warm depths, but the glorious feeling she bestowed upon him at that moment also brought the cries to her physical injury. After self deliberations as to what to do, he chose to hold her close, calming her with words of reassurance.

Her sobs had tugged at his heartstrings, they plagued his inner soul and when he finally looked into those tear filled eyes, which were sparkling in the light from the candelabrum, he felt such heat pass through his body.

He did not foresee her state of humiliation, when her baser instinct seized power and secured her pleasures. If he had, he would never had urged her into that direction, but instead slowly induced her into a state of giddiness, and so allowing her the time to become accustomed to the ambiance of that moment.

It was not until he had eaten half of what was on his plate, that Elizabeth made an appearance. He stood as she entered the room and pulled out a chair for her. A humble gesture he hoped would please his wife, but she said nothing.

As they sat in silence at the modestly sized table, which stood by the open windows, he noticed that unless he initiated the conversation, they would sit in silence for the entire duration. He requested that the footmen leave the room, as he wished to talk in private and as the door closed, he noticed Elizabeth's gaze wander, as though she was fearful of what was to come next.

"How are you feeling this morning, Elizabeth?" he asked softly, as not to agitate her.

"I feel extremely tired." She did not feel the need to convey that she had slept all night with her head under the covers, for fear of the ghouls coming out from under the bed.

"I can see, for you look very pale." His hand settled upon hers, as it rested on the table. Darcy was surprised that she did not remove it from under his grip. He threw caution to the wind and started to stroke her knuckles with the pad of this thumb and felt her hand relax. "Elizabeth, we must talk about last night."

"I do not wish to discuss it. It is over and done with." She sat with her head down, staring at the plate in front of her, whilst her fingertips ran the length of its gilt edge.

"It is not over and done with, for I can see it is weighing heavy on your mind. You are still troubled by it."

Her face contorted as she attempted to quell her sobs. She felt ashamed of what she did and how her body defied her. "I behaved like a scarlet woman last night. Not as a lady should, but the feelings I had inside of me, building up to such an intensity, I could not stop myself.

"I have read books about the marriage bed, but they did not prepare me for the intense sensations it would invoke. I thought it would be mildly enjoyable at the most and I was determined not to relish in the act, but only to lay there whilst you took your pleasures from me. I wanted to come to you as a whore would, as I thought that is what you wanted. Just someone to ease your urges."

"Oh Elizabeth, I wish we had had this discussion yesterday. We could have talked about what we expected from each other, rather than assumed. It is not all about the husband taking what he desires. Do you not realise that a man gains as much pleasure from seeing his wife reach a state of bliss by is own attentions to her.

"I know what you did last night. You wished to quicken the act and push me away, but in doing so, you did not enjoy it to its fullest. Your desires heightened eventually, but there is so much more to the act than what we did. The slow build of passion, whilst we explore each other's bodies will increase the sensations of the eventual peak of one's completion." At this point, Elizabeth pulled her hand from under Darcy's. On grabbing her fan, she began to waft it around as though she was swatting a pesky fly out of the way. Her cheeks were flushed and she needed to cool herself before she swooned.

Darcy saw this, but continued. "Books can be useful in the mechanics, but it does not explain the intense feelings one will get. And yes, it will require lack of reserve. I want you to let go when we are together. I want you to embrace the passion that is inside of you and let your body tell you what you want, not your mind."

"You want me wanton?" Elizabeth stopped her fanning in mid flight, confused as to why he would wish that of her.

"Yes, Elizabeth. It is a shock, but a husband would prefer a hot blooded wife when they are alone in their rooms, than a cold frigid one. So what are your thoughts on last night?"

"It was painful, embarrassing, humiliating, I am ashamed of myself." She was still holding back her tears, as she felt a wave of emotions wash over her.

"You should never feel ashamed or find it humiliating. I am sorry I was rather abrupt with you, I was nervous and this did not help with your own anxiety. You had to endure the pain last night, but it will not happen again. Your embarrassment will diminish in time, and it will not take long before you feel comfortable, whilst we are in bed." At this statement, Elizabeth began to fan herself once more.

"Our time together was not how I wished it to be. But as you said, it is over and done with now. But please Elizabeth, take what I have said, relax and let yourself go the next time I come to you." She nodded, but was not sure she could do what he had asked.

Darcy then began to explain his expectations for the day, in the hopes that an outing would lift her spirits. "I have arranged an appointment with the modiste in Bond Street, so that you can purchase your trousseau."

"Why? Are my clothes not good enough for you?"

"They are fine for your previous position and a country squire's daughter, Elizabeth, but not for your new station in life. Besides, I saw from the size of your trunk yesterday and fear you may not have brought enough with you. It is normal for a bride to purchase new clothing, is it not?"

"There are at least ten dresses in my trunk, is that not enough? _Or is muslin only fit for the whores around these parts?_ _"_

"Please Elizabeth. Please can you not see bad in everything I say or do. I did not mean to imply." He sighed out his frustrations on seeing her shackles rise once more. "You should be wearing satins, silks and the finest lace. Nothing but the softest leather should be placed upon your feet. Regardless of the fact that I feel you deserve to wear such finery, London society will except nothing less. If you are seen in your sprig muslin, you will be subject to unrelenting ridicule. It is a disgrace, but high society is very apt at making a newcomer feel ostracised, and they will do so until your spirit breaks. I will not allow that.

"I know you are angry with me still, but I have tried to explain why I did what I did. I know it is all my fault and I told you yesterday that I was trying to come to terms with what had happened. I am not good with change and you must admit that it was under unusual circumstances."

"Oh, very unusual! To come face to face with the woman you were meant to be with, only moments after you had said such things about her family. My sister, Lydia, is only fifteen, so she does act like a child, because she is one! My mother may be loud and vulgar, but she is still my mother and I love her dearly. Mary at least attempts to entertain, even if she is not accomplished. She would rather participate, than lazily sit back and wait for other's to do all the entertaining. Now that you have met my father, I assume you will wish to make a harsh judgement on him… or even ME‽… _So Mr Darcy, as an offspring of that so called vulgar woman, do I meet with your expectations?_ _"_ She was angry once again.

"Dear god, you heard me! I'm so sorry," he sighed. He did not realise that his conversation with Bingley had been so loud.

"Of course I heard you, for I was but ten feet away. I would think that half of the assembly room heard you."

"It was an empty-headed remark. I do not usually act as such, but I was in a foul mood."

"And _your_ words put _me_ into a foul mood. Now if you will excuse me, it seems that I have an appointment to keep," she said as she stood to leave.

"Elizabeth sit down, please do not leave just yet. We still have things to discuss and you need to eat… please," he said as he pushed the plate of scones towards her, in an attempt that she at least consumed something small during breakfast.

She sat back at the table on seeing his expression change to regret, and there was now a softness about him that was not unbecoming. As she continued to survey his features, she again thought him rather handsome. "If you wish, you can take your sister. The coachman has been furnished with the directions to Gracechurch Street. You can go to the modiste together, as I am sure you wish to spend some time with her before she travels back to Hertfordshire."

"Thank you, sir," she said as she toyed with the food on her plate.

"Are you going to eat that or just play with it?"

"I am not hungry, I have no appetite," she said, her voice almost breaking as her emotions began to build again. _I will not break, I will not break,_ she repeated in her head over and over again.

"You need to eat. I can see you have not been taking care of yourself this past week. I know that is my fault, but you cannot keep this fixation of not eating up forever. You will grow ill."

"May I go?" Her voice was subdued.

"Yes, but I want you to take something with you, in case you are hungry later. I do not want you fainting.

"Edward, the footman, is outside waiting by the carriage as he will be accompanying you. There is no limit on what you can purchase, but let the modiste guide you as she will know exactly what is needed. I want a whole new wardrobe, including undergarments, shoes, bonnets and night clothes. If your sister has a desire to purchase something, I have no objection with it being placed on our account."

"Our account? How did you arrange that so quickly. What am I to do, for I have no money to settle it!"

"I sent Gladstone there yesterday afternoon, whilst we were getting married. I had already changed the name earlier in the week to 'Mr and Mrs Darcy', but Gladstone arranged the appointment. Do not worry about the money, for the modiste is aware that it is I who will settle the balance. Here is twenty pounds, if you need it," he said as he handed her a small roll of bank notes."

She reluctantly accepted the money, as she did not wish to argue any further. She was already exhausted at their bickering. She placed a currant scone into a napkin and stood. Darcy also took to his feet and came to her side. "Can I kiss you?" he asked.

"Do you really want to?"

"Yes, otherwise I would not have asked." Elizabeth showed him her cheek and he moved forward, but he pulled her chin around and placed a slow tender kiss upon her lips, then trailed several along her cheek and to just below her ear. "There, that will tied me over until tonight," he said softly. His eyes were sparkling, and Elizabeth noticed his desire that was burning behind his gaze. She felt as though she was going to faint. _Maybe I need to eat that scone after all,_ she thought.

* * *

"Oh Jane, it is so good to see a familiar face," Elizabeth sighed as she entered the Gardiner residence.

"Oh Lizzy, how are you?"

"I do not know where to begin, the man baffles me. One minute he shouts and commands, the next he's showing concern and is tender. He tried to explain his behaviour this morning, but I do not know what to make of him still. He is an enigma."

"I am sure you will grow to love him. The Elders have yet to fail with their choices."

"Yes, but how long will it take? He may be on his deathbed when that happens… Enough of him, are you available today?"

"I am. Uncle is at the warehouse and aunt has taken the children out for the morning, we are quite alone. I had considered going with them, but thought you would need me, but expected you would send a carriage. Why are you here?"

"Mr Darcy has arranged for us to go to the modiste. It seems that my attire is not good enough for him, or society," she said rolling her eyes. "I am sure he finds me an embarrassment."

"What makes you say that? Surely you both feel for each other after your bonding?"

"I certainly do not, and I doubt Mr Darcy does either. We seem to have bickered and argued since the moment the ink set on our wedding certificate. At least I have the day free of him, and we can enjoy each other's company until you return home."

As the sisters entered the modiste's establishment, several assistants came forward to greet them. "Girls, get back to your posts, I will attend to Mrs Darcy myself," an older woman stated. "Mrs Darcy, I am Madam de Bois. Welcome to my establishment, I will be personally assisting you today."

Elizabeth looked at Jane with a raised brow and a slight smirk. She had never been treated in such a way. To have the owner of a Bond Street establishment at her heels, and not just a lowly shop girl in Meryton, was a new experience. _This must be the Darcy influence,_ she thought. "Thank you. It is good to be here, such fine fabrics you have," Elizabeth stated as she eyed around the room. She noticed that it was a substantial shop, which was separated into areas. There was a cobbler to a room on her left, and on the opposite side was a corner dedicated to the milliner. She realised she would be able to purchase everything under the one roof.

"If you care to come with me, we have a private room in the back." Luckily for Elizabeth, she had chosen to wear her Sunday dress, which was a far cry from her printed sprig muslin for week days. As she removed her Pelisse, Jane noticed the redness of her sister's stone, and her heart fluttered at the thought that she had jumped that bridge from maiden to wife.

"I know this is slightly unorthodox and it may be rather cheeky, but do you have anything which has already been made? I would quite like a new dress for dinner tonight," Elizabeth asked, as she wished to make a point of not wearing her usual attire when dining that evening, as it was so offensive to her husband.

"Oh yes, we have some garments which have not been paid for. The ladies chose not to come back and changed their mind. It does not happen all that often, but sometimes circumstances result in the garment no longer being required. I have several evening gowns, a couple of Spencers and some night clothes. Let me first take your measurements and I can bring through the items to you."

Madam de Bois measured Elizabeth and noted the details in her book. She removed herself for a short while, and returned with several garments. Elizabeth decided that she rather liked a pretty blush pink dress with a lace overdress and a particularly revealing nightgown with matching robe. She did wonder if that particular set had been commissioned by a widow and thought she would be rather daring in purchasing such, considering the past four and twenty hours.

The sisters spent until early afternoon at the establishment and many orders were placed for various types of garments. Edward, who had been waiting patiently outside by the carriage, came to collect the parcels. From there they made their way to the tea rooms, followed by some time spent at Western Exchange, where the ladies perused the many small booths that were filled with a multitude of items, from fine English porcelain to strange trinkets from overseas. Finally, Elizabeth chanced upon the exact vendor that she was hoping to find at such a place. A small stall at the end of the parade, covered with artisan's tools. Inks, pencils, charcoals, paints and canvases galore, a deluge of supplies that would keep Elizabeth busy for weeks, if not months. She had to spend her spare time in London somehow, and this would be the ideal avocation. She spent nearly ten pounds equipping herself of her craft paraphernalia. She may have been extravagant at the number of procurements, but she had been given funds to spend and spend she would.

Edward once again carried the purchases back to the carriage, and the ladies followed in order to return home. "I see you wish to fill your days with pretty paintings, Lizzy, but please do not neglect Mr Darcy, you cannot be hostile towards him forever."

"I can but try, but I must admit that I do not hate him as much as I did yesterday."

"Well, that is better than nothing, I suppose. Just ensure you continue in that direction, as I know you, Lizzy, one wrong word from his lips and you will turn on him." Elizabeth did not answer, she knew she was being severe on the man, but did he not deserve it? Maybe he had paid his penance, and she could be a little more civil towards him.

They travelled back to Gracechurch Street, where Elizabeth spent only half an hour in her aunt and uncle's company. Knowing she should return to Darcy house and ready herself for dinner, she bid them a sombre farewell, knowing that she would not see Jane before Christmas, unless she could persuade her husband to spend a few days there before travelling to Pemberley.

* * *

"Mrs Darcy‽" Elizabeth heard on entering the House. Her husband's voice was firm. _Lord! I have just walked in through the door. What has set him off now?_ she thought. She had had rather an enjoyable day with Jane, and was it all to be washed away in an instant with her husband's temper? She stood in the vestibule, only having removed her bonnet and still had yet to dispense of her pelisse, when her husband appeared at the doorway to his study. "Where have you been until this hour?" he bellowed out across the open expanse. His voice echoing throughout the marbled hall before taking a path to the upper floors.

"Shopping, as you instructed." What was she expected to do when he ordered her to?

"Until this hour? I expected you back after lunch."

"We did not leave the modiste until one o'clock, then I treated Jane at the tea rooms. After which, we spent the rest of the time at The Western Exchange. When I took Jane home, I spent half an hour with my relatives."

"I expected you to return after your dress fittings."

"But I will not see my sister for months, if not years. Do you begrudge me her company before she leaves? She will be so far away." Darcy's stance softened as he realised what he was asking of his wife, surely a few hours extra was not going to disrupt his plans. "Also, if you wanted me back so soon, why did you give me a ridiculous sum of money to spend this morning? The modiste bill was put on account as per your instruction. So please tell me, sir, what was the extra funds for? _Maybe you expected me to take it on a sight seeing tour, or a ride around the park?_ " Darcy did not have an answer. He did give her money, but had not expected her to spend it that day. "So was the money you gave me my pin money in its entirety? I hope not as I have spent half of it."

"No, we have yet to discuss that. I did not think you would spend the whole day frittering it away."

"I have not _frittered it away, sir_. I have spent a portion of it, replacing items that I had left behind at Longbourn. If you wish for me to return them and get the money back, I will, but I would suggest you arrange for my property to be retrieved from my previous home. _I can give you the direction if you wish_."

"That will not be necessary," he sighed. "I apologise. I just assumed you would return immediately. I should have realised you would wish to be with your sister on her last day in town. Please come with me." He took her hand into his and led her into the parlour. He could feel the tingling sensations between their palms, which had him thinking such lewd thoughts that he nearly changed direction and led her up the stairs. When they entered the parlour, he kissed the back of her hand, lingering slightly longer than was proper. Elizabeth could sense his thoughts at that moment and pulled away, only to sit down on the furthest seat she could find. "Can you not bear to sit any closer?" He looked hurt.

"I could sense… Oh, never mind," she said, as she moved to the chair next to his.

"Did your sister's presence ensure your enjoyment today? I know ladies prefer to attend the modiste, when in company."

"Yes, but it was bitter-sweet. I will not know when I shall see her again, for Derbyshire is such a distance," she said, her words faded off as she pondered on the magnitude of the trip.

"I know that when we ensconce to the country, it will seem far. You can have Jane visit at Christmas, if you wish. Or she can stay in London, when we are there for the season. Either way, I can send the carriage, as it is well sprung and the journey will not seem so taxing."

"Do you follow the rules of the London Season?"

"Not strictly, only for a short period at a time over the winter months. The air gets rather unbearable when the heat rises in July and I much prefer the north. I anticipate we will travel to Pemberley before the month is out."

"Hertfordshire is pleasant in the summer months, but then you would not wish to be amongst the savages for too long."

"Please, can we put an end to all this. I cannot apologise any more than I already have. I was not in a good place that night, I had not been in a good mood for many months. I left my sister at home, as she is rather out of sorts due to an incident which occurred last year. On top of which, I had Bingley's constant wish for me to dance, an activity that he knows I detest."

"Then why bother attending if it was such a tedious event for you."

"And why did you attend, when you only sat outside in the open air all evening?"

"I had no choice, my family was there."

"And I had no choice. I had to accompany my friend, whom I was staying with at the time. I cannot be rude in refusing my companionship when he is letting me stay under his roof."

"But you can be so to the rest of the occupants of that room?"

"Words that I now regret." He moved to sit next to her and cupped her face in his hands, he pulled forward and wished to plant a kiss on her lips, but Elizabeth refused.

"I beg your pardon, Mr Darcy, please excuse me. I wish to ready myself for dinner. That is if you care for my company this evening? I can just so easily have a tray brought to my rooms."

Darcy sighed again, but accepted her removal in favour of her company later that evening. "I would be honoured if you join me, we can talk some more, if you wish."

"What I wish for does not seem to be of importance now, I am at your service. I will be ready for seven."

Darcy instantly noted her words, and the tone in which they were delivered. Again, Elizabeth was bristled once more. _At my service?_ he pondered. _I need to see Richard, he will be able to make sense of such a confusing woman. I have never known a woman to be so much in and out of high dudgeon. I am surprised she does not fall over her own mood swing._

* * *

Sally had been summoned to the mistresses chambers, in order to fill the bath. Elizabeth's body had started to ache from all her ramblings around town, and on taking her shoes off, she noticed small vesicles on the skin of her feet. _I suppose I will have to go bare footed for the rest of the day,_ she thought, for she had brought no mules with her.

As she sank into the luxury of a full tub of water, she closed her eyes and the soothing of the heat allowed her muscles to sigh their relief. The day had been long, and although it felt they had not travelled far at the time, both sisters had walked the equivalent of Longbourn to Meryton six times over. "Ma'am, do you wish to wash your hair tonight?"

"Oh, it will not be dry before dinner. Maybe you can just style it into a classic coiffeur with fillet. Are you able to do that?"

"Yes Ma'am. Miss Darcy allowed me to do all sorts with her hair, so I am quite practised with most styles."

"Oh, you are Miss Darcy's maid? What is she like?"

"I only see her when the master brings her to town. She is very timid, but would not expect anything less from one so young and under the master's care... I have not seen her for nearly a year, before she-" Here, the maid stopped to bite her tongue. She had said too much, for it was not her place to spread idol rumours that she had heard amongst the staff. "Please forgive me, mistress, I should not have said."

Elizabeth could see that the maid was now concerned that she had exceeded her position in the household. She was about to reveal the happenings within the Darcy family from the year prior, and the maid knew that she was not permitted to spread the internal rumours, even if it was to the mistress. "Do not concern yourself… Erm? Do we have any lace ribbon that you can use on my hair?" The maid smiled and all thoughts on her faux pas were forgotten. She busied herself with ensuring that all the wrinkles were gone from the gown before assisting her mistress from the bathtub.

Elizabeth reached the bottom step of the stairs, when she noticed there was no one around. She made her way to the parlour, in order to wait for her husband. Seeing Gladstone in the vestibule, she asked where Mr Darcy was. "He has had to go out, ma'am. It was short notice, but the master stated he would return before dinner." She wondered what would have made him leave the house on his own, at such a late hour.

* * *

Seven o'clock passed, then the eighth hour approached and was left behind. Elizabeth was now beginning to brood on the disrespect that her husband had shown her, but should she have expected anything less.

She was contemplating on whether to return to her bedchambers, when the front door opened and laughter filled the house. She shot up and onto her stockinged feet, and came to a still by the doorway to the parlour. She watched in disbelief as two men fell into the house, both drunk as a pair of skunks. There they stood in the entrance way, attempting to disrobe themselves of their coats. "Ah-ha! The luflee Mizziz D'harcy, I hope you haf not bin waiting long?" Darcy slurred, as he struggled out of his coat. The sleeves had stuck whilst he tried to shrug himself out of it, so it needed the assistance of the other lout to rid him of the garment. All endeavours were made to pull it off, including a few grunts of frustration and a strategically placed knee.

She looked at both of them and notice a family resemblance between the pair. However, the stranger's colourings were much lighter and his countenance, although inebriated, was warm and inviting. He smiled and then smiled some more, for he could not take his eyes from her, even when trying to shed Darcy from his clothing. "Oi, Dar… D'harcy, you dijunt tell me how pretty she iz. Pretty rose fl… flower in p… pink."

"Rich-hard! Handz off, sheez mine!" Darcy grumbled, as he fell down onto a conveniently placed chair.

"You're drunk! Where have you been‽" Elizabeth exclaimed. Her body stood rigid. She did not move an inch, but Darcy got up from his seat and slinked his way over to her.

"Hat Whites… and you are correct, I ham hindeed a trifle dizguised, mademoiselle… NO! Madam, as you are married… to ME," he grinned. "But tit duzen't follow that I do not know what I ham doing, I still function quite well," he said, grinning down at his frontage, where there was evidence of his arousal within his breeches. "Ho! You got no shoooz hon," he giggled. "But I seez you haf stock-hind feet. Hide like to p'heel thoze hoff hof you later."

"D'harcy, You do know I'm shteel here?" Richard stated with a snort.

"Shit!" he exclaimed under his breath. "You do not know my cuz… cuzin, do you? This is Rich-hard, _Dick_ for short," he snorted.

"At your service, mon petite fille," Richard stated, as he took an exaggerated deep bow, which nearly made him topple over. "I would preever Richard, if you don't mind. I always think of something quite vulgar when someone calls me the hother," he said, but turned to Darcy, "Cuzin, you sh… should not be zo rude to your wife, she duzen't need rem… reminding off your _functionings._ "

Elizabeth was not sure what to do, she just stood there watching the men act the fools. She was, however, brought to her senses when she felt the back of Darcy's fingers upon her bosom, just above the lace trim of her dress. "Mr Darcy! Do you mind?"

"Not in the shlightest! You haf perficked skin, my darling," he whispered to her as he nuzzled her neck and then proceeded to go in for a kiss, but Elizabeth's head jolted back.

 _My Darling? Did he just call me his darling?_ she thought. _How dare he call me his darling, and how dare he be so forward in front of his cousin._ "I am going to bed!"

"Oh goody, hi'll come wif you," Darcy said, as he proceeded to follow her to the stairs. He looked down and noticed the end of her sash around her waist and grabbed the end of it. Elizabeth felt the tug as the material pulled tight and stopped.

"Alone!" she commanded from the first step. She looked down at a dumbfounded Darcy, who was now overly pouting. He dropped the ribbon from his grasp and stood there, saddened at her abruptness. Elizabeth turned once more and made her way up the stairs and to her rooms.

She immediately requested Sally bring her meal on a tray and for the maid to relay back to Mrs Sturgess, the housekeeper, to feed the men and give them as much spirits as they could take. They were drunk, but not enough to pass out, so her intention was to make Darcy so inebriated that he would drink himself into a stupor and be that way until morning. She knew by the way he had paid her attentions, that he would be putting upon her that night, and hopefully she would be given a reprieve for at least that evening, with the assistance of plenty of liquor.

Elizabeth had locked every door on retiring. It had turned midnight and there was no sound from within the house. All was quiet from the floor below, giving her the relief and pleasure that her scheme had worked. On thinking this, she was able to sleep without difficulty.

Downstairs in the drawing room, however, the men had been quietly drinking their way through the second decanter of brandy, and were as wide awake as any man with sobriety would be. The fellows had been gaming partners for most of their lives when it came to certain matters, and drinking challenges were forefront of their sports. "Howa minny is zat now… cuz… cuzin?" Richard slurred.

"Erm? … twice haz minny haz yo… you, but… only haf haz many as I shoo… should do."

"Fu… Fuck! Shit, sorwee, I must be… behafe. Don' want the li…little ladybir to hear you… me?"

"Dick!"

"Yez?"

"No, I'ma calling you a dick!" Darcy said, then fell back into his chair.

"I'z told joo I dint… duzen't like it, and you shoozunt say such things in front of the l'hittle ladybur. It'z not right."

"What jid I do so wong?" Darcy asked. He could not remember his inappropriate behaviour only a couple of hours before.

"You tudged Mizziz D'harcy in a very naughty place and plopa-zishuned her," he laughed. "You won't be getting h'any favours tonight, mark my words…. His she az delightful az she looks?"

"Not saying, Dick!"

" Hef… off D'harcy, I told joo not to call me that!"

"I can't, it'z my house. Mm… Mrs D'harcy may help with the f… Huh! What was I saying?"

"You told me to hef… off? No, that waz me… I told joo to fuck off! Shit, zaid it again. Fuck! Shit! Oh bollocks!" Richard sat there and gave up.

"No. That weren't tit…" Darcy sat there and watched the moving ceiling for the answer, then down at his breaches, where there was evidence of a rather prominent bulge. "Ah! Mrs D'harcy… I want her!" he stated abruptly and staggered up from his seat. "You go home, Dick!"

"Hef… off! I told joo not ta call me DICK!" but Darcy ignored him. He rang for Gladstone and requested he get the carriage around front in order to take Richard home. "Go home, Dick!" he spluttered before turning on his heels and making his way to his rooms. Richard sat on the front step to the entrance, waiting for the carriage to come around. Taking deep breaths he realised he was more drunk than he had hoped to be that night, but was happy to have put away a near bottle of Darcy's brandy, all by himself.

* * *

"Noah‽ NOAH‽" Darcy shouted out as he walked into his bedchambers.

The valet rushed out of the dressing room, in an attempt to quit his master of his loud babbling, for he knew the mistress must already be asleep. "Sir, I am here. Do you wish to just change into your gown?" the valet asked, knowing it would not be a good idea to shave him in his present state, or even contemplate a bath, for fear of drowning.

"Yez, bu' juzz a robe, no shit… shirt."

The valet helped the master out of his clothes and into his banyan. Darcy laid down on top of his bed and just stared at the swirling ceiling once more, wanting to know why he had gone to bed after abruptly pushing Richard out of his house. There was a reason, but for the life of him he could not remember why. "Hah! Mrs D'harcy!" he cried out to himself after ten minutes of quiet mumbles. He staggered up and made his way to the shared sitting room and over to her bedchambers door, but it was locked. Knowing that they shared a balcony and that the key to the door to her rooms was the same as his, he ventured out into the coolness of the night. Staggering the length of the elevated platform, he came to her door and turned the key, then the handle. "Yez!" he whispered triumphantly. As he sneaked into her room, he could see Elizabeth asleep in her bed. The heat of the night had allowed his wife to push down her bedding and her sheer nightgown had rode up her body to just above her knees, which were slightly parted.

He shook off his banyan and climbed into bed without a stitch of clothing on. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. "Oh Elizabeth," he sighed, but his actions woke her and she jerked so violently that she nearly knocked Darcy from the bed. His hold of her, however, was so tight that he managed to stay put with the additional anchorage of his wife's form.

"What are you doing? Get out!" she demanded.

"Pweaze, I want comforts!" Darcy requested like a spoilt child.

"You need a good sleep, Mr Darcy. Return to your own room and leave me alone!"

"No! Lizzy, pweaze," he asked as he stroked her cheek. He had never addressed her so familiar, but Elizabeth found it rather wonderful, even if she did not care to show it. "God, you har zo glorious.. zo b-hootiful. Do you realise how h'alluring you are ta me?"

"You have drunk too much and are acting as a fool."

"Fool for you," he said, as he nuzzled her bosom. "Pweaze le'me, juzz…"

"No!" she scolded, pushing him off of her.

Darcy fell back. "I'ma not moving!" he pouted, sulking where he lay.

"Go away!"

"NO!" he shouted. "I… WILL… NOT… LEEF!"

"Fine, then I will," Elizabeth stated as she scrambled off of the bed, but Darcy grabbed her and pulled her back on top and into his embrace.

"Pwease Lizzy, I beg off you ta stay, le'me juzz hold joo."

"Do not touch me, Mr Darcy," she stated as she lay back down beside him.

"I will try my hardestist," he stated solemnly, as he stroked the length of her neck with his fingers.

* * *

 **AN - Oh do I love writing drunk :)**


	8. Chapter 8

.

 **June 7th 1811  
** **Darcy House, London**

It was a few hours later, when Elizabeth woke. The room was chilled from the open window that Darcy had neglected to close. She turned towards the breeze and felt the morning's sunlight upon her face. She opened one eye gingerly, so that she would not be blinded by the dazzle, but to her surprise, it was still dark outside. Being half asleep, she assumed it to be the candelabrum, as two of the three candles were still burning, but had burnt down to the sconce.

She turned over to see her husband flat on his back, and resembling a starfish. One arm had been unceremoniously flung across her middle, and the other was hanging off of the bed, both legs splayed apart. Annoyed at not only having a disrespectful husband, who sort out his cousin's company rather than her own, she had to put up with him now taking up most of her bed. _At least he had the decency to black out within five minutes of coming to me,_ she thought.

She grabbed his hand and threw it off of her, where it landed on his hip with a thud. Darcy stirred at this act and Elizabeth held her breath, as he turned slightly and groaned his annoyance of being put out of his comfortable position. She prayed that he would not wake, and her body began to relax again when he succumb to his unconscious state once more.

It was around nine, when she woke again. She felt warm and snug, but there was an odd sensation upon her. She peered down and found a large hairy hand attached to her right breast. Not only was it strategically placed upon her womanly mound, but had traversed into her nightgown and its thumb was stroking her now hardened nipple. His other arm was wrapped around her, and in all intents and purposes she was held in his embrace. Darcy had also flung his leg between hers, and she could feel his thigh pressed against her pudenda, for her nightgown had ridden high enough in the night to allow his skin to meet hers. She wanted to tell him to return to his rooms, but how could she without alerting him to their entanglement, for surely he would take advantage of the situation.

She shifted slightly in order to remove herself from the bed, but Darcy had such a firm grip of her that she was entrapped and unable to budge an inch, then his thigh pushed against her and she had to stifle her reaction. The sensations he was inadvertently bestowing upon her body were beginning to feel rather pleasing, and Elizabeth thought upon relishing in his touch. He was still asleep, her desires were stirred and she remembered his words from the previous day. ' _I want you to let go when we are together. I want you to embrace the passion that is inside of you and let your body tell you what you want, not your mind_ _'_ _._ She was listening to her body and it was telling her not to move, to stay and accept his ministrations. Her mind, however, was telling her to get up and throw a pitcher of cold water over his head. _Relax, relax, relax,_ she thought. _Embrace the passion inside of me._ At least her husband was not awake to witness her own lewd actions.

All thoughts of her anger at him being a total toss pot had now been pushed to the back of her mind, in favour of her carnal appetite. She revelled in the guilty pleasure of her husband's hand and whimpered as he periodically squeezed her bosom. She felt a longing for friction between her legs. His thigh was still at her centre and it only took for her to rock her hips against him, to feel a glorious ache begin to build.

Darcy woke to her groans. His wife was in his arms, in the midst of some sort of carnal pleasure. "Elizabeth?" he mumbled, still half asleep and with rather a poor head. He could not decipher what had happened to bring him to her, but there he was in her bed, she was in his arms, and rocking against his leg and making the most delicious sounds. He then noticed his hand upon her and what he was doing. "Dear god, I must be dreaming!" he gulped.

On hearing her husband now awake, Elizabeth snapped out of her raptures, and with force pulled away from him in order to remove herself from the bed. The embarrassment of what her husband had just awoken to weighed heavy on her conscience. She could not bear the mortification of being caught in such a state, for he had surely seen his wife's relinquishment of her morals in favour of her voluptuous pleasure.

She ran to the dressing room, poured out some cold water from the pitcher, which had stood overnight, and repeatedly splashed her face. In doing so, she drenched the front of her garment, making the now wet translucent fabric stick to her body. She cursed herself for feeling like a depraved widow in a whore house. "What must he think of me?" she choked.

"Elizabeth? What is the matter?" Darcy called out softly from the doorway, now concerned by her retraction. He knew that she felt ashamed once more, for she had been caught in the act of pleasuring herself with his body, but she should not.

She was now hidden behind the privacy screen, as she did not wish for him to see her in such a state. "Can you come out from behind the screen? I would much prefer to converse with you face to face."

"I cannot." She was still too flushed to show herself. _How embarrassing to have to face one_ _'_ _s husband in such a state of want, and after doing such an act,_ she thought.

"Cannot, or will not? _I am sure you are not harnessed to anything that is fixed in place._ "

"Please sir, just leave me be. You have importuned me enough this morning. I request that you go back to your rooms."

"Importune you? Lizzy, I think you will find it was the other way around. It was you who made advances towards me, although I was not even aware of my part in the matter."

He pulled the screen to one side and stood behind her. She was facing the wall, trying to hide her glowing complexion from him. He moved forward and she could feel his form behind her, pressing into her back. _Oh dear lord! He_ _'_ _s naked!_ She saw a flash of skin, when his arm came around her and wrapped about her waist and his chin came to rest upon her shoulder. He gazed into the mirror, which hung on the wall in front of them, and looked at his wife's reflection. "Do you know how sweet you smell first thing in the morning, Elizabeth. Your own womanly perfume is enough to send a grown man mad, and I am sure they are readying my place at Bedlam as we speak," he confessed as he placed tender kisses into the crook of her neck.

His arm wrapped further around her, entrapping her within his grip. "Oh Elizabeth, why do we argue so much?" he asked as he continued to place feather kisses upon her shoulder. "I only wish to exist in a blissful state with you. To enjoy the felicity of our marriage."

"Then you need to treat me with respect, something you have shown little of so far… You left last evening and returned three hours later, in a drunken state. Why did you leave me waiting? Was it revenge for my staying out all day?"

"Of course not, that was the furthest from my mind. I did not wish to stay over the half hour, but Richard applied me with whiskey, and before I knew it I was a swill tub. He knows that I am unable to tolerate that particular drink, but he assured me that he would not keep me past the half an hour. By the third swig, I was filling my own glass and time was all but forgotten. Please forgive me, Elizabeth, I intended to be back before you came down for dinner." Darcy did not say why he went to his cousin in the first place, for if she knew, he was sure that there would be another argument. "Can we start over again. I will promise to treat you with the respect you deserve."

"I do not know. You do not seem to be treating me like a lady at the moment," she sighed, as her head fell back against him, for during the whole discussion he had been holding her firm to him and kissing any skin that was available for the taking. Her desires took hold of her once more, when she felt him nip at her ear, the tug which followed such an indecent act sent waves of cupidity ripping through her body, and seizing her severity towards her husband. She could do nothing but surrender to him.

His hand, which had found its place upon her breast, dipped inside her garment and squeezed her suppleness gently. Elizabeth's body trembled as he found her nipple, pert and hardened, and once again his thumb rubbed the raised spot back and forth.

"You are my wife, and I will treasure you as such... With this Ring I thee wed _…_ _kiss…_ with my body I thee worship _…_ _rub…_ and with all my worldly goods I thee endow _…_ _groan…_ Oh Elizabeth, I need you so much. Come back to bed."

He turned her around and pulled her gown from her shoulders and down her body. The sensation of the lace edge brushing over her erect nipples had her almost falling to the floor, as her legs gave way. Darcy grabbed her and lifted her from her feet, in order to carry her back to the bed. She was so overcome that she could not protest, she did not wish to protest. "God, I want you so much," he murmured as he placed her down upon the bed.

He lay himself down beside her and perched himself up on one elbow. With slow movements, his fingers moved from her bosom and down her body. She knew in what direction he was heading, for her hips raised slightly in anticipation of his touch. "Do you wish for me to continue, darling?" he asked, his voice was gentle. She whispered that she would very much like it if he did, and on hearing this, Darcy's hand continued its path down her body and to the spot he longed for.

"Oh William," she exhaled. She was giddy. She was drowning in the headiness of her husband's encouragement.

She opened her eyes and looked up to him with such an expression of desire. Darcy's heart felt as if it would burst from his chest, when he saw his wife in such a state. Had she finally accepted him? She lay there, her arms placed above her head, submitting to his every endeavour, for she was acquiesce to his every move. "May I kiss you?"

"I thought you already had."

"I mean a very intimate kiss."

She shyly nodded her consent. She knew what he meant, for she had read about such things in her father's hidden erotic literature.

He moved down her body, and as he came closer to her femininity, he heard her whimpers of appreciation of what was about to come. He pushed his tongue into her flesh, and a deep throaty groan of his wife filled the room as she squirmed beneath him. She was wet and his mouth filled with her essence and every lap of her femininity, made his cock twitch in response. He furthered is efforts when he felt her small hands upon his head, sinking her fingers into his locks and grabbing fists full of hair with a slight tug. Her hips began to rock against his face and for a moment he had to smile inwardly at how she was almost riding his face.

He could take no more, he needed to be inside of her. He rose and came to a kneeling position. Lifting her legs, he rested them upon his shoulders and introduced his tarse into her wetness. He pushed the tip in, and on feeling this Elizabeth's eyes flew open once more, but they quickly rolled back into her head, as he deepened his penetration.

His moves were slow, his pace was measured and sweet, a far cry from the onslaught his body had given hers on their wedding night. "Open your eyes. Let me look at you, sweetheart." When she looked up into the dark orbs of her husband, she felt her eyes begin to roll again. Elizabeth had felt nothing like it before. He was so deep, that she could feel his tallywags press against her rump on each painstakingly slow lunge. She was a ball of fire, the heat radiating from her centre now filled her entire body.

He bent forward and allowed her legs to lower. He wished to tip the velvet, and allow his tongue to dance merrily with hers. His hands cupped her head in his palms, supporting her as his lips made contact. His eager tongue brushed over her lips with a flick several times before Elizabeth parted hers, allowing him permission to traverse her mouth.

After a while, his attentions moved across her cheek, planting wet kisses in a pathway to her neck. His day old stubble upon his face swept across her cheek and sent a signal straight throughout Elizabeth's body, and she instantly ignited around him. Darcy welcomed her response and let himself go with one final thrust. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" he shouted out on each pulse of his cock.

He lay on top of his wife, hoping that he would regain his breath before he died a blissful death. But as he calmed, he felt a trembling under him. His head rose and he saw before him, his wife crying. "No! No! Please do not weep, Lizzy. What is the matter? Did I hurt you?"

"You seduced me!"

"What do you mean? I am sure it was you who seduced me. If I remember correctly, you were most amorous when I woke up, you were rubbing yourself against me."

"I was not, you were touching me, I strictly said no touching."

"When?"

"Last night."

"But I was drunk. How do you expect me to remember that in my intoxicated state? I cannot even remember entering your rooms."

"Well you did, via the balcony, and I told you no touching and you… you touched!"

"I could not help it, Lizzy. Proprieties be damned when I am a drunk and a fool!… How foolish of me to think that my touch would be so pleasing to you. Do you really feel that repulsed by my presence?" he asked, hoping that she would answer in the negative, but she made no answer. "Thank you madam. You have fully given me your answer by your silence, and I fear that I have now taken up far too much of your time," he said solemnly. He stood, bowed, grabbed his robe and left the room.

Elizabeth cried her frustrations into her pillow, so that no one could hear. But within a minute or so, she had quietened and realised what she had done. Her husband had left her, believing that she despised him still, but she did enjoy his tenderness, when he gave it. She had accused him of persuasions and allurements, but she was clearly aroused before he woke. He had bestowed upon her such feelings, after she had already languished in the sensations whilst he was in slumber. When he had awoken, what he saw had aroused him. He wanted her, he desired her and she let him take her, willingly.

She scrambled to her feet and dressed in only her robe. Making her way across the sitting room, she burst into his bedchambers without knocking. Darcy was sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked as though he had the world on his shoulders with his head bowed down. He stood, when he heard her enter, but went towards his bathing room and shut the door, so that Noah was not witness to any further arguments she wished to initiate. "I am sorry! Are you satisfied?" Elizabeth sobbed out.

Darcy smiled on seeing her relent. He came to her and took her hands into his, but asked, "Yes, I am exceedingly sated, but are you?" Elizabeth blushed and he took it that she did. "So you enjoyed it too, Mrs Darcy? Enough to repeat the experience?" She murmured something in response, but Darcy could not quite hear what she had said. "Was that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Elizabeth, are you blushing."

"Yes."

"You look very lovely when you blush. So lovely that I could take you again, here, now."

"But you cannot, we have only just…"

"It does not take long to revive one's libido. But do not worry, I know when to stop, even if I do not wish to. I would not want to ruin our time together. I will see you downstairs, my darling."

Elizabeth took this as her cue to leave, now that they had resolved their disagreement to some extent. But before she did, she stood on her tiptoes and grabbed her husband's head and pulled him to her, where she planted a rather sloppy wet kiss upon his lips before making her way out of the door.

* * *

By the time Elizabeth had bathed and entered the breakfast room, Darcy had already eaten and locked himself away in his study. He still had several things that needed his attention, if they were to depart to the north before the end of the week.

"Edward, has Mr Darcy left the house?"

"No mistress, he is in his study," the footman confirmed. Elizabeth knew that she had to approach her husband in regards to spending time in Hertfordshire, and she thought it best to approach him that morning.

After breaking fast, she made her way to him. She knocked and was given admittance. "Darling, you do not need to knock," he stated as he saw his wife peer around the edge of the door.

"I did not know if you were with anyone. I would not wish to interrupt a meeting."

"Come in. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I have a favour to ask."

"And you thought you would ask this whilst I am in good spirits?" he smiled at the thought that his wife had already begun to use her charms to get her own way, but he did not mind.

"Well… yes," she said whilst fidgeting on the spot. "I just wanted to ask if we could stop at Hertfordshire before we headed north. It is on the way."

"I had already planned on it. But we will stay at Netherfield, not Longbourn," he stated as he stood and came to her.

"I would prefer that also. I would not feel relaxed in my family home now that we are to share a bed."

"So you wish to share my bed now?" Darcy was intrigued.

"If you so wish it. I quite like the warmth you provide on a chilly night."

"Is that all? Not _the heat_ between us?" His wife turned crimson on that thought. "But more importantly do you wish to share my bed?"

"Does it matter what I wish?"

"Yes, it does to me. I want to hear you desire it also."

"Why?"

"I want you to admit that you enjoy my advances now."

"Why is there a need for me to confirm it."

"Because I want to hear it from your lips. 'I desire you'… Say it Lizzy," he breathed. His lips were almost touching hers. He was so close that he could feel the heat radiating from her body and her flowery fragrance consumed him.

"Yes," she breathed, "I desire you, are you happy now?"

"Definitely. Please Lizzy, no more arguments, no more bickering. We can make this work," he begged, as he placed a soft sweet kiss on the corner of her mouth, and then the other.

"I will try, but please take my feelings into account."

"I think I have learnt my lesson there. So Hertfordshire? If you wish, we can leave at the end of the week, and spend a few nights at Netherfield. I would like at least one day to go hunting with Bingley, although it is out of season, so not sure how many birds we will take down. It will give you time to spend with your family." Elizabeth was satisfied with his plans. Several days with her family would be treasured.

* * *

It was heading towards the end of the day and after dinner, when the newly-weds had ensconced to the parlour. Darcy started to read aloud several Shakespeare sonnets to his wife, whom was lying on the couch, with her feet on his lap. Before long, he realised that she had fallen to sleep, for his deep soothing tones had her so relaxed that her fatigue took over.

It soon became apparent to Darcy, that it was close to retiring and his wife would not stir from her tranquil state. He watched her sleep for a few more minutes, her body calm and her breathing steady. How wonderful she was and how lucky he finally felt. She did not wake, so he chose to carry her to her rooms and instructed the maid to retire for the evening. He would undress his wife and put her to bed.

As he pulled the dress from her form and started to unfasten her stays, she stirred. "Go back to sleep, Elizabeth. I am only readying you for bed. I will not importune you for favours, I can see you are dog-tired."

He undressed her as far as her chemise and tucked her into bed. "Sweet dreams, my love," he whispered to his sleeping beauty, then left her with her dreams.

* * *

 **June 8th 1811  
** **Darcy house, London**

"Ah, here you are. I did wonder where you had gone," Darcy stated as he came into the breakfast room and took up the seat next to his wife, where she had been reading the Repository. "There will be another issue due next month, I will arrange to have it delivered to Pemberley, if you are interested in reading it."

"That is very kind of you. Father would never purchase it, so Jane and I would venture into Meryton and persuade Mrs Theaston to let us peruse her copy, but we never was able to read it as much as we wished."

"Well Mrs Darcy, you shall be able to now. Are you looking at anything in particular?"

"Just some odd looking piece of furniture. I dare say it would look hideous in any household, let alone the finest."

"Georgie used to look at those and come up with the same conclusion. 'A waste of space', I think she called it once."

"Oh, this is quite a read for someone so young?"

"She looks at the pictures and reads the fashion pages only. I usually have it sent to her, but I refrained from sending that particular copy as it would have either been returned to me unopened, or ripped to shreds. I am not her favourite person," he said, furrowing his brow at the pain that the statement had caused.

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and tucked her fingers into his loose fist. "What happened?"

"I do not wish to talk about it!" he answered, whilst shaking his head for emphasis, but Elizabeth was having none of it.

"But I do. You may not wish to talk about it, but I think I have a need to know. What if I say something wrong, when in her company? I need to at least have an idea of what it is about, so that I do not put my left foot in my big mouth."

"Very well," he sighed in defeat. He knew that if he did not, it would cause another argument and as the mood was the best it had been since their marriage, he chose to divulge what had happened.

He sat and took a few moments to settle and prepare his words. "Last year, Georgiana was left in the capable hands of a Mrs Younge, a governess we had employed a few months prior. Georgie had requested on several occasions that she wished to travel to the coast. I did not want my sister, who was of such a young age, to be travelling alone without my company, so I initially refused her request. Eventually I relented after her persistence and Mrs Younge's assurance that she would not let her out of her sight. I agreed, but only allowing her to stay for a day or two.

"Mrs Younge was to accompany her along with Georgie's maid and a manservant. The next thing I knew was that the magistrate had reprimanded a man on charges of abduction and possible elopement. We all know that to elope is nigh on impossible, but the blackguard had forged documents to show Georgiana as being the age of majority. In addition to that he had stolen two clouded gems from god knows where, and had replaced his for one and whilst Georgie was sleeping, Mrs Young had replaced my sister's clear gem with the other. Apparently he had no intentions of bonding with her after marriage, hoping that the Elders would not be alerted to his scheming.

"Mr Wickham and Mrs Younge were held and I was summoned to Ramsgate, where they had been caught. When I entered the court room, Georgie was in tears and I tried to console her, but it was a hopeless cause. Wickham, the man in question, was found guilty of trying to break the fourth law and was taken away. Mrs Younge was found guilty of aiding and abetting and sentenced to life imprisonment. To this day, no one knows where Wickham is. The rumours are always that they are put to death, but as he had not actually completed the act, it is likely that he has been sent to some far off land."

"Lordy, what a situation to be in… But why is your sister upset with you?"

"Because I was the one that tried to explain all to her. It broke her heart when I said that he did not love her, that it was all a calculated scheme to get hold of her inheritance. She could not understand that he had done it to get his hands on the twenty thousand pounds she is due to inherit. The fool thought that if he had succeeded, he would have had her money, but I am custodian of the trust fund and I would have just called the magistrate to come take him away. Georgie would have been ruined and even sent away herself. I dread to think of how things could have turned out, if the Elders had not been watching and intervened before no real damage was done.

"She had to blame someone for what had happened and as I was the closest to her, and the one who broke the news, that blame fell on my shoulders. I cannot understand how she would lay that at my door and not that blasted scoundrel. Even when they found her own necklace in Mrs Younge's room, she still blamed me.

She talks to Richard, but she has bound him to secrecy, which he feels he has to abide by. He will, however, tell me if she is in danger or is making herself ill. At least I can take comfort in knowing he is looking out for her, to some degree,"

"Tell me about him."

"Richard?… He is a Lieutenant colonel, but left the army a couple of years ago due to his brother dying. He is now the viscount and as his father did not wish to lose his second and only remaining son on the battlefields, the earl forced Richard to give up his commission. To be honest, I think he was relieved. He had spent most of the previous year riding up and down the country as a glorified messenger boy, which was not what he signed up for."

" _Now I suppose he spends his days getting drunk with his cousin?"_

"That was a one off. We do not usually act like that, not any more... I am sorry I was a drunken nincompoop. I would rather spend dinner with my lovely wife than my fool of a cousin."

"Do you think the colonel would like to come to dinner one evening?"

"I am sure he would. But we only have a few days left in London, so maybe it would be better for him to join the party when we are at Netherfield Park. He knows Bingley quite well and loves to hunt."

* * *

As the day was fine, the newly-weds decided to take a walk in the park. Darcy wished to show off his bride, who was now beginning to accept her place beside him. Elizabeth's only thoughts were to stretch her legs, but her feet had yet to heal. Luckily, she managed to walk without discomfort in her satin shoes, with the addition of a pad of linen strategically placed inside her stocking, and so cushioning her injury from the shoe.

As they entered St James Park, Darcy noticed the boats on the lake. "Care to take a ride on the Serpentine?" he asked. Before Elizabeth could refuse, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stretch of water.

"Mr Darcy, slow yourself before I fall on my face!" she exclaimed.

"Let us throw caution to the wind and make merry on the water," he said enthusiastically. He was behaving like a love struck fool.

"What if I fall in? I cannot swim!"

"You will not. The boats are quite stable. Come Mrs Darcy, I insist," he stated as he handed over the coins to the boatman and pulled her onto the small pier. As the small vessel was steadied by two burly men, Darcy picked up his wife and jumped into the boat, but nearly fell overboard when it swayed at the impact.

"I told you it is not safe!"

"It will be once we are seated."

Elizabeth settled back into the pile of cushions, whilst Darcy removed his coat and grabbed the oars. "Oh, are _you_ rowing?"

"Of course, I do not care for another playing gooseberry." She opened her parasol and lay back, relaxed, watching her husband work the oars. She knew he was firm and strong from their intimate time together, but seeing him in such an activity without his coat made her rather wish they were back in their chambers. Her eyes fluttered shut and her mind began to fill with quiet improper thoughts until she was abruptly shaken by the boat hitting the water's edge. "Shit!" he hissed, hoping that his wife did not hear him.

"I heard that, Mr Darcy."

"I apologise. I was not paying attention to where I was going."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at the man before her. "And where, sir, may I ask were your attentions directed?"

"On my wife, of course. You look so beautiful lying there with the warm sun upon you."

"Oh, please do not say such things." She felt a tinge of nerves forming. Was he going to seduce her in the middle of a stretch of water? Even if the onlookers, who were standing behind the fence and away from the edge of the water, could not hear them, they certainly could see them.

"Why ever not, it is true." He pushed the boat away from the edge of the water with the oar, and they continued their pleasure trip along the length of the lake once more.

By four, they had returned home, exhausted. "Oh my feet hurt so much," Elizabeth gasped as she removed her shoes. She noticed that the linen pad had shifted and her foot was now bleeding. _If only someone would invent an adhesive pad that would not shift,_ she thought.

Darcy came and sat down beside her on the settee. He grabbed her feet and pulled them up onto his lap, making Elizabeth pivot where she sat. She wanted to tell him not to, but the feelings that he provoked in her as he rubbed her toes was intoxicating, so she only warned him to mind her heels. "Your feet are tiny, Elizabeth. It is a wonder you do not fall over when you walk, for there is little to keep you steady," he chuckled. His hands came up against her sole and they were almost a match in size. "Look! My hands are the same size."

"You have rather large hands."

"I believe you have small feet."

"Oh William, are we to disagree on the size of hands and feet now. I am done with quarrels," she exhaled.

"Good, it is about time you behaved," he said jovially, but this did not seem a joking matter for Elizabeth.

She sat up and placed her feet firmly on the floor. Putting her shoes back on, she stood and went across the room and stared out of the window. "And we were having such a nice day," she sighed. "It is a shame you have to go and spoil it with your assumptions that it is _I_ who should curb _my_ temper. _I_ who should need to submit to _your_ whims. Why is it always the woman who has to change in a relationship? I have already had to change my name and my home!"

"I was teasing, nothing more. Come sit back down, please." He tapped the seat next to him, indicating where he wanted his wife to sit.

"I will not… I am going up to my rooms to rest until dinner. _I assume you will still be here and not drinking the contents of Whites cellars with your cousin when I come down?_ _"_

"Of course I will be," he said. Was he to take care on everything he said? Why was his wife so determined to pull apart everything that came out of his mouth?

* * *

As Elizabeth made it to her rooms, she closed the door and blew out a deep exhalation. She noticed a dull pain was forming in her stomach. She then realised that it had been nearly a full month since her courses. _Brilliant! That is all I need,_ she thought. _I will have to spend the next four days fighting off Mr Darcy_ _'_ _s advances, or he will surely die of fright!_

And as she predicted, within the hour they had commenced. Luckily, Jane had seen sense in packing her belt and some linen pads for her, so there was no dire emergency for the maid to get her sewing basket out, in order to make some more.

She sent word down to her husband to say that she would spend the rest of the day in her room, due to her being indisposed. Darcy did not understand her meaning, as his only experience with women were widows, for whom courses were a thing of the past, and his sister, whom had not even mentioned the topic to her older brother.

Darcy made his way to her rooms and entered without knocking. "What is the matter? I had a message to say you are indisposed. Are you ill? Are you still mad at me?"

He came and sat beside her and placed his hand upon her thigh, but she flinched and pulled back. "I would rather you not touch me."

"Why ever not? Have I upset you again?"

"It is not that. I am as sick as a cushion," is all that she could say. How could she tell him the truth without embarrassment.

"What is wrong? You were fine earlier, except your feet… Do you have pains in your feet? I can call for the doctor."

"No! No! There is nothing wrong that the doctor can cure. I… Oh dear, I do not want to say. Just… just leave me be for the next four days!" she spluttered out in embarrassment.

"What? Now you are scaring me. I have upset you to the point of making you ill, but how can you determine the duration of your illness."

"Mr Darcy, for someone so educated and worldly as yourself, you can be rather ignorant."

"Elizabeth, what has brought this on? What is the matter? TELL ME!" he barked with conviction.

"Do I have to spell it out? What do women have to endure, just because they are… well, women?"

Darcy delved into the depths of his brain, as to why such an occurrence would happen. Then he remembered Richard saying something about what happens to ladies once a month. "Oh! Please forgive me, I am not that familiar with those issues. I understand now. But are you not even well enough to dine with me? I can have the maids serve dinner, so that you can come down in your night clothes, if that is more comfortable?"

"It would be more comfortable for me to dress as such, but do you think that is wise? What if I was seen coming down the stairs by Gladstone?"

"I will make the men staff disappear for the evening. I am sure we have enough women to assist."

"William. You do realise that I cannot be put upon when I am like this. Please do not ask anything of me."

"Of course I will not. But you may find that I crawl into your bed in the middle of the night, just to hold you. Would you be objectionable to that?"

"No, but I am usually restless during this time and sleep little, so you might be woken by my movements."

"I am sure I can live with that."

That night, Darcy gave his wife some space, however the following night he did not. During the stillness of the darkened hours, he ventured into her rooms and snuck into her bed. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her into his embrace and held her tenderly, before falling back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**.~o0O0o~.**

 **June 12th 1811  
** **Darcy House, London**

Elizabeth had been sitting lazily by the window in her rooms, as Sally meticulously fixed a tear in one of the drapes. The young girl had been sitting on the floor, having already stitched a good half a foot of lace, when Elizabeth heard the pianoforte from the music room. It was a familiar piece, which she had sung on more than one occasion at her aunt Philips' soirees. It was a particular aria within Act II of Mozart's opera buffa, 'The Marriage of Figaro' that she favoured. As the piece moved on, Elizabeth found herself singing softly.

"…Say ye who borrow Love's fleeting spell,  
What is this sorrow naught can dispel?  
What is this sorrow naught can dispel?  
What is this sorrow naught can dispel?"

"You sang that song so beautifully, ma'am," Sally was almost in tears, "I have never heard anything more lovely."

"It was not very faithful to the original, for it is generally sung in Italian. My ability at languages other than my native tongue is virtually non-existent, other than a few words in Latin, so the original lyrics would be lost upon me. The true master of the music is whoever is playing the pianoforte downstairs, not me."

"I couldn't hear any music, mistress?" Sally looked puzzled. "I must be going deaf, for I did not hear one note."

"Surely you must have heard it? It was as though it was coming from the music room."

"Who would be playing? Miss Georgie is the only one who is accomplished enough, for Mr Darcy cannot hold a tune together and his attempts do not stray from a single finger. Us servants are not permitted to touch the instruments. It's forbidden or we'll get the sack." She paused to listen again. "Can you still hear it?"

"I can distinctly hear Mozart. Maybe it is one of the neighbours."

"Yes, more than likely, ma'am. I know the family who reside in the next house have several daughters who play, and we hear them often." Little did Elizabeth know, but the surrounding neighbours were all ensconced to the country and it was only the Darcy residence, which was in occupation.

By the afternoon, Elizabeth was superintending the delivery of her trousseau. She had heard the disquiet in the vestibule, when the carriage arrived with the entirety of her purchases, so she made her way downstairs to arrange as much help, in order to disencumber the driver of the grave task of lightening the carriage of its contents.

"What the dickens‽ You have purchased the entire establishment," Darcy exclaimed, as he came out to see what all the commotion was about.

" _Oh, I am sure I left some fabric behind. Do you think I have enough space in my trunk?_ _"_ Elizabeth asked. She could see that only a portion would fit in her own luggage, if she was to leave her old clothes behind, but what of the rest?

"We have a few for when Georgie replenishes her wardrobe. However, I doubt even that is enough," he stated whilst watching the never ending stream of goods being carried in.

"Enough for fifty dresses, a dozen pairs of shoes, two pairs of boots, a dozen stays with twice as many matching chemise and multiple outer clothes… Oh, then there are night clothes, a dozen bonnets and three parasols. Madam de Bois had to employ a score and a half of extra seamstresses just for the order to be fulfilled within the week." She eyed him eagerly, waiting for his response.

"Dear god!" Darcy stood there quite shocked. "We will need an additional carriage for all that," he exclaimed whilst pointing to the pile of items now stacking up against the vestibule wall.

"But you told me there was no limit. You advised me to allow the modiste to guide me, so I did. Do not forget that I am starting from nothing, _or would you wish for me to wear my weathered muslin to church,_ " she giggled.

She followed him back into his study and shut the door, so that the commotion from outside was now muffled. "Indeed, I would not, Elizabeth. It is just a marvel to see so much coming into the house. You even surpassed Georgiana's purchases from last year… I do not begrudge the _slight_ over indulgence, for you will look beautiful in each and every one of them."

" _Even my heavy walking boots on their own, without the hindrance of clothing?"_ she teased. Now that they were on their own, she thought she would have some fun at her husband's expense, for she knew that he was rather hungry for her company.

"Damn and blast it Lizzy, you are a wicked temptress. You know that there is something rather appealing about that description you have just painted for me. Nothing but leather boots! Good grief!"

"Mr Darcy, you shock me." She wanted to smile, but pursed her lips tight together to stifle her reaction and adhere to her feigned shock. Should she continue her salacious torment? "Later, I may allow you to _indulge in your little fantasy. I have a rather nice pair of walking boots that have arrived today. They end just below the knee and are made of the most supple of lamb_ _'_ _s leather._ "

"Oh Lizzy, your naked thighs!" His breathing was now becoming ragged and Elizabeth could see a flush of pink creeping across his cheeks.

"Yes, what about my thighs? I have two of them, which are connected to my rather rounded plump rump." She noticed her husband loosen his cravat, as her fingers ran across her bosom. He was definitely affected.

"Lizzy! You tease me so… Are you still indisposed?" he asked in earnest, hoping that he could take her as she stood against the wall.

"No, why?"

"I want you now… here. I cannot wait until tonight." He came up to her with the intent of pinning her up against the wall, but Elizabeth was as quick as a fox and pulled away from his imposing form and opened the door. "Shut the door!" he commanded. He could not allow her to leave, not when she had acted in such a way to stimulate his baser instincts into overdrive.

She stood there, biting her lip in deep contemplation whilst they gazed at each other. _Should I flee, or should I stay? Oh heaven, he is divine! I wish to stay, but we cannot act so bawdy with everyone outside?_ she thought. She was falling deeper and deeper under his influence, and was struggling to pull herself from the cobweb that he had spun around her. He smiled almost victoriously as he walked towards her, pushing the door shut once more and then forcing her back against it, and entrapping her body with his. There he was, his lips but a hair's breadth away from hers. "May I kiss you?" he asked softly. His breath was hot and smelt of Anise comfits. Elizabeth could not answer, but as she closed her eyes, she felt his soft lips press against hers.

His hands came around her and she could feel his fingers bite into the flesh of her derrière, grabbing and pulling her into his loin. His cock was rigid and she needed friction, so rubbed herself against him. Darcy had been without her for five days and nights and there she was, titillating his tarse with her body. "Lizzy, let me take you across my desk. You will not need to be in a state of undress, just lift your skirts. He moved away and stood by the desk, waiting for her to go to him. She moved, but baulked momentarily before she moved again, but to Darcy's chagrin, she scampered into the opposite direction, opened the door and left the room giggling.

"Come back, Elizabeth!" Darcy cried out. He could not go after her, for a rather large bunchage had formed in his breeches, and there were still several servants outside the door, who would be witness to his state. He soon calmed with the absence of his wife and chose to remain in his study, for fear of being denied his husband's privileges once more.

* * *

Some time had passed and Darcy had sanded and blotted off the ink from his final correspondence, when he heard the front bell pull. _Who could be calling at this time?_ he puzzled, for everyone he knew other than Richard were in the country, and his cousin would be with the earl that afternoon. He stood behind the door, hoping to catch what was being said by the visitor. It was a feminine voice, and one which he instantly recognised. _No! Why is she here?_ It was Rosemary.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry to intrude Gladstone, as I know you are probably busy with the holland sheets. I am an acquaintance of Mr Darcy's and he was to furnish me with Mr Bingley's directions in Hertfordshire, but it must have slipped his mind. I wonder if you could provide it for me?"

Darcy could not believe that she had come to his home, and used the main entrance. He did not wish to take the risk of his wife discovering her in their home, so he took matters into his own hands. "That will be all Gladstone," he stated. "Rosemary, you should not be here!" he continued in a whisper, as he pulled her towards the doorway, but Rosemary stood fast to the spot.

"Oh, you are still here. I thought you would have been to Hertfordshire days ago. Are you not yet wed?"

"Please quieten your voice, Rosemary. You cannot stay, you need to leave, now!"

"But I only came for Mr Bingley's directions."

"I will give it to you, but please go now… Go over to the square and I will bring it to you shortly." Darcy, all but pushed Rosemary out of the door and directed her to the greenery, and urged her to wait on the other side of the street.

* * *

As it was rather a warm day, Elizabeth had opened the windows and taken a seat on the balcony. The hushed voices downstairs stirred her from her literature, and she curiously listened in on what they were saying. It was a woman's voice and she instantly felt that something was not right. She could hear the butler, then her husband's hushed tones, which sounded anxious at times. But she was only able to decipher the woman's words, so understood the reason for her appearance. Why did she come thinking the house was not occupied, and why did she require Mr Bingley's directions in Hertfordshire?

As the front door closed, she gazed down, in order to see who had paid a visit. A widow, dressed rather provocatively had cross the street and into the square. Elizabeth quickly retreated back into her rooms, but hid behind the sheer drapes, so that she could still survey what was occurring outside. There, she had taken a seat on one of the benches and gazed back at the house. Darcy then followed the same path a few minutes later.

Elizabeth's heart beat out of her chest when she saw her husband in discourse with the stranger. She could see that the lady was not of the purist of widows and felt her gut turn over when she realised who she must be, or had been to her husband.

"Sally, who is Mr Darcy speaking with?"

As the maid came to her side and peered into the distance, she gasped.

"Who is she? Sally?"

"Oh dear. Ma'am, that is Mrs Chadwell."

"And she is a widow?"

"Yes, she has known the master for around four years. My services were lent to her two years back, as she had to dismiss her own maid and had no time to employ another. Mr Darcy let me work for her for about a month, before she found someone more permanent."

"So she is a long time acquaintance of his? Close enough to lend his staff to?"

"Yes ma'am." Sally looked pained. She did not wish to divulge whom the lady was to the master, as the servants were supposed to be very discrete in matters of the household. However, it was her mistress that needed to know.

"She is unchaste… I assume Mrs Chadwell was Mr Darcy's mistress during their acquaintance." Elizabeth stated. She knew that Darcy had kept a mistress, for he was too virile of a man to not keep a woman, and she determined from the wenches attire that this particular widow was not of a celibate inclination.

"How did you know?"

"It does not take much to conclude the reason why a widow wearing such revealing clothing would interact with a gentleman. Although, I would not have expected such to take place on his doorstep."

"I am sorry, mistress."

"Oh do not be, Sally. I would like to meet this Mrs Chadwell," Elizabeth stated, as she put on her shoes and then marched out of her rooms.

* * *

"Rosemary, you should not have come. You take a great risk in us being seen together." Darcy stated, as he came to her in the square. He eagerly handed Bingley's directions to the woman, who placed them into her black satin reticule.

"I did not know Fitz. I thought you had left last week and returned to Hertfordshire. So you are not yet married?"

"I am. Elizabeth and I were married in town. We aim to return to Hertfordshire before decanting to the north. We leave tomorrow."

"And I will never see you again," she sobbed. Had she not realised the magnitude of the situation, until that moment?

"Rosemary, please do not upset yourself. We knew this was going to happen and we cannot be in each other's company, even as friends. I suggested before that we could meet in passing, but now that I am married, I feel that even meeting as indifferent acquaintances will not be possible. I now have Elizabeth and she comes first and my loyalties lie with her. I care about her excessively," he said as he handed her his handkerchief.

"You love her?" Darcy did not wish to answer. He was unsure of how he felt, but he knew his affections towards his wife were growing by the day. "So you are to the country and then what? Will you return to town next season?"

"I do not know yet. I wish to spend some time with my wife, without the humdrum of town society interfering. We need to grow accustomed to each other, and I feel London Society will hinder that process. I have not decided yet, but we may travel to Hertfordshire in the winter, as I wish for her to see her family over Christmas. I do not know beyond the end of the year.

"Georgiana is still not talking to me. My last letter was returned as ashes, so that is her state of mind at present. We need to spend time as a family, and hopefully with Elizabeth there, Georgie will take her into her confidence and it may lessen the anger she has towards me."

"I take it Mrs Darcy is in the house?"

"Yes, Elizabeth is upstairs in her rooms, preparing for the journey tomorrow. You should have sent Edward for the information, Rosemary. Even if we were in Hertfordshire, you were likely to be spotted by servants or acquaintances of mine. It will only be a matter of time before my wife discovers you were here. I do not want her agitated by your presence."

"I already am, Mr Darcy," came a stern voice from behind.

 _Blast!_ he chastised silently to himself.

"I take it you are the widow that my husband bedded before we were married, _Mrs Chadwell?_ " Elizabeth stood next to her husband, now taking his arm to enforce her new position in his life. "Well?"

"Elizabeth, not now, please!" Darcy quietly pleaded, he did not wish to make a scene.

"Why ever not? You seem to see it is acceptable to talk to a loose widow in a public place… And I fear you will not be in need of this any more, _Mrs Chadwell_ ," Elizabeth stated as she snatched her husband's handkerchief from the woman's grasp.

"Please, she is upset. Have some mercy."

"And I am not? You do realise she sheds crocodile tears. Where is the wetness upon her cheeks? For this cloth is most certainly bone dry. Did you not hear her request earlier? She wanted Mr Bingley's directions, and from that I can only assume she is interested in providing her _services,_ now that she is _available._ Do you think someone in such a state of emotional distress would be onto the next idiot so quickly? She no doubt knew you would relinquish such a trophy to her. It is probably one of many she has in her possession."

"How dare you! He was my first!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"Oh, if that be the case, then he is probably the first of a long line of eager gentlemen, wanting nothing more than to use your body in order to quench their own lascivious urges. They would do better with spit in the palm of their hands, it would be far cheaper!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Darcy had had about all he could take. Without bidding Rosemary a good day, he marched Elizabeth back to the house and up to his rooms. As the door shut, he released his wife's now redden wrist, only to walk over to the window, leaving her standing in the middle of the room. "How dare you behave in such a way," he scolded. His anger was only just under control. If he looked at her, he feared he would say something he would regret, so continued to peer out across the street, to where Rosemary had recently vacated.

"How dare I? How do you think I would react? _Take her into my home and offer her tea and cake?_ Lord, has it come to this?" she exclaimed, as she waved her arms in the air in defeat. "You defending such a hussy and chastising your wife for standing up for what is right? You could have been spotted by anyone, Mr Darcy! She, an unchaste widow, her dress was positively scandalous! You could have even mistaken it as intimate apparel, there was so little of it. _But you probably didn_ _'_ _t notice her clothing as you were too busy gazing upon her bosoms with such desires!_ "

"I was not! The only bosoms I want to gaze upon are yours! She means nothing to me. Nothing!"

"You were with her for four years, from what I understand. There must still be some admiration there between you, for it does not disappear overnight. Everyone knows that you cannot fornicate with her, but there is nothing stopping you from admiring the form of a woman you love, and flaunting such admiration in front of me. Do you love her?"

Darcy stared at his wife, it had been the second time he had been asked that question within the hour, but at least here he knew the answer. "No!" _I would love you, Lizzy, if you would only let me_. "No I do not, I doubt I ever did," he now stated, realising that the feelings he had for his wife were far more intense than those he had ever had for his mistress. "Elizabeth, you lack confidence in your position in my life. You are my wife until I die. There is no other that I wish for. I did not invite her here and I certainly made it known the instant I saw her that she was not welcome."

Darcy could tell she was more upset than she exhibited, for her bullheadedness had ruled the occasion once more. He turned and walked towards her, holding his arms out in an attempt to comfort her, to comfort himself, but Elizabeth jolted on the spot as he drew close. "I wish to go back to my rooms, do you give me leave?" she asked, her voice cold and without emotion. Darcy stood two foot from her, dropped his hands by his sides, and gave up.

"I am done with you, Elizabeth. Just go," he sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**

 **Deanna -** Georgie is angry as she's an adolescent teenager who shot the messenger, but has taken it to new heights. I did not wish for her to be a demure damsel in this story (I sometimes envision her as a limp lettuce) Then again, I don't think anyone is demure in this, lol (well maybe Jane) The stones only indicated the situation and the spell would take hold and start the emotions churning. Most it is instant, but some fight it, as ODC are.

 **Jan -** Yep, couldn't resist responding to my guest review. :)

* * *

 **June 13th 1811**

It would take a few hours to travel the twenty-four miles from Grosvenor Square to Netherfield Park. Darcy had anticipated that it would be a painful quiescent inside the carriage, for Elizabeth was still reluctant to even acknowledge his existence.

He had already sent word to Bingley two days previous, requesting if his friend could accommodate the couple, whilst they visited the area for a few days and his cousin for a day or two. Elizabeth had also sent her own personal missive to her sister, Jane, to advise that they would be arriving at Netherfield at around three in the afternoon and call upon the Bennet household that six.

"Are we to have no conversation during our travels, my dear?" Darcy asked his muted wife, who had cater-cornered herself as far as possible from him. There she sat, across from him, brooding over their argument of the previous day. Her body twisted in such a way, so that he went undetected within her peripheral vision. She had not spoken with him since her sedate greeting that morning, but even that was given with reluctance. Now he found that the interminable quietness within the four walls of their small enclosure had thickened the atmosphere to an unbearable level. His tolerance was surely being tested with every attempt of gentle communications, which were being received with an audacious glance. "Elizabeth? I asked you-"

"Yes," came her abrupt interruption.

"Yes? You wish to talk?" Darcy was ever hopeful. _Please Lizzy, I beg of you. I am sure I am more interesting than the fields and clouds you wish to blindly gaze upon without acknowledging their existence._

"No, I agreed in that we will have no conversation."

"Ah, but are we not having one now?" he stated, trying to engage Elizabeth unsuspectingly with an attempt to lure her into discussion.

Of course this failed with her single worded answer, whilst she continued her fixation of the world of blue and green flashes outside.

"If you wish to continue with this little… charade, then I suggest we keep up a semblance of normality, whilst in the company of your family. I am sure you would not wish to offend your own sensibilities in front of your sisters and parents."

"Fine!"

Darcy abandoned his endeavours with a huff on hearing her churlish response, before he ended up in high dudgeon. He knew it was nigh on impossible to bring about any accordant resolution to their deadlock, whilst travelling the roads. He would, however, attempt to rekindle their relationship at some point, but the timing had to be absolute for it to be successful.

Elizabeth let out a sigh, when she realised they were nearly there, for she had spotted Stratton's Tower peering out from above the treetops, as they passed through Little Berkhamsted.

Within half an hour, the carriage drew to a stop in front of Netherfield Park. Elizabeth determined Mr Bingley waiting outside, but neither sister was by his side. "Darcy, Mrs Darcy, welcome, welcome!" he said with much eagerness.

"Bingley, it is good to see you again. I assume you have met my bride, but may I introduce you again… "Mr Bingley, Mrs Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire," he stated with bountiful pride, something Elizabeth instantly noticed. His demeanour was genuine, her importance to him authentic, his smiles in her direction were honest. She blinked a few times, marvelling at her husband. Was he so very proud of her? She then remembered their short discussion on the topic of a pretence came flooding back. It was a performance and nothing more, in order to avoid humiliation and preserve their dignity.

Elizabeth curtseyed and expressed her delight to being back in Hertfordshire, before they made their way into the house. Thankfully, she was immediately shown to her rooms, in order to freshen up after the long trip. She would then make some excuse to stay there until they were to travel to Longbourn for the evening.

"Your sisters are not at home?" Darcy asked, as the gentlemen made their way into Bingley's study.

"No, they returned to town this morning with Mr Hurst, for Caroline had rather a sore head. She was not aware you had wed until I told her over breakfast. When she heard, she went into hysterics. I even had to rescue my Delft Imari vase from her grasp, as she was about to throw it across the room, and most probably at my head."

"She was deluding herself if she felt I would take her into my bed. She is your sister and I would not wish to act in such a way with her."

"I could not believe she was so forward with you, not until I heard it with my own ears. She hated me for listening in on your conversation last year, but I could not help the fact that I had passed by the library just at the crucial moment. I do fear though that this piece of news will catapult her into the auction rooms and she will accept the highest bidder, regardless of who he is. I do not wish for my sister to end up a kept woman."

"She is probably sulking at the Hursts and making us believe she has taken that step into the promiscuous world of kept ladies. I doubt she will even attempt to seek out an auction house, let alone become one of its lots. Do not fear, Bingley, she will not waste herself on just anyone… Talking of kept ladies, I put a good word in for you with Rosemary. She has your directions, so you may receive correspondence at some point, inviting you to attend to her."

"Well, that is marvellous, ol' chap! She is such a treasure and I have always been envious of your connection with her. How did she take the announcement of your marriage? I bet she was not best pleased."

"I thought she took it well enough at the time, but she came by the house yesterday, thinking we had already left for Hertfordshire. She was enquiring after your directions from the butler, but I had to intervene and then Elizabeth found us talking on the square. Dear lord, my wife has a sharp tongue in her head."

"What happened? Was there a brawl? I quite enjoy watching two ladies fight, it is rather thrilling, do you not agree?"

"This was not thrilling at all. On the contrary, I was furious… I would say Elizabeth lets her feelings be known in rather a spiteful manner. Rosemary had already become exceedingly upset with what was happening, then Elizabeth told her a few truths. I was angry, so I took my wife back into the house with a view of telling her how I felt. However, when we got to our private rooms, she seemed to take over most of the argument with her own thoughts, after which she wanted nothing more than to be out of my company. I must admit, I do wonder if her feelings were more and she had concealed them from my view… but her tongue! Now she is barely talking to me."

"She will come to her senses soon enough. Now that you are here, she will revel in her family's companionship and this may urge her into a better mood. Maybe you could apologise to her when you return from your evening at Longbourn?"

"You do not know my wife. She is determined to make me suffer and no amount of reparation will restore what little felicity we had. When we were married, we argued constantly for the first day or so, and I thought we had eventually reached a place of understanding and contentment yesterday, just before Rosemary presented herself at my door. But now… I feel as though we are enemies on the battlefield once more."

"At least our hunting tomorrow will allow her some time alone. We can even invite the Bennets to visit tomorrow, if you like? I am to understand that Mr Bennet enjoys shooting and the sisters can spend time with your wife."

"Yes, but no more than the eldest daughter and her father. I doubt I could suffer the whole family at once with my wife barely talking to me. I already have the unpalatable event of dinner at Longbourn this evening as it is, and I know it will be a task and a half to complete if Elizabeth is not willing to even pass the potatoes, let alone the time of day. Hopefully Richard's arrival tomorrow will lighten the mood and so create a merry party."

* * *

 **Longbourn, Hertfordshire**

And so, the newly-weds spent the evening with the Bennet family. Darcy's initial awkwardness was only felt and had not transmuted into his demeanour, so at least the rest of the family were unaware of the invisible wall that now prevailed between Elizabeth and himself.

He could not stop his attentions from wandering into her direction during the course of the evening, hoping for a glimpse of a smile upon her face. However, all affections were directed towards her family and he was left to only spectate at the tenderness she gave others.

He silently willed her to talk to him, attempted to broaden the conversation to include her, but she kept her own discussions to the ladies and on occasion to her father. At least Darcy had some entertainment when he ventured onto topics that Mr Bennet found engaging, but still there was a steady need for his wife's interaction.

Elizabeth's mood waned slightly in the presence of her sisters and mother, when the gentlemen retreated to the book room for a port and cigar. They were discussing what life would be like now she was Mrs Darcy. "My dear Lizzy, such a fine carriage you have, and the luxuries and pin money you will enjoy. Your husband is sure to lavish you with gifts, for anyone can see that he loves you," Mrs Bennet exclaimed, as the ladies took themselves to the drawing room. "And your dress! Such fine workmanship. Is it from Bond Street?"

"Yes mama, Mr Darcy will not let me procure from anywhere else. He only wishes for me to have _the best of the best_ ," Elizabeth replied. This brought back the memory of the previous afternoon and their rather risky dally in his study. How happy she felt then, but now all she felt was an insufferable amount of misery.

"I would not wish for any such vulgar show of worth. Such over indulgence does not improve one's character, only the lady's appearance, and even on occasion that is not always successful. I would much prefer to indulge myself with hours spent in a bountiful library, improving my mind and widening my knowledge of the world," Mary stated in her usual self-righteous tone.

"Yes, indeed Mary. I also look forward to spending my days lazing around in that famous aged athenaeum at Pemberley, for surely Mr Darcy would have every volume under the sun in that particular room."

Elizabeth contemplated how her life would be, once they reached Pemberley. Would they return to a rather blissful state, or spend the rest of their lives determined to assault each other in their battle of wills, and so end up in constant turmoil? She was, however, provoked from her state of deliberations by her youngest sister's probe. "So Lizzy, is he as red-blooded as he looks. What say you of the marriage bed?"

"Lydia! We will have none of that!" Mrs Bennet commanded. "A maiden should not know such questions, let alone ask."

"But mama, I was only asking if he _bucked like a stag_. What of it?" she giggled.

"My word! How did I ever bring up such a daughter. Lydia, you spend far too much time in the company of those soldiers. I will need to discuss with your father about curtailing your contact with Captain Denny and Mr Chamberlain. They lead you astray with their vulgar talk."

"Oh mama! They do not discuss such things in front of me… But it does not stop me from listening into their private conversations when I hide behind the drapes," she snickered. "It was only that I noticed the way Mr Darcy was fixated on Lizzy throughout dinner. He was positively engrossed in her. He could not keep his eyes from you, Lizzy, and I am sure he was thinking naughty thoughts."

"I doubt that very much," Elizabeth murmured to herself, but Jane overheard her reply and saw the sad look upon her face. She grabbed her hand, giving it a slight squeeze to reassure her sister.

"Lizzy, do you care to join me upstairs? There are several items I believe you may wish to take with you, when you leave," Jane bid. She had observed her sister for a few minutes, scrutinising her every move and was troubled at what she saw.

As the sisters entered Elizabeth's old bedchambers, Jane could see the visible sigh in her body, which had been on high alert throughout the evening. "What is it Lizzy? I can tell something was wrong following Lydia's crass words."

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed and started to explain the previous day's incident and that she and Darcy had not spoken at any length since. "I realise I should have quietened my anger towards him, when I was given his explanation of how that woman was not invited into our home and just turned up on the doorstep, unannounced. I feel that I have been too harsh upon him, but during the altercation he made an alliance, and it was not with me. He acted without a care and showed a total lack of respect for his wife. Did he not think of the consequences of being seen with that woman?"

"I would imagine he only wished for her to be gone and by whatever means possible. It is plausible that he did not consider the ramifications of his actions, when he thought only of your well-being."

"Oh Jane, I behaved abominably and I allowed myself to vent my anger in the most obnoxious of ways, and yet again I pushed him to his limits. I wish I had sent Sally out to advise him of my knowledge of their congress, and that I was not pleased. It would have ended their tryst without the devastating aftermath that succeeded to tear us apart once more.

"I know Mr Darcy was in the wrong to be venturing out into the open in such company, but my own harsh actions were not justified either. My convictions were steadfast. I would not budge from my judgement and I let myself sink to the levels associated with the dregs in society. But I was extremely upset."

"Upset with Mr Darcy?"

"Yes, at the time. However, I find that I am more upset with myself, for being such a lummox."

"So you will talk to him? Lizzy, you need to confide in him, tell him how you feel. Do you care for him?"

"I do not know. I am too upset at present to know what I feel. I do fear that if I try and converse with him for any amount of time, I will say something which will hinder our recovery further. I cannot express how I feel, for what is in my head does not come out of my mouth. I need to keep to myself until we are settled in the north, then approach him on the subject in an attempt to salvage our marriage."

"But that is days away! Do not leave it so long, Lizzy. I know you and your mood will fester and turn your regard of marriage gangrenous before you know it."

 _Then there will be no turning back,_ Elizabeth mused.

* * *

 **June 14th 1811  
** **Netherfield Park**

The following morning, Darcy woke up wrapped around his wife. He had wandered into her rooms during the night to be close to her, for he could not sleep without being in her bed, and with little disturbance, he snuck into her bed and fell back to sleep. He seemed to be getting rather accomplished at not waking his wife once she was in slumber, but knew he would have to deal with her animosity when morning came.

He hated himself for his own behaviour a few days previous. Why did he go and meet with Rosemary? Did he think he would get away with it? But he wanted her gone and his only thoughts were to not upset his wife.

He was conflicted, as he was appreciative that she had been possessive of him, had taken hold of his arm in an attempt to show their union, but not in the way she conveyed her feelings. But he had put her into that position.

 _Oh Lizzy, I know I behaved badly, but can you not forgive me. Why are you behaving like this? Do you not feel as I do?_ he pondered. _If only I could tell you how I truly feel, but if I did, you would surely laugh in my face and tell me I was a damned idiot for thinking such._ Was his life to be a tumultuous fluctuation of highs and lows?

Elizabeth opened her eyes and sat up in bed. "You are here‽" she asked, surprised to see her husband in her bed.

"Yes, where else would I be?"

"In your own room, where you were when I fell to sleep," she surmised as she got out of bed.

"I wished to be with you, I could not sleep. Come back to me," Darcy asked as he sat and held his arms out to her. His double entendre was intentional, he not only wanted her back in his arms, but also back in their marriage. He wanted his teasing, giggling Lizzy back, but she chose to ignore his request.

"No, What time is it?"

"Just before eight, come back to bed, please darling."

"No, and do not _darling_ me."

"Elizabeth, we cannot keep this up forever."

"Mr Darcy, have you not remembered what has happened to our marriage? Give me time, I cannot forgive what has happened in an instant." _Yes I can, yes I can, why do I say such things?_

"Elizabeth, we had an argument, probably first of many. Well not necessarily the first…"

"Argument‽ You called that an argument‽ It was the beginning of the end, can you not see that?" Again, Elizabeth had let her emotions get the better of her and her tongue was unleashed. She did not mean to say what she had, but before she could stop herself, the words had left her lips.

"Dear lord! Are you being serious? Do you wish for a separation?" Darcy asked the unthinkable.

 _No!_ She was shocked at his question, and for once in her life she was speechless, too afraid to utter a word in case she agreed. But was he wanting a separation himself? Did he detest her that much to be wanting nothing more than to be away from her?

He interpreted her silence to be one of agreement. Had it come to this? To be estranged from one's wife of little over a week? He thought long and hard at the past several days, her stubbornness, her viciousness, her contradiction at every turn. There were moments, but with it came the bickering and misunderstandings. Yes he had done wrong, but he had apologised time and time again. Could he continue with the ups and downs of their marriage? He was already fatigued after such a short time, and wondered how long he could continue this farce. He only knew of one direction to go in and that was to give her what she wanted, or at least give her the impression of it, in the hopes that she would snap out of her obstinacy. However, he was well aware of the dilemma he would face, if she were to agree to such a suggestion. "At last madam, I feel that for once I will be able to please you and give you what you long for. You may have a cottage on Pemberley grounds, if that is your desire. However, if we are in society or visiting acquaintances, then I must have your presence and you must play the dutiful wife.

"We must be seen to keep up appearances for our families sake, as well as our own, in that we are a happily married couple. Within the privacy of our home, you may wish to live your life away from my own. When in the country, you will spend your time in your own accommodation, or if you prefer, I can grant you access to one of the more remote wings of the main house. I will supply ample allowance so that you can procure your own household. If I am in town, you will not need to accompany me, as I will be able to make your excuses within society.

"I will not require you to fulfil your wifely duties, so do not concern yourself that I will importune you in any way. Now, I hope this meets with your approval and the only thing left for me to say, is good day." With that final blow, Darcy removed himself and returned to his room.

Elizabeth heard the door close and could not hold her emotions any longer. Had he just agreed to a separation? The sound that left her body on this realisation would have sent the wildest beast to her side in order to comfort her. It was not demure, nor genteel, but a tragic gut wrenching wail of a cry. She sank to her knees as her body became weak in the aftermath of what her husband had just announced. They were to be parted, even if it was not in the eyes of the rest of the world. She now knew that he did not want her, or care to be in her company. How could she, for she had acted abominably since their wedding day. Her insolence had always given her an edge in an argument, but now she had met her match. He was not going to relent and submit to her opinions in this instance. He had walked away.

There she knelt, rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around her fragile body. Her desperation was paramount at that moment and she could not think of anything else than to make her husband see that she did not wish for such, but how could she now go to him and admit that she was wrong when he so blatantly did not wish to continue with the absurdity of their marriage.

She knew her temper had a life of its own, her wit had matured and with it came a sharp tongue, so sharp that it had slashed their marriage in two. "No, no, no! I do not want this!" she cried over and over again before she slumped further down onto the floor, with her body weak and her mind exhausted.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN**

 **aei520 -** yep she's stubborn, but she wont be for much longer. She soon realises her mistake in being pig headed.

 **Jan -** I nearly had Darcy slap her, but thought better of it. I don't care for violence between sexes in fanfic. If you want to take her aside and give her a cyber wallop, I will look the other way, but I think Bingley may wish to spectate (He likes women scrapping around. Shame women's mud wrestling wasn't around then, he would have enjoyed that, even if her petticoats were more than six inches deep, but saturated in mud)

 **nesciamema -** Yep, he wanted to leave in a rush. He couldn't bear being near her, as he would probably end up begging at her feet after his empty suggestion.

* * *

 **June 14th 1811  
** **Netherfield Park**

Darcy slumped himself back against the door, when he reached his room. "Dear god, what have I done? She did not refuse me." He closed his eyes and took deep breaths in the hope that it would clear himself of the building consternation now consuming him. Elizabeth's silence had given him his answer, she was in agreement.

He walked over to the full decanter of brandy, and poured himself a dram. Taking the contents in one swig, he poured himself another, then another.

He slumped down into the chair, tumbler in hand and his head hung low. He now had to invent a reason to refuse her the dissolution he had offered, but quickly recognised that honesty was his only choice. He had to admit that he had bamboozled her.

He guzzled the remainder of the toddy, but as the bottom of the glass came into view, he caught the haunting cries of his wife. He sprung to his feet, as the din of piercing laments increased. "Lizzy!" Her relentless bawls were now starting to make her choke, and Darcy did not consider the ramifications when he threw open the door. There he surveyed her lying on the floor, face down with her head buried into her arms. Moving quickly, he picked up her trembling body and carried her over to the bed, where he held her close to him. She felt remarkably small in his arms, so fragile and undeniably vulnerable.

There she sat upon his lap, wrapped up in the warmth and comfort of her husband, but Elizabeth's anguish had reached levels of feverishness, and she was incapable of mollifying her feelings. Darcy could only rock her back and forth, in an attempt to discourage any further agitation, but his endeavours were proving fruitless.

"No! No!" she repeated over and over again, as she clung onto the collar of his robe.

"Elizabeth calm yourself, before you injure us both."

"Do not leave me! I did not mean it! I did not mean it!" she cried out through gulps of despair. "I do not want it to be the beginning of the end! I did not mean what I said!"

Darcy's heart sang at those words, she did not wish to part. "Shoosh Elizabeth, you need to relax and calm yourself."

"But I do not wish to leave you. Please do not throw me out of your life! I beg of you!" Another wave of uncertainty hit her, bringing with it the fear for her future, as it was not just her own decision to make. "Please tell me you will not push me aside, William!"

"Elizabeth, I asked a question and you did not reply. From that, I judged you wanted out of this marriage, but I had no intention of fulfilling my offer." Elizabeth looked him straight in the eyes, frowned, then blinked several times as she absorbed what he was saying. "But darling, you must realise that we cannot continue as we are, or we will both grow ill... I offered you an ultimatum, in the hopes that you would recognise the importance of our marriage. I was well aware that it could have brought a result quite opposite to the one I had intended, but I had to take the chance.

"I know our marriage felt doomed from the start, but over the past week, I have grown close to you… My beautiful wife, I do not wish to let you go, you mean too much to me."

Darcy half expected another tirade of abuse at his admittance of the empty offer, but was surprised when she clung onto him with another surge of bewailing. "Lizzy, you will make yourself bilious, you must stop."

"I cannot!" she sobbed.

Darcy held her chin and brought her face up to meet his. Her dampened eyes were peering back at him, with concern. "Do not fret, for I am not letting you go, sweetheart," he soothed, before placing a gentle kiss upon her lips.

Elizabeth desired more. It was necessary to reconnect with her husband, so returned the caress with a deeper more passionate endearment. "Make me yours again, William," she sighed. "I need you."

"I do not wish to take advantage of you in your current state," he asked, but continued to feather her face with the lightest of kisses, where he could taste the saltiness of her tears. He wished to erase the affects of her distress, with each affectionate brush of his lips that he placed upon her skin.

"Take the pain away, William… Please!" she pleaded.

He stood and without breaking their steadfast gaze, placed Elizabeth back down onto her feet. He slipped his fingers under the delicate thin straps of her nightgown and teased them lazily off of her shoulders. Her skin was on fire, and the patches of blush proving her aroused state. Bending forward, he placed his lips against her exposed flesh, kissing and nipping his way up to her neck, and then to her cheek. "Oh Lizzy, please allow our marriage to be ambrosial, I am done with arguments."

"Yes," she whispered. "I would also like that very much."

Elizabeth found the silk of her gown a hindrance, so lowered her arms to allow it to fall to the ground. The fabric cascaded down her body and bellowed into a jumble of folds at her feet. The breeze from the silk rippling against her skin had sent goosebumps in its wake.

Darcy felt hot palms against his chest, her hands had traversed their way into his robe, where she pawed her fingers eagerly into his flesh. As her nails scraped down his body, the sound of a guttural moan emerged from deep inside of him and filled every void of the room, and possibly beyond.

Darcy needed to touch, to feel her against him most urgently. His hands slid down her body and cupped her rump, where he lifted her from her feet. "Wrap your legs around me," he asked softly, before securing her in his embrace and settling back upon the edge of the bed. As her body was now supported by her seat upon his thighs, his hands relinquished their position upon her derrière and drove to between her legs. Elizabeth felt his knuckles gently stroke against her womanhood several times before he shifted slightly and positioned himself at her opening.

To Elizabeth's frustration, he did not implant himself fully into her, but only its very tip had taken charge of her cranny. She wiggled in her seat in the hopes of further ingress. She hungered for more than just allowing him to doff his cap at her entrance.

Darcy was in an attempt to hold onto his control, but her movements proved that he could not delay their union much longer. He grabbed her posterior in both hands once more and thrust her body onto him.

Elizabeth cried out at his abruptness, but it was not one of pain, nor anger. He knew that it was a glorious passion that she felt as he continued to stroke himself within her, for he was in much the same state. He rocked her back and forth along his shaft, and each time he pulled her onto him, she would let out a whimper of satisfaction. That satisfaction began to build, until her whimpers mutated into her own groans of appreciation.

Their intimacies felt like a cathartic release, an absolution for their offences. As their passions grew, so did the magical bond between them, that they had yet to fully experience. Finally, as they came together, the spell seized both of their souls and saturated every fragment of their being, with the blissful headiness that would entwine them together, forever.

"Lizzy?" Darcy asked, as they both calmed. She looked at him with a smile so sweet, that he was certain of their new understanding. "Did you feel it too? Please tell me you did."

"I believe Harmonia has finally had her wicked way with us both, William," she stated. Her brow cocked and a cheeky smile spread across her face, as if she was teasing him. "I am sure she is now satisfied that her work is done here."

"Her work? Do you not think that we, ourselves, had something to do with it?"

"Maybe," she surmised, as she pushed the dampened wisps of hair away from his forehead with her fingertips. "For you are so very beautiful, William. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Only my mother… and Richard, once. But he does not count, as he was well and truly top heavy with liquor and acting like a numbskull. He even tried to bed me, thinking that I was some widow he had been involved with."

"He tried to bed you? But how?" Elizabeth could not believe her ears, had her husband just stated that his cousin tried to be intimate?

"He came into my home, during the night and tried to get into my bed. I, of course, jumped out when I felt the bed dip, then I planted a firm fist into his face. That knocked him out until morning. By the time he woke, he did not remember his previous conduct and I pushed it to the back of my mind, until now."

"So you willingly told me, even though I am inclined to tease."

"I love your tease, although please do not make this common knowledge. Richard is still none the wiser."

"I will not divulge this new piece of information, however sorely I am tempted. I will not upset someone you love so dearly."

"I love you more, Lizzy. I think I did even before this morning. I know we have had our issues, but to be honest, you ignited within me a passion that no other had."

"Even if that passion is one not associated with happiness?"

"Yes, but not when it is tearing us apart. I have behaved abominably towards you. I have not respected you as my wife. I will make it up to you, I promise. I will love you for always and you will be first and foremost in my thoughts." Darcy could see the tears well once more, but understood these to be tears of happiness. "And what say you?"

"I feel the same now, although I am not sure before our altercation this morning. After you gave me your ultimatum and left, I felt as though my world had come crashing down on me. I do not know if it was love I felt for you, but now…"

"Now you do love me? Say it Lizzy, please," he begged.

"I lo-" at that moment, a knock was heard at the door, interrupting Elizabeth on her declaration.

"Not now!" Darcy commanded abruptly, thinking it was the maid come to assist in her mistresses ablutions, but it was Bingley.

"Erm? Darcy, I hate to disturb you,"Bingley stated from the other side of the door. "I did enquire at your door, but Noah advised me you were not in your room and had yet to dress for the day, so assumed you were here. Richard has just rode onto the estate and will reach the house in a few minutes… Erm? I just thought I would let you know… I will see you in the breakfast room shortly," he stated before he left to return downstairs.

"I suppose this will have to keep, Mrs Darcy. I do not wish for your declaration in haste, I want to savour the moment… Maybe later this evening?" he asked with much exuberance

"I will not stop you from coming to me on retiring," she stated, and so giving him permission to beset upon her once more that evening.

* * *

"Darcy? Bingley? Where is everyone?" Richard cried out, as he entered the vestibule at Netherfield Park.

"Morning colonel, we are just about to go into breakfast. I am afraid I rose rather late this morning and the Darcy's are yet to show their faces," Bingley stated as he met his guest. I will arrange for your things to be taken to the blue room in the guest wing.

As Richard had yet to eat that morning, he was invited to join them at the table. "So, are we using the hounds for the hunt today?" he asked. He was eager to get out and bring down as many birds as he could, considering it was out of season.

"Yes, the dogs are tethered by the stables. I only have two retrievers for the birds. I do not possess a full pack of foxhounds, as I do not care for that particular sport… We only need to wait for the Darcys to make a show and for Mr Bennet and Miss Bennet to arrive, they should be here by eleven. The sisters are to spend the day together and Mr Bennet will accompany us out into the park."

"Richard, its good to see you," Darcy stated as he and his wife entered the room. Richard immediately noticed a difference in his countenance and the flush upon the lady's face proved what they had been up to.

"Morning cousin, Mrs Darcy. _I hope you slept well?_ " he smirked.

"Exceedingly, although I believe my warmth is much preferred to some I could mention," Elizabeth taunted.

"Elizabeth," Darcy whispered. "Please do not make this awkward." At least his wife had the decency to leave her statement as some obscure sort of riddle that no one would be able to fathom. She stood on tiptoes and while throwing caution and propriety to the winds, she kissed him upon his lips as an apology.

"I say! Now I understand the reason behind your late start, Darcy. _What! What!_ _"_ Bingley stated with a snort. "Glad to see you both in fine spirits."

After they finished eating, the men took to their rooms to ready themselves for the day and Richard saw to the unpacking of his small trunk. Elizabeth reluctantly remained in the parlour, even though she wished to be in her husband's company.

She had been reading some verses, when the butler announced the visitors. It was her father and sister. "Jane, papa, it is so wonderful to see you," she almost sang with happiness.

"Lizzy, we saw you but a half day gone. Why so eager?" she laughed.

"Maybe it is because I am wonderfully happy, and I will be forever more."

"I take it you cleared the air with your husband?" Mr Bennet asked.

"Papa? How did you know?"

"It does not take a man of science to realise you had a falling out. You did not speak above a half dozen words to him over dinner yesterday."

"Yes, we are blissful now, papa. Please do not mention it to Mr Darcy though, he would be loathed to know that you picked up on our situation yesterday."

"Of course not, child. My lips are sealed shut."

They had been discussing London, when the gentlemen came down. "Ah, Mr Bennet, Miss Bennet, it is good to see you," Mr Darcy stated with delight. "Let me introduce Colonel Fitzwilliam, as I do not think you have had the privilege. He is my cousin on my mother's side of the family and has just arrived this morning, from town." Richard took a step forward, but before he could bow, he noticed Jane and stiffened.

"Good grief," he breathed out at what he now beheld. He was flabbergasted to the point of being cemented to the floor and muted into silence, for he could not utter a syllable beyond his initial exclamation.

"Jane?" Elizabeth enquired at her sister's similar stance, for she was also consumed with astonishment, marvelling at the man who stood before her. Then she noticed her sister's jewel. "Jane! Your necklace!"

Richard's eyes wandered down her swan like neck and then to her jewel. What followed was a skirmish so singular, as a startled viscount attempted to divest himself of his neck-cloth. He wished to see his own stone, to determine if it was he she had turned for.

His breathing was erratic, almost out of control. He stood with his neck-cloth in hand, bare necked, with his gem not more than a hand's width from his face. He was staring at the clouded stone, then to Jane, to her stone and back to his, then a broad grin spread across his face.

"It seems I will lose another daughter before long," Mr Bennet stated joyously.

"Dear god!" Richard gulped once more. He was overcome at what had just occurred, but truly delighted as he thought Jane most handsome. He ignored the party as he moved closer to his betrothed and touched her cheek with his knuckles, brushing them along her delicate skin down to her jaw. "I have died and gone to heaven. You are by far the most loveliest creature I have ever beheld." Jane blushed, but said not a word and only smiled shyly.

"So Jane, looks like the viscount is your man. _You could not have pleased mama more_ ," Elizabeth stated with delight.

"Viscount‽ You are of no… nobility‽" Jane stammered.

"Indeed I am, poppit," Richard confirmed, as he started to play with a stray lock of her guinea gold hair. "I am Viscount Matlock, and I am delighted to have finally made your acquaintance."

"Dear lord!" Jane exclaimed, as she fell back onto the seat behind her. "I did not expect such. Nobility?"

"Well, if you do not wish to be a titled lady, you could always pretend to be a chamberm-"

"Richard! I do not believe we need to discuss that now," Darcy stated, knowing his cousin's fantasy.

"What have I said so wrong?" he smirked, "I was only going to sa-"

"You were going to say that you will have to forfeit your shooting in favour of getting to know your lady better, and her father. I am sure you have things to discuss." Darcy did not miss the hypocrisy in what he had said, for he did neither.

"Yes indeed, the quicker we get to know each other, the sooner we can be wed." Jane did not miss the twinkle in his eyes, as he said this and her mother's talk came flooding back to her. As she pondered on the events of the marriage bed, she started to feel rather faint. She had such beatings in her heart that she thought she would swoon on the spot.

"Are you not well, poppit?" Richard asked with concern. He could see that her complexion had turned pallid and her breathing was now fast and shallow. "Take deep breaths, my dear." He knelt down beside her and tried to calm her nerves.

"I apologise, I am just so overwhelmed. It is not everyday you meet the man you will marry. Maybe some sweet tea may help calm me."

"Am I not enough to calm your poor nerves," Richard asked, as he held her hand in his, hoping that his touch would soothe her.

"I fear that you are probably making it worse. Your closeness is having quite an effect on me."

He moved closer to her and whispered into her ear, "Wait until we are married, then you will be effected to the fullest." Jane, on hearing this, pulled out her fan and started to waft it around. Richard sat back on his heels, revelling in how she had reacted to his tease. _We are going to be just fine, Miss Bennet_.

"Jane, Colonel, maybe we should go somewhere private, whilst the gentlemen continue with their pursuits," Mr Bennet suggested. He could see that neither of them wished to be parted.

"Elizabeth? Will you come with us?" Jane asked. Elizabeth felt that the time should be spent with the two men alone, saying that she would be happy taking a solitary walk in the grounds for a short while.

* * *

Elizabeth was walking in the park, taking in the clean air that she had missed during her time in town. The remaining gentlemen organised themselves for the shoot, whilst she walked the path that completely surrounded the lawns. Taking in the flowering shrubs that had been planted along the pathway, she noticed the shooting party had formed to one side of the park, beside the woodlands.

The two gun dogs were eager, as any hunting dog would be on seeing their masters readying themselves for the shoot, and so anticipating their duty to fetch the catch from where it fell. Two further men accompanied Bingley and Darcy, and Elizabeth could only assume that they were the loaders.

She wished to spectate in the sport, so took herself to the shelter of a tree, for fear of having a bird fall upon her head. As Darcy took aim upon a helpless pigeon that had taken flight. The sound of the shot was heard, then another. She then heard Bingley's laughter, as it must have been that her husband missed an easy target. It was not long before Bingley took aim, waiting for a covey to fly from the trees.

"You will not hit it if you hold the gun as such," Darcy stated, as he saw his friend's pathetic attempts at holding the rifle.

"It will do, so long as my aim is fairly straight and I can pull the trigger… Be ready to refill quickly men, for I want several rounds in quick succession. I am determined to hit my mark."

"You would do better with a single shot and your aim true, than blasting out your shots haphazardly." But as Darcy stated this, a sizeable grouse flew out of the woodland. Bingley took two shots, then grabbed another rifle from the loader and emptied that within seconds, then another and another. He was determined to hit the creature before it made its way back into the woodland on the opposite side of the park. "Dear god, Bingley, be careful of your aim, you are too low to the ground, man!" Darcy stated this just before spotting his wife in the distance. "Bingley! Stop!" But the man was too engrossed and took another two shots in quick succession, the final one hitting the bird and it fell to the ground.

Darcy stood there in horror as he watched the retrievers run in the direction of Elizabeth, who was now lying on the ground. "Bingley! You have shot my wife!" Darcy cried out, as he started to run towards the Elizabeth, who was lying beneath the chestnut tree.

"No, Elizabeth, do not leave me… Please Harmonia, do not let her die, you know our feelings now. I need a second chance. I will do anything, just let her live. I beg of you!" he cried out as he ran as fast as he could towards her still body.

One of the dogs had grabbed the bird and was racing back with it in its mouth, to Bingley, who could not move from the shock. He had shot Darcy's wife and the magnitude of it all had numbed his senses. One of the loaders ran towards the scene, hoping that his help would be needed to bring the lady back to the house.

As Darcy approached, he saw the other dog whimpering and nuzzling Elizabeth, in an attempt to wake her up. "Be gone with you!" Darcy screamed out as he came to his wife's side.

"Elizabeth? Darling," he cried. He was shaking, but had a firm hold of her as he fell to his knees and took her into his arms. "Do not leave me, please. Not now! You cannot leave me!"

Elizabeth momentarily opened her eyes, and glanced up at Darcy. Her vision was blurred, but she could determine it was her husband. "William?" she asked, her voice was weak. "I can hear music… Beethoven… So beautiful, but yet so sad," she sighed. Darcy looked down and saw her left side now covered in blood. Bingley _had_ shot her. "William?"

"Yes, I am here… You cannot leave me, Lizzy. I love you… I love you so much… You cannot leave me here alone, I need you."

As Elizabeth drifted into unconsciousness, she felt her vision diminish further and her husband's cries fading away, as he repeatedly told her that he loved her. Those were the last words she heard as she fell into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN**

Oh goodie, the old Guest troll is back, I did miss you, _hunny._

In answer to your drivel...oh sorry, attempt at a review. I am surprised that you are reading this still. I am more surprised that you must have read at least parts of my other uploads to be able to say it's 'my forte.'

Followers do not correspond to readers, if you were a member who posted, then you would realise that. I do not post on here to gain thousands of followers and if someone does not wish to read this, then that is their choice.

My tales are not of the norm, so I assume that some do steer clear, but I don't like sticking to canon as you might as well go read the original. PP fanfic has been done to death and there is little left to write about if you do stick within the realms of the original.

I am first to admit that my writing is not perfect. If I were, do you think I would be posting on here? I would be taking it to print, or selling though kindle. It's a hobby, not my day time job!

 **Now onto the story...**

* * *

 **Hertfordshire**

Elizabeth felt as though she had slept for several days, if not a full week. The depth of such a slumber had filled her head with much fog, that it had hindered her present judgement.

As she began to awaken, she could sense another nearby, kneeling beside her. She could feel the warmth of the summer sun upon her face and the touch of a hand upon her own, coddling her palm with gentle steady strokes. It felt distinctly familiar, as though she had experienced the same before. She was sure it was her husband's tactile caress upon her, for she recognised that touch anywhere. "Tandem inventus sum tibi cara mihi dilectio," came a warm affectionate voice. It was William, it was he who was kneeling beside her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she had to blink several times in order to adjust to the intense light. He was there observing her, as she became increasingly perceptive to her surroundings. His form was but a silhouette from the summer sun, which now stood low in the sky behind him. It had formed a pleasing aurora around his person, he looked almost godly.

"What has happened? Why am I here?" she asked in confusion. Something was amiss, but she could not deduce what was wrong.

"I do not know. I only ventured out here to escape the mayhem inside and found you in the chair, in a state of repose… I instantly knew who you were, as I have dreamt of you since I was a young boy. I knew you were the one."

"The one? I do not understand." She was confused, but she knew that her mind was not how it should be, for the last thing she remembered was observing her husband taking a shot at Netherfield Park. _Maybe I fainted and knocked my head on a tree root_.

"You looked so peaceful lying here in the tranquillity of the sunset. The warm glow promoting every detail of your beautiful face, and I could not bring myself to wake you. I have carried around your likeness for many years, and it does not do your true beauty justice." Darcy pulled out his fob watch, and opened the case. There, on the inside of the cover was a miniature likeness of Elizabeth.

"But how?" she gasped when she caught sight of the small portrait.

"My dreams were vivid. So vivid, that I was able to describe every detail to a local artist. I must admit that this particular likeness came about after a dozen or so attempts, as each did not capture the effigy that I had planted so firmly in my mind.

"I have been transfixed on your beauty for the past ten minutes. Watching whilst your gem altered. I have been waiting for you for seven long years, and now I have found you, my darling." She looked at him, his face was affectionate and full of devotion for her, but of course it would, for they had finally bonded after their quarrel.

Elizabeth observed her surroundings, but could not conclude how she happened to be there instead of Netherfield Park. "Why am I here, William?"

"How do you know my name? I heard you mumble it in your sleep, then something about leather boots." She looked at him with some amount of surprise. _Surely he is teasing me. Yes, it must be a joke that maybe Richard has concocted._

"Darcy? Oh, there you are ol' chap. I noticed earlier that you were standing about in such a stupid manner, then disappeared. There are some pretty girls… What are you doing on the floor?… Oh, I do apologise," Bingley perplexed as he spotted Elizabeth. "I did not expect you to have company."

"I found her, Bingley. She's the one. My visions were correct," Darcy said with such joy. He would not take his eyes from Elizabeth when he conversed with his friend. He was charmed, captured in the intensity of the spell, which had begun to seep into every pore of his body.

Elizabeth remembered similar words that Bingley had voiced some weeks prior at the Meryton Assembly. The same day that she first met the obnoxious Fitzwilliam Darcy. She looked at the man, and noticed the jewelled pin on his lapel, which he did not display that first evening. To her shock it was no longer red, but cloudy white. Then she peered down to her own, it was no longer that of passion, but as milky as the gentleman's who knelt before her. "We are not married?" she bleated.

"Not yet, my love, but very soon." As he said those words, the room filled with Mary's attempts of 'Slumber, Dear Maid,' but Darcy did not hear a single note of what flowed from inside. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Fitzwilliam Darcy… and you are?"

"Elizabeth… Bennet. And I am sorry for my sister's caterwauling," she stated, apologising before Darcy could have a chance to belittle the woman.

"Caterwauling? I cannot hear anything offensive," he said gently. His gaze was relentless and Elizabeth's heart was pounding within her chest.

She could not ignore her present situation. She was back in the gardens at the Meryton Assembly Hall. Bingley's words and Mary's singing were so familiar. Then she recollected the past week or so and things that had not made sense to her at the time, now had their place. Hearing her mother's laughter in her bedchambers at Longbourn, when the older lady was visiting Mrs Long. It must have been her dear mama playing merry in the assembly rooms, and probably laughing at one of Mr Gouldings silly jokes… At Darcy house on that first night when she felt a hand upon hers. She thought it a ghost and had hidden under the covers, but now she realised it was the same steady strokes of the man in front of her. Had he been paying particular attention to her palms whilst she was asleep in the gardens?… Then she remembered waking up at Darcy house, to the sun's warmth on her face, only to discover it to be a grey and colourless morning. Now she wondered if it had been the sunset upon her face as she slept… Finally, hearing the music that had filled her head, that no other could determine. It must have been the orchestra in the ballroom.

But how did she know William's name? How did she recognise his touch? And how was she so familiar with Bingley's words and Mary's song? She could not believe it. Had it been all a dream?

Bingley had quietly left the lovers alone and neither Darcy or Elizabeth had noticed his retraction from their presence. Darcy cupped her face in his hands. His eyes wandered her features, absorbing every trait; her eyes, nose, cheeks, hair and finally lips. The love that she saw was already burning its mark into her heart, searing its permanency within her soul.

"So very lovely, Elizabeth. I cannot believe that you are real." He pulled in close and placed a tender kiss upon her lips. "My sweet darling. Do not doubt my devotion to you, for you have already set my heart on fire."

As he was showing his affections, Mrs Bennet's cries of joy were heard from within the ballroom. Elizabeth pulled away from Darcy and stared at him in dread. The fear was apparent on her face, which made Darcy rather worried that his betrothed did not return his affections. "What is the matter?"

"Mother!" she gasped. "I am sure Mr Bingley has just divulged the good news to her and you could not wish for a more appreciative soul. But be warned, she is a little… _brash_."

"Lizzy! Lizzy! My wonderful girl!" Mrs Bennet hollered, her voice was drawing closer and closer.

"Brace yourself, Mr Darcy," Elizabeth chuckled. "I am sure you will be spared the mortification of my mother in her usual excitement, but if you are not, I can only apologise for her over zealous behaviour. She is one of a kind."

Both Elizabeth and Darcy stood from their position, just as Mrs Bennet came out into the cool air. "Lizzy?" she shrieked, looking at her daughter. Then she caught sight of the gentleman she had seen enter the establishment, not an hour previous. "Good gracious! Who would have thought it! Is it really true? Are you intended for Mr Darcy?! Has your stone clouded over? Let me see! Let me see, child!"

"I believe so, mama." Elizabeth stated as she peered up to the man standing beside her. "It looks as though I am destined to be the new Mrs Darcy."

"Oh, my sweet Lizzy! I am so pleased for you. Such a handsome man!" she stated, as she looked towards Darcy. "I must say, you do make such a charming couple. I could not have chosen better myself."

"Thank you mama. _I am sure the goddess is thankful for your blessing too,_ " Elizabeth stated with an air of playfulness. "Have you been introdu-?"

"Yes! Yes! Mr Goulding has already made the introductions, not long after the party arrived… We must make haste and return to Longbourn, for Mr Bennet will wish to know immediately… Come! Come!" she crowed, as she tried to usher the couple from their spot.

"Mama, I am sure tomorrow will be soon enough. I would like some time with Mr Darcy… alone."

"I do not think that is very wise. You should not be left alone, not now you are betrothed."

"What can happen? The Elders are playing chaperone, as well you know. It is not as if Mr Darcy can compromise me, here. Not with the doors wide open and at least two dozen occupants not more than ten feet away."

"Lizzy, do not speak so," Mrs Bennet chastised. But to Mrs Bennet's surprise, Darcy had made all attempts to curb his laughter, but had failed miserably as he spluttered out his guffaw.

"Mama, go and play merry, we will be in shortly." Elizabeth stated, as she took hold of Darcy's arm.

As Mrs Bennet reluctantly returned to the ballroom, Darcy bent forward and placed a kiss upon her forehead. "Care to dance with me, Lizzy?"

"Lizzy?" she smiled. "I suppose you may call me that, as all my family do. Where do you wish to dance? Out here?" she suggested due to her reluctance to surrender their time alone so quickly.

"Why yes, not unless you wish to return to the stuffy atmosphere of the ballroom, with all eyes upon us and watching our every move."

"Returning to inside was the last thing on my mind. I shall be delighted to dance," she confirmed, as he took her hand in his and led her into the centre of the patio, just as a waltz started to play.

"Oh! Do you know how to waltz?" Elizabeth asked in horror. "For I do not."

"Then I shall hold you close and we will just move with the music." To her surprise, Elizabeth felt as though she were floating on clouds as he held her in his arms, whilst moving about the garden.

* * *

As Elizabeth lay in her bed at Longbourn, she pondered over the events of the evening. She could not form a reason as to what had happened. What she thought had been real, was now to be looked upon as nothing more than a vivid dream.

She had been fretting over the whole situation into the depths of the night, when she sensed she was not alone. Someone was there in her room. She felt a warmth flowing across her body from the far corner, and when she turned to see what it was, she beheld a vision so wonderful. Her gaze was riveted upon a smouldering magical light that had no flame. It started to expand and the halo of pastel colours began to form into what resembled a woman.

At that moment, Elizabeth knew that she was witnessing a phenomenon so extraordinary, that only a handful of people had encountered. She had been told tales of old, that some had been visited by the goddess herself. It was Harmonia, she had come to her.

"Dear child, do not be afraid. I am sure you are aware of my person," came a soothing melodic voice.

"Goddess Harmonia," Elizabeth whimpered. She could feel her hands trembling and her voice was weak with nerves.

"Elizabeth, you must know why I have come. I am sure you are very confused at this moment in time."

"You could say that I am rather out of sorts."

"It had to be done."

"What had to be done? I had a very vivid dream, but things do not make sense."

"It was a dream, but you were dreaming of the real life that you once had."

"I do not understand?" she puzzled.

"There was a need to reset your life, to start over again. When both of you were born, I had envisaged a different upbringing to what you both had, as unforeseen forces had propelled you into different directions. Fitzwilliam had to contend with a childhood friend who had turned out to be the worst of men, making your lover bitter."

"Wickham!"

"Yes, that fellow turned out very ill. Your own character evolved as it should, but your father had given you too much lenience as you grew older, which led to your own shortcomings. As I could see that you would eventually be happy, I reset time and allowed you to grow up again. However, this proved futile, as the events repeated themselves once more.

"I then made a decision to give you one last chance, but this time I would assist you both along the way. You alone are only able to remember the events of your previous life. Fitzwilliam is none the wiser to any of this, as you already know.

"In order to reset history, it was necessary to remove all knowledge. However, I wished for you to keep that insight, so that you would learn by your own errors and not repeat the judgements you so hastily had taken. This could only be done in the form of a dream. Not only was your own memories implanted into your thoughts, but I also allowed you some understanding of those around you. Fitzwilliam's interactions in particular. The meeting with Rosemary and also Richard. I wished for you to know how he felt, before and after you were married.

"But why could I not react to what I learnt from his own thoughts and actions? I could have guided him."

"It was only as if you were watching a play, you were unable to change the experience, only to spectate, as it had already come to pass."

Elizabeth sat and pondered on her dream. She had only just realised that her visions included Darcy's visit to Rosemary and at Whites with Richard. She was privy to their conversations and his own thoughts. She could not be angry as she knew it was no more, and the man she was now to be with was a far cry from he she thought she knew. _I must not think of it as the truth. He is a different person,_ she begged herself to believe.

"Yes Elizabeth, you must instil the importance of your dream not being the truth."

"You can read my thoughts‽"

"Of course I can," she smiled.

"But why did you need to reset time again, we had finally bonded?"

"But you were shot... Elizabeth, you died in Fitzwilliam's arms. He mourned for you as though you had had a full life together. I believe that to be due to the spell, it's power had been increased to overcome your resistance. In the end, he fell ill and passed away a year later from a broken heart. He pined for you in the worst possible way, alone and afraid of his future. His sister eventually softened and tried to help him mend, but he blamed her for how she changed him, during the most crucial time of his life. His moods had put a strain on your marriage, so the few days that you had together, were fraught with misery… until the final day… That is one reason why I did not allow Fitzwilliam to remember, for it would break him if he knew.

"I could so easily have left it to fate, but knew that it was not your destiny to die so young. I could not let it be, as you lay there lifeless in his arms, and his body shaking as he sobbed for you to return to him. He had begged me to give you another chance, as he ran towards your fallen body on that fateful day. Then he pleaded with me each night to bring you back to him, so I had to allow you one last attempt at happiness. That time is now, Elizabeth.

"To ensure you had the best chance, I cast a spell upon Fitzwilliam, in the hopes that he would dream of you. From an early age, you were but a child in his mind, but as he grew older, your likeness also grew in age. So when he turned his majority seven years ago, he had the same likeness as he beheld today, whilst you were sleeping in the gardens.

"As his mind was steeped in only you, his friendship with Wickham did not grow as it had previously done, so the steward's boy was rarely invited onto the estate. Wickham never received the gentleman's education, which was the prime cause of the degradation of his character, as his school peers were not in his presence to goad him into a certain lifestyle. When he reached the age of sixteen, his guardian allowed him to leave Lambton and set up a small business in the west country. This also led to a more harmonious time for Georgiana. She never fell in love with that rogue and therefore Fitzwilliam has had a good relationship with his sibling."

"What of Rosemary?"

"Rosemary? How can a man so desperately devoted to his imagined love, take another to bed? She came into his life, during the first season after the squire passed away. Fitzwilliam was grieving for the loss of his father, and Rosemary took pity on him at one of the soirées that his aunt had held at her London home. The widow's attempts to soothe his grief with her affections were to prove futile, for he all but pushed her away. He could not disrespect you, the woman he would eventually call his wife. He knew that he had to stay true to the girl in his dreams, and to this day has never laid with a woman."

"Did William know where I was living?" How did he know where to find me?"

"He was aware to head south. For the past seven years, he has taken every spare moment away from his estate to search each and every county south of Derbyshire, but his attempts proved fruitless and he began to lose all hope, thinking that he had missed you at some point in his search or you were too young to be out in society. In an effort to regain his spirits, he took time to assist his friend, Bingley, with the lease of an estate. As he was already passing through the area, Hertfordshire was suggested."

"How very convenient," Elizabeth smiled.

"Well, he did have a little help from me. I could not pass up the chance, as he had already ventured into Broxbourne."

"Yes, it is not far from Longbourn. Oh! I just thought! What of my sister and the Colonel?" Elizabeth gasped at the thought of Jane no longer being Richard's intended.

"They will still be together. It is up to you as to when. Their connection is through you and Fitzwilliam, so their destiny is in your hands."

Harmonia spent the time with Elizabeth explaining all to her, until the first signs of the morning sun bled through the curtains at the window. "I must leave you now. But take heed to my advise and use your knowledge to the best of your ability. This will be your last chance of happiness."

With that final instruction, Harmonia vanished.

Elizabeth slept until ten that morning. When Darcy had arrived at Longbourn, Mrs Bennet came fluttering into her daughter's room. "Lizzy! Lizzy! He has come! He has come!"

"Who? William! What is the time? I must get ready!" Elizabeth cried out with excitement.

"Oh dear lord, you are not even half dressed. Hurry girl, for you do not wish to keep them waiting."

"Them?" Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and looked at her mother. "Has Mr Bingley joined him?" she puzzled.

"No, some officer is with him, Colonel Fitzroy or maybe Fitzgerald?"

"Fitzwilliam! Mama, is Jane about?"

"Yes, but she is in her room. She has been up and broke her fast already, it is only you who has overindulged in your slumber."

"Have her come help me with my hair, then we shall come down together."

Within the hour, there was such a flurry downstairs in the parlour, as yet another daughter discovered her one true love, and a very excited viscount became rather hot and bothered after dismantling his neck cloth in a flurry.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN**

I am so glad you approved of the twist. I wanted an _Oh!_ reaction, rather than an _erm?_ reaction. I love the twists in "The Others" and "Sixth Sense" right at the end. I was trying for that.

I was attempting to write the last chapter as though the readers were confused along with Lizzy, as I gave little away to begin with, but then have you realise what was going on further into it when Bingley comes out and Mary starts to sing. I hope not too many people were thinking WTF?

There isn't much left to the story. This chapter, then the epilogue. I do not wish to drag this out past the wedding day.

 **So onto the penultimate chapter.**

* * *

 **8th June 1811  
** **Longbourn, Hertfordshire**

"Dearest Lizzy, I find myself so deliriously happy that we are to marry on the same day," Jane cooed, as the sisters took a leisurely stroll in the pretty little wilderness on one side of Longbourn's lawns. **  
**

"Indeed, but I am sure that mama wished for the ceremonies to be independent from one another, so that she could have twice the opportunity to boast of her hosting talents."

"Mama should be happy that we have met our lovers so early in life, and it is not as if we are all strangers to one another."

" _Indeed, and it is not as if one groom does_ _'_ _not' wish for the other to go first when it comes to the marriage bed. If they were to wager on who would be in the forefront, the loser would truly feel put out."_

"How can you say such a thing? I am determined to think it is just their brotherly love that they have for each other, and that they wish to share in their happiness. Dickie has such a fondness for his cousin, which extends beyond that of a son of an uncle."

"Dickie? He allows you to call him Dickie?" Elizabeth marvelled. She remembered the conversation she was privy to in her dreams. The colonel was not best pleased when Darcy had called him _Dick._

"Why yes. He insists that I call him such. Actually, he insisted on me calling him Master Dickie, but I am not sure why," Jane perplexed.

 _Oh, I am dear Jane. He wishes to ravish you as if you were a lowly servant and he the powerful master of the manor,_ Elizabeth thought, but could not bring herself to divulge her musings to such a timid creature with little knowledge of what goes on between a husband and wife.

Elizabeth had observed Richard with Jane over the previous few days, before their loved ones ensconced to town. The colonel had been rather dictatorial with his prospective spouse a few times, but not in an overbearing manner. It seemed to be somewhat of a play-act to them both on occasion, as she perceived the glint in his eyes when he commanded something, then her sister's gracious obedience. Jane, to Elizabeth's surprise, seemed to relish in the way he behaved towards her, as she conformed to her role in their make believe diversion so easily. With Jane's timid character and Richard's want to be the dominant master, she did not feel the need to worry, as her sister seemed happy enough at her lover's ascendancy during these times. Her anxieties were also quenched when she discerned it to be a temporary contradiction to his usual behaviour of genuflection.

"Do you miss him," Jane sighed, as she ran her hand over the petite white flowers of the Cow Parsley that had been growing wild.

"Sorry Jane, I was deep in thought. What was it you said?"

"La! I assume you were dreaming of Mr Darcy's dark smouldering eyes as he gazes at you. I have seen how he pays you those particular attentions when he thinks no one is observing him. He positively drools over you when in close company."

"I know. It is rather titillating, do you not think?"

"Dickie has said some rather bawdy remarks to me. I have managed to not gasp aloud when there are others in the room, but you must have seen how blushed I become."

"Yes, I had noticed. But do you not think that is all part of the chase?" Elizabeth asked, cocking her brow with a smirk.

"Indeed, and if I am not careful, he will catch me before the ink has dried on the marriage certificate… Oh, how I long to be Mrs Richard Fitzwilliam. If only he would return from town. I know they have only been in London for two days, but it seems an eternity. I wish he was here."

"I am poppit," came a deep voice from behind the ladies, as a pair of rough manly hands came around and covered Jane's eyes.

"Oh Richard!" Jane exclaimed as she turned. "It has been so lonely without you."

"Well, I will now be able to fill your days with laughter, as we do not need to return until next week, when Elizabeth and yourself will accompany us both. Your father is in agreement, so long as you stay with your aunt and uncle."

"Where is William?" Elizabeth puzzled, as she waited for a moment or two for Darcy to appear.

"I do apologise, he will be along shortly. His horse lost a shoe, so he is asking your stable boy to take the beast to the farrier. He requested I pass on a message. Would you be so kind as to wait for him by the seats near the gazebo… Come Jane, I wish to take a solitary walk with you." He bent forward and placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek. Jane felt the heat in his caress and exhaled slowly in order to keep hold of her gracious, if not slightly ruffled, comportment.

"Lizzy?" Darcy called out, as he appeared from behind the clump of trees, which hid their secret meeting place from the west facing windows of the main house. "I am sorry, the horse became lame."

"Richard said that it had lost a shoe, I hope it is not too injured?"

"No, Beauty is a robust mare, but she is rather a fairy when it comes to losing her shoes. There is no damage other than an irritable, grumpy mare… Did you miss me, darling?"

"You know I did. I felt your departure exceedingly, even if it was only a matter of a couple of days."

"At least I have the licence now," he stated as he tapped his breast pocket to indicate its whereabouts. "I still cannot conclude the reasoning as to why the magistrate in Meryton would not assist, I had to request the paperwork from town. Mr Holmes would not concede, even with being a guest of Bingley's. Seems a ridiculous direction as the ceremony will be held here."

"And at least you had a home in London, for he would have made you travel to Derbyshire and I would not have seen you for over a week!"

"If that had been the case, I would have applied to your father for both of you to accompany me to the north. I am sure he would have been delighted to see Pemberley's library, for it has ten generations of books in its hold. The first spans back three hundred years to when Jeremiah Darcy started the collection, but that was in the old house and understand the library was only half the size it is now. Thanks to my grandfather, who rebuilt the house as it stands now. He could foresee that the collection would only grow, so he made the room quite substantial. I must admit that some of those older books are quite fragile, and may need replacing."

"Oh, do not replace them. They are part of your heritage. Maybe buy duplicates?"

"Do not worry. I doubt Georgiana would allow me to dispose of them. She is rather a collector of literature herself and am sure there are gaps on the shelves, where she has cached them away."

"I am looking forward to meeting your sister. It is a shame she cannot be here until the day before the wedding… William, are you nervous?"

"About what?… Oh!… Erm? A little," he blushed.

"Maybe we needs some Dutch courage? A little brandy in your bedchambers on the night?"

"I think that is wise. Although I cannot take too much or things will not progress… It has an adverse effect on men."

"Oh, I did not know." Now it was Elizabeth's turn to crimson. She sat and twiddled with her fingers, trying to find something else to talk about, then she remembered another reason why Darcy went to town. "Did you do anything else, whilst in town?"

Darcy smiled as he pulled out a small black leather box and knelt down on one knee. "Sweetheart, you know that I love you, for you have been the woman of my dreams for years. I had almost given up hope of ever finding you, but as my own confidence began to fail, the most wonderful moment happened upon me. I found you.

"My anguish at your absence in my life has been an agony, but that is now to change. Elizabeth, my sweet dearest Lizzy, will you marry me? Will you be my wife, my lover, my most cherished companion?" Darcy's voice was trembling with nerves as he said those words, even if he knew the answer, for there was no doubt that they had bonded instantly.

"Yes, of course I will. William, I love you so much. There is no doubt, for I am determined to love you until I exhale my last breath." Darcy placed the diamond ring upon her finger and kissed her knuckles, and so sealing their love. "It is beautiful. Was it your mother's?"

"Yes, it is perfect for you, Lizzy, and you are perfect for me."

* * *

 **15th June 1811  
** **Darcy House, London**

"We will be quite a while, so do not anticipate our return until late afternoon," Elizabeth announced, as she and Jane were readying themselves in the vestibule. They had arrived early from Gracechurch Street, in order to breakfast with the gentlemen before the sisters spent the day in Bond Street. She had pulled him over into a corner, whilst Richard was quietly murmuring something into her sister's ear, and so making her giggle.

"Take as long as you need. I am sure Richard and I can while away the hours, until your return."

" _With the decanter in hand, no doubt,"_ she smiled in remembrance.

"No, at chess. He is a mean opponent, but I always win… I have a splendid dinner arranged for this evening, and would very much like you to play the pianoforte afterwards. I have heard you are rather accomplished, but you have yet to entertain whilst I am in your company."

"Oh, I generally fudge and slur my way through most pieces, and to the naive ear it sounds rather pleasing. But I warn you, William, you will find fault in my performance."

"I am sure I will not… Now, here is some money. Throw caution to the wind and spend heartily until there is not a farthing left," he said, as he handed Elizabeth a roll of bank notes.

"Is there any limit as to my spending at the modiste? _I do not wish to bankrupt you._ _"_

"I know you will spend little, but I do not wish for you to be a skinflint. Take guidance from the modiste, Madame de Bois, she will know what you need."

When the sisters entered the carriage, Elizabeth took out the roll of money and realised that Darcy had given her fifty pounds. _Good heavens! What am I to do with all this?_

The day was filled with Madam de Bois, Gunters and then Western Exchange, although there was little to purchase at the latter.

As they left the great establishment, Elizabeth hit upon an idea. "Jane, I wish to seek out a jeweller. I would like to buy something for myself and William as a wedding gift."

After discovering Phillips in Bond Street, Elizabeth procured a custom made necklace for Darcy and herself, indicating that she wished for a setting of their stones within the piece upon their request. The order would be ready within the week and be sent by express to Longbourn, so that she could gift it to Darcy after they were married.

* * *

On reaching the house, the ladies were rather aghast at what they had discovered in the vestibule, or _rather_ _'_ _who'_ they discovered. Darcy had taken up a seat upon the chair in the vestibule, and was exceedingly torpid. He was sozzled. "Sorwee Lizzy, I seem to be rather ba-hoozey," he snorted.

Before Elizabeth could answer, the house was filled with the most atrocious singing, which was flowing from the parlour."Oh wha' shall we doo wif the junken zolja, wha' shall we doo wif the junken zolja, wha' shall we doo wif the… erh?… Oh yez! junken zolja…eeearly in… Ah! My lublee poppit!" Richard cried out, as Jane walked into the room.

"Oh Dickie, what am I going to do with you?"

"I can name a foo things, come 'ere, wench," he commanded eagerly as he tried to grab her skirts. As the door closed, Elizabeth cast her attentions back at the subdued man sitting before her.

"So you are drunk?"

"Yez. I ham, I'm sor-"

"Do not apologise, lover. I assume it was Richard who applied you with whiskey?"

"Yez?" Darcy slurred curiously, as he tried to focus on the lady beside him. However, Elizabeth had to smile at his eyes, for they had gone positively strabismic in his attempts.

"And you cannot take whiskey, as it makes you a swill tub?"

"Yez? Howja know that?"

"Just a slither of intuition," she chirped, as she came and sat upon his lap.

"You joo not mind?"

"No, of course I do not. I think you are rather entertaining in this state, if I am to be honest. So long as you can sober up before dinner, I do not mind. Can you do that for me, William?" she asked, her voice full of contentment as she stroked his hair back from his forehead.

"I can joo anything," he said with some confidence as he bent forward and rested his hand upon her ankle. "I can joo thiz," he said, as his hand disappeared under the hem of her skirts. "An' thiz." Darcy's hand travelled up her leg, where he let it rest just above her knee. Elizabeth squirmed at his touch, she wanted him to continue, but knew that it would lead to disaster. Even though they were meant for each other, they were yet to become husband and wife, so the laws still applied. "Oh, your bosom!" he bleated on noticing Elizabeth's chest heave. He was ogling her as her breathing became laboured to the point of almost bursting out of her bodice on each inhalation. As she sat upon his lap, she could feel his appendage begin to swell and push against her womanhood. She wanted nothing more than to wiggle in her seat, but fought against the urge. "Zo enticing! Lizzy, do you know your happle dumplins are rather p'lump when you heaf so," he stated, as he trailed a finger across her womanly mounds.

"Mr Darcy, should you be doing that?" she asked with an attempt to chastise, but her affected voice proved her state of depravity at the hands of her intended. She wished to subdue him, but her countenance was shattered further as he bent forward and pulled down the front of her bodice and kissed her exposed flesh. "We should not be doing this. The Elders!" she deplored, as a surge of pleasure shot through her body, for he had now slipped his tongue between her cleavage and started to lick her valley. His hand started to gently caress the back of her knee, which only heightened her desires, as each stroke sent tingles up her legs and to her centre.

"I do not see why not, Harmonia zaid I could," he stated with conviction and convincing himself to be right.

"When was that?" _Please let it be true! Let it be true!_

"Dunt know," he snorted. "Lawks!" he then bleated, as he reached her nipple, which had just poked out from the confines of her stays.

"William, you must stop! Even though I am sorely tempted to let you continue, we will get into dire straits with the authorities."

"Mawee me, then," he suggested. His eyes were on her, she could not take her gaze away from him. _Oh, how I wish to be with you, but we cannot marry yet._

"I am, William, next week."

"Now Lizzy, pweaze. I haf waited zo long for you. I want joo az my wife… NOW!"

"No! Another week will not hurt. Darling, I love you and I want our first time to be special, not with you as a sot."

"But I ham a dee-foted sot, doz that not count for henything?"

"Yes, but not when it comes to our first time. William, you will need to be gentle with me at first, you know that. I doubt you will be able to do that in your state."

"S'poze," he pouted. "Heny sujezjuns for making me lezz dwunk?"

Elizabeth stood and held her hands out to him. "Come, let us take a walk in the gardens. I am sure the air and excercise will do you good."

"I cannot, I got a ploblum," he blushed.

"Oh!… I will go and check on dinner, to see when it will be announced. Whilst I am gone, I suggest you make your… _problem_ go away."

"Don't leaf me!" Darcy begged. "I don't want joo to go."

"If I stay you will remain 'out of sorts'. I will be back posthaste."

After Elizabeth had spoken to the housekeeper, she collected Darcy, who had not moved from his spot. Jane appeared from the parlour, rather flushed and Elizabeth knew that her sister had probably been in the same predicament as herself, and fighting off the colonel's attentions. "Do not worry Jane, it will be permissible by next week," she laughed.

"What will?" Darcy asked, but Elizabeth ignored him as he ventured over to the parlour palm to have a serious discussion on the effects of crop rotation on the soil, and how it would not exhaust the land. "You need to be rotateded, Mr Plalm," he explained, as he twisted the plant pot a full half circle. Then snickered at what he had done. "Look Lizzy, I haf rotateded the clops," he grinned.

"Good grief, what are you up to?" Elizabeth exhaled as she went over to him.

"Rotating the clops!" he boasted with much pride.

"Come, we are going outside." Elizabeth grabbed his arm and requested that Jane try and persuade Richard to join them.

"He is slumped on the floor, and is now sleeping."

"There is no way to wake him up? I am going to attempt to take a stroll with William in the gardens. If you can join us with Richard, it may help to clear his head before dinner. Ask Gladstone to assist… with a pitcher of water," she laughed. "Just make sure you drench his head and not his attire."

* * *

The four had slowly walked the perimeter of the gardens at Darcy house numerous times, and the sun was lowering in the sky when Elizabeth perceived her lover to be regaining some of his senses. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I am getting there, although things seem rather hazy. I am sorry I acted the fool. Do you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? What for?"

"For acting like a cad," he frowned at the thought of what he had done, but it felt right at the time.

"To be honest, William, I cannot wait for you to make me yours. If it had not been for the laws, I am sure I would have allowed you what you wanted, right there on the vestibule floor."

"Then marry me this night and I will worship you for eternity."

"We cannot. It is all arranged for next week. Please be patient," she soothed.

"I suppose I will have to be. I will just have to dampen my ardour… somehow."

"Use the oiled grip of your hand," Elizabeth giggled.

"Elizabeth Bennet! I have heard it all now!" he guffawed. _"_ _Such vulgarity!"_

"Oh please! William, I have read father's hidden literature in his book room. He does not know, so do not divulge my little diversion from my usual reading material."

"Good god! So you know what is to happen?… I mean, more than what your mother would tell you?"

He stood in the middle of the pathway, refusing to budge from his spot until Elizabeth had answered him. She turned and smiled. "Of course I do. I would not wish to come to you ignorant of _all_ that will happen. I even know about special kisses."

"What!"

"Oh William," she chuckled, then pulled him off of the path and behind a rather impressive Lavatera, which hid them from view. "Would you care for me to show you?" she asked as her palms lay flat against his chest.

With a hesitant nod of the head, Elizabeth's hand trailed up around Darcy's neck and pulled him down to her. Their eyes fluttered shut as her lips moved slowly towards his, until they touched with a slight brush. He then felt a flick of her tongue against his lips and immediately parted them, for he could not deny her to deepen the intended caress. Elizabeth took this as his approval and she dipped the tip of her tongue into his mouth momentarily, before retracting it. She moved away slightly to observe his reaction and found him rather undone. His steadfast gaze was smouldering, his breathing laboured. His eyes flickered shut once more when she returned her attentions to her buss with such a passion. Her fingers tangled into his hair with an urgency, only wishing for him to be even closer. The kiss deepened and Elizabeth felt his soft tongue, wet, velvety and tasting faintly of brandy lap around hers.

The hands that had held her close to him, had wandered from her back, down to her derrière. She felt a firm pinch of each cheek as Darcy grabbed her in each hand and pulled her towards him. As her body came against his, she felt his heat bathe her. She was engrossed within his embrace and he was determined to not let her go. Darcy began to rub his loin against her belly, groaning as their kiss continued, but Elizabeth was beginning to get rather worried. "William," she whispered. "We need to calm down."

"I do not wish to, you have lit my flame. The fire is burning uncontrollably within my soul."

"We cannot, we need to stop," she encouraged, but pulled away from him, when he did not take heed. "I am sorry, I should not have tempted you in such a way."

" _No you should not have, you little minx,"_ he exhaled. Elizabeth detected the desire in his voice, it was laced with need. "You are driving me insane. They will cart me off to the madhouse before we are united. Please Lizzy," he begged, as she created some distance between them.

"I am sorry, William, I did not mean to tease you so. I did not think the kiss would take hold of our passions so intensely." She turned around to see him standing there with his arms out, pleading with his eyes for her to return to him. She could not take it, how could she deny his wish? Before she could walk away and back to the safety of the house, she ran back into his arms and clung onto him as though her life depended upon it.

"Let me just hold you. Please, my darling," he begged.

"It is almost painful to not be absorbed within your enfold, comforted by your strong arms."

"Then marry me tonight! Now! I have the licence, we have the witnesses, I am sober enough, and I can get the clergy here from St Clement's in less than half an hour."

"But William!"

"But what, Lizzy?"


	14. Chapter 14

**AN**

 **So, here is the epilogue.**

 **Thanks all for following this little weird tale. Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**  
 **22nd June 1811**  
 **Darcy House, London**

Fitzwilliam Darcy. An impressive and imposing, but much loved man of seven and twenty, and Master of Pemberley, was at that moment in time irrevocably and blissfully happy.

He lay naked, on top of the bed in the mistresses rooms. He had been awake for almost a half hour, watching the most beautiful vision he had ever beheld. His wife of less than a week, lay asleep beside him, languishing in the luxury of his embrace. He smiled as he observed her expression change to one of satisfaction, as she played out her private fantasy whilst in her dream state.

To say that the past week had been a struggle, was an underestimate. He had been made to wait, wait a full sennight, as his bride was resolved to adhere to their original plan and marry on the 18th of the month, at Longbourn. No begging at her feet would steer her from her resolve. No promises of fine silks and jewels would sway her to admit that she was wrong when she chose to tarry his delight. She laughed at him, telling him he would not die of a few days delay, and that it would be all more worth the wait. Wait he did, for he had little choice.

It had been unbearable through most of it, visiting her at Longbourn and knowing that her own bedchambers were close by. He found it a torture he had to bear, but with the wisdom that each night she lay upstairs, upon her bed, drove him almost to breaking point.

He threatened to not visit until their wedding day, but Elizabeth said that she could bear the consequences well enough, but could he? He knew he could not and within a few hours, he had returned.

But now, now Elizabeth was his and he had taken delight in her presence for the past four days… and nights. There were no rules or laws that could hinder them, no Elders to judge what they could, and more importantly could not do. Darcy now revelled in the principles of marriage, and more so of love.

His eyes wandered the length of her body, which did not suffer the burden of the hand embroidered coverlet, as it had been kicked to the foot of the bed during the heat of the night. His gaze stopped at her womanhood, with the evidence of his passion upon her thighs. He marvelled at what their bodies were capable of… and how her body was able to make him feel.

 _ ***** Flashback**_

Elizabeth sat quietly, whilst she observed her maid gathering a few items before leaving her rooms. As the door closed, she turned back to look at herself in the mirror upon her dressing table. How very different her wedding night would be in comparison to their previous attempt. There was no animosity or ill feelings between them, only a devotion so strong, that it was sometimes painful when they were apart.

She felt as a bride should. She had been pampered for the past hour by her abigail. Her silken hair had been brushed the crucial one hundred times, and now without the hindrance of even a tied ribbon, it fell loose down the full length of her back. She had dressed in a fine satin robe, which Madame de Bois had personally embroidered with the finest of stitching. Such workmanship was to be praised, for it was far superior than any accomplished gentlewoman's attempts. It was one of the many garments that Darcy had insisted she buy, making sure that she had an ample selection to choose from and would never yearn for more. She was sure that any woman with the intelligence of what lay in her closet, would be acutely jealous. She felt desired, adored, and most of all she felt loved. He loved her.

She reached out for the ornate bottle of perfume that sat upon the dressing table, but hesitated. Did not the old Darcy prefer her own womanly fragrance above that of any flower? Inclined to leave it be, she sat back and returned her gaze to her reflection in the looking glass.

How different she felt now. How in love she was with the man who idolised her from such a young age. It had been three weeks since she woke to his tender touch. Their love was instant, for how could it not be. His admiration had been fixed from an early age, and as the visions in his dreams became more and more vivid, so his love grew by comparison. Elizabeth found herself under his spell, but was not sure if it was Darcy who had bewitched her, or Harmonia offering a helping hand.

She was a maiden once again, but that was all about to change. She wished nothing more than to give herself to her husband, allowing him to taste what he had longed for, for so many years.

She had refused the night dress that Sally had laid out for her, preferring to dress in only her robe. She wanted as little hindrance as possible between husband and wife, _one layer is better than two,_ she thought, _and can be removed twice as quick._ She heard a gentle knock at the adjoining door to the sitting room, indicating that her husband had arrived. Darcy entered without receiving her acknowledgement, but she did not care, for he was always welcome into her rooms. She had even considered offering him space in her bathtub, but thought it would be rather forward of her on their wedding night. He came and stood behind his wife, gazing whilst she remained seated. "You look so beautiful, Lizzy. So magnificent that I am scared to touch you, for I do not wish to spoil your loveliness."

His eyes were locked with those reflected in the looking glass and he determined a slight change in her countenance. A salacious expression was now cast upon her face, undeniably mischievous and playful. She was sorely tempted to pull the cincture of her robe, allowing the garment to fall open, but thought he may faint on the spot at her bold behaviour.

Bending forward, Darcy scooped up and pulled her hair to one side, allowing the delicate skin upon her neck to be exposed and available to him, where he started to pepper kisses upon her flesh. "Lizzy, I love you so much. I know that I need to take this slowly, so if I do anything that is not to your liking, or if you are not yet ready, please tell me so at once. I will try my utmost to not be a brute."

"I will, but I fear that I wish for this to happen just as eagerly as you, so let me apologise now if I seem rather… wanton." She remembered him saying that men preferred a wanton wife in the bedchambers, and assumed that the new Darcy would not differ from this thought.

He smiled, she knew he wished it. "Be wanton and forward, if that is your inclination," he whispered as he continued to kiss the exquisitely soft skin upon her throat and up to her ear. "You smell so sweet, darling."

Elizabeth was giddy with the attentions of her husband, who was now kneeling behind her. He continued to place kisses upon her heated skin, running the length from her ear, down to her shoulder. She felt the touch of his hand upon her breast, where he had delved into the confines of her robe. His steady rhythmic grip upon her malleable breast was firm. His gentle gropes had made the soft bud upon her bosom harden under his touch. Elizabeth let out a sweet, gentle mewl and reclined back against his chest, and he immediately enveloped her into his arms.

"Stand Lizzy," he softly commanded. His voice portrayed a longing, that allowed her the confidence to rise from the chair and face him, for she was all empowered by his own weakness.

He came forward and wrapped an arm about her waist, whilst the other hand curved around her neck. He pulled her into his embrace and their lips touched. "Your lips are life's elixir," he whispered.

His mouth tasted of brandy, and Elizabeth assumed that he must have had a need for a tipple before he entered her rooms. "Are you still nervous, William?" she asked softly.

"Yes, a little, for you know that I have not done this before. It is the man who is supposed to take control and lead the bride and I fear that I may not be all that… proficient. Despite my lack of… engagements with the opposite sex, I have studied the topic for quite some time and my dreams have allowed me to… practice. I am not sure if my actions would furnish the same results in reality as they did in my slumber."

"You have practiced? Was I everything you wished for?" she exhaled, before releasing an appreciative moan as Darcy nibbled on her ear.

"Yes, you were intoxicating and I woke in rather a state on more than one occasion. The books were rather graphic in nature, but my fantasies were beyond belief." He pulled away slightly to take a moment, to calm. "Before we move to my rooms, would you care for some champagne in the sitting room?"

"No, just take me to your bed, William."

Darcy lifted his wife into his arms and carried her across the length of the sitting room and into his own bedchambers. When the door opened, Elizabeth inhaled a wonderful heady fragrance mixed with the faint smell of leather.

He placed her gently down onto the bed, where she proceeded to slowly unfasten the belt that held her garment together. Darcy stood, mesmerized, as he watched her provocatively open the front of her robe and push it over her shoulders. She lay back onto the bed, languishing in the softness of his sleeping place. His scent had now engulfed her and awakened her own baser instincts. No longer was this room for sleep alone, but for such delicious activities, full of passion and carnal pleasure.

Elizabeth noticed Darcy still standing, as he could not bring himself to spoil the vision in front of him. She sat up upon the bed and took hold of the belt to his robe. This along with the suggestive look she was giving him made Darcy snap out of his reverence and pay careful attention to what she was now doing. Elizabeth was on her knees, in front of him. She had hold of the one thing that was keeping his single garment in place. She gave a sharp tug and felt the bow unravel and he sensed the grip about is waist had loosened. He closed his eyes, worried at how she would react on seeing his member, very much alive and ready. But instead, he felt the coolness of the room hit his skin. She had pulled the robe completely from his body, allowing the silken fabric to flutter down and slink to the floor. It was only then that he opened his eyes to observed her gaze follow the length of his torso and down to his enraged tarse.

Darcy felt the gentle strokes of her fingers, as they glided back and forth along his length. He scrunched his eyes and gritted his teeth, in order to bear the increasing desperation now building inside of him. His wife was favouring him with her own attentions to his person. She was not wrong when she admitted to being wanton, but he loved it.

If he was not careful, he was at risk of bolting his seed into the air. He grabbed the bed post, to allow him to stay vertical, for he feared he would collapse. He had to settle his ardour, one way or another, but it was to no avail when he felt the wet warm mouth of his wife upon his cock. "Fuck!" he growled out in desperation. He had never said such profanities in front of a woman, let alone a gentlewoman, but the shock of what his wife had done had unravelled him so. His breathing was now almost a constant growl, as he felt her wet lips move back and forth along his turgid pego, which was now desperate for its release. He had not thought of his new bride being so forward as to perform such an act, and wondered if she knew what was about to happen if she continued. "Lizzy, what are you doing to me?" he asked, his voice only a whisper as he tried to concentrate on what he should not do.

"I know you are in need. I give this to you now, so that you can then take your time with me."

"You want me to come undone?" he asked. Elizabeth hummed her confirmation as she continued to lick and suck on his tarse, which was now beginning to drip in anticipation. He savoured her soft lips around him, her tongue running the length of his shaft, then swirling around its head. The sounds emanating from her attentions were not expected, but it only added to his aroused state as she sipped and slurped. Darcy's control had now crumpled beyond repair by the woman sitting on the bed in front of him. Feeling he had hit the point of no return, he begged for her to stop, if she did not wish to take his expulsion into her mouth. Elizabeth would not dare pull away from her husband at such a crucial moment. She wished to taste him, feel him pulse within the confines of her mouth. She moaned her appreciation as he cried out his climax.

Darcy started to calm instantly, and looked down to see Elizabeth peering up at him with such a look of satisfaction upon her face. Then he spotted her mouth. _Lord! She has my seed upon her lips._ She licked away the remnants, as she continued to look up at him, with a satisfied air. She had cracked what little reserve he had, and he had splintered into a million pieces as he released hot jets into her mouth. "Good grief, Lizzy! You learned that from your father's explicit literature?"

"Did I do it right, William? I was not sure," she asked. Her voice was laced with seduction, but had an edge of innocence to it.

"I have never felt such delight, Lizzy… Lay back, please," he begged. He wanted to bestow upon her the same courtesy. He wished to taste her and bring her to the same intense heights that he had just experienced.

He was not sure if he would perform the act correctly, even if he had read books and seen explicit drawings. It was his first time and hoped that he would not mess it up. He bit the inside of her thighs, each nip made Elizabeth cry and mewl until he had reached the origin of his basic desires. He knew that there was a special spot at the front and with his fingers, he teased her lips apart and found the small fleshy pearl, swollen and wet.

He took a single swipe with his tongue to gauge Elizabeth's reaction. She cried out as her arms gripped the bedding on either side of her. He knew he had done good, so continued his special kiss upon her most intimate part, swirling his tongue around as his wife squirmed beneath him.

"Yes, William, that's it. Continue doing that!" she cried out as she began to tremble. With her encouragement, he increased his efforts and a new wave of pleasure came forth.

He knew that this was an ideal time to penetrate her, for her pleasure would surely outstrip the pain she was about to endure. "Elizabeth, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes. Take me! Please, please, please take me!" she cried out.

Darcy came between her thighs and positioned himself at her entrance, she was hot and wet and he was stiff and dripping once more. He rubbed the tip of himself along her wetness a few times before making a single thrust into her body. He was now gloriously deep inside of her.

He bent down and kissed her gently, hoping to absorb some of the pain she was experiencing. "I'm sorry, darling. Please forgive me."

"It is fine, William," she said, but her voice trembled as she answered. He knew that she was holding back.

He felt the warm wetness, and for a moment hoped it was not blood, but her arousal that he could feel. He did not wish to look down, for the sight of her bleeding would have made him stop. "Will you allow me to continue?" he asked. His control had now been compromised once more and if he did not do something soon, it would be over before he could give her any amount of pleasure.

With a nod, Elizabeth gave her permission and Darcy began to rock against her. He did not care to thrust hard into her body at that moment, for she was likely to be in much pain, so he gently nudged a fraction back and forth. He could feel the tip of his cock hit the deepest point within her body, for he was lucky to have been blessed with rather ample length and so able to reach her Pouch of Douglas.

He looked down from his position to see his wife momentarily gaze at him in awe, before her eyes rolled back into her head and a steady groan began to build within her, signifying she was about to combust into a ball of fire. "That's it Elizabeth, let go and absorb the sensations," he gasped through his own aroused state. "May I be… more vigorous?" he asked, ever hopeful. He wanted to thrust into her hard, he was almost violent in his need to complete, but yet he wanted this to go on forever.

She gave her consent with the nod of her head, and on seeing this, Darcy become master of the bedchambers. "Oh dear lord! I think I am going to die!" she cried out deliriously, as Darcy was now relentlessly pounding into her. The sound of wet skin slapping together nearly broke Darcy's governance, but he fought with all his mental strength to last until at least he could ride his pleasure out with hers. He could feel Elizabeth's altered state, as he sensed the pressure of her walls contracting. "William… Show me heaven!" she begged. He wrapped his arm around her back, placing his hands over her shoulders so that he could hold her in place, as he slammed into her.

Finally, a deep guttural moan inside of Elizabeth had escaped her lips and had filled the room. Darcy knew it would not be long when he felt her legs tighten their grip around him, and her feet push against his rump in order to assist him with his thrusting. A moment later, her head snapped back and she cried out the most delicious sound that he had ever heard. It was his invitation to let go and with a final thrust, he lost himself in the headiness of his own apogee. They were in the clouds, floating above the earth. They were in heaven. He was god and she was his Aphrodite.

He revelled in the thought that now she was his wife in the full sense of the word, they had made love and it was exquisite. She did not disappoint him, for how could she. Her passion for all things included their physical love for each other, and she showed that in abundance.

He was still on top of her, with his face buried in the crook of her neck, as he tried to calm. Elizabeth lay beneath him in her own state of bliss, whilst she absorbed what had just occurred. She was his wife. It was only the trembling of his body that stirred her from her delicious state. "No! No! William, why are you crying?"

"Oh Lizzy, I am so happy. I thought that… that I would never have this, ever!" he sobbed. "All those years."

"Do not think of the past, my love, if it does not give you pleasure. Only think of the future and what that holds."

He smiled at her words and kissed her desperately, until both of their passions were heightened once more.

 ** _**** End of Flashback_**

Darcy continued to adore the most important thing in his life, whilst she lulled in the tranquillity of her paradisiacal reverie. She was more precious to him than his own existence, but he knew this even before he had laid eyes upon her.

He had almost given up hope of finding her, wondering if she may have lived in a far off land, never to be found. But there she was, when he least expected it. If it had not been for the constant unwanted attentions from one Miss Caroline Bingley, intermingled with the noise of the orchestra, he would have never ventured out into the night. For the first time in his life, Miss Bingley had done him a great favour.

He had been tempted to wake her, hoping that she would bestow upon him that wonderful feeling that he had experience these past four days. He knew, however, that he would be a louse if he did, for he had not let her be until three in the morning.

They had not left their bedchambers since earlier that week, but they had decided to retire in the true sense just before midnight. However, within half an hour, Darcy's arousal had been stirred again by Elizabeth's soft nocturnal murmurs, and he had to have her again… then again… then again, until Elizabeth almost drifted off to sleep during their final union.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Darcy immediately grabbed the bedding and covered both himself and his wife. He knew it to be Sally, wanting to know if the mistress wished to take a bath. Darcy answered as softly as he could, so that his wife did not wake.

"Oh, sorry sir. I thought you would be in your own chambers," Sally stated as she carefully entered the room with her hands over her eyes.

"We decided for a change of scenery. Mrs Darcy is still asleep. I want her to wake naturally, so will ring for you when she wakes up."

"Yes, sir," she stated as she left the room, but not before hitting her toe on the table leg, which stood next to the door.

At the sound of the door closing, Elizabeth began to stir. As one eye opened, she spied her husband looming over her, grinning.

"How long have you been watching me, Mr Darcy?" she asked sleepily.

"About half an hour. I must admit that you were more exposed through most of it, so I was happy to wait until you woke. How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Still exhausted. I think we need to retire as early as eight o'clock, if you continue to be as eager as you were last night," she chuckled. "Can we go for a walk today?"

"Oh, I am not sure…"

"Please William. I do not think I have seen daylight for four days!"

"If you insist… Although tying you up to the bed is rather appealing at this moment," he smirked.

"You would not dare!" Elizabeth's eyes flew open. Had her husband insinuated he would keep her captive like a hostage?

"Dare me? Oh Lizzy, you should know that I mean what I say by now. Have I ever said anything that I did not mean?" he asked with a raised brow. Oh, he was playing with her, but she did not know if he was being serious in his intent.

"No," she said quickly as she tried to get out of bed and out of her husband's grasp. "But you will have to catch me first."

"You cannot get away from me that easily," he cried out as he jumped to his feet and chased her into the bathing area. He caught her just as she was about to hide behind the privacy screen. Not a very good place, for it was not as if he did not know she was there, and he could easily get hold of her. She turned in his arms to face him, and on doing this Elizabeth quietened into submission.

She instinctively wrapped her legs around his middle, when he lifted her off of her feet, clinging to him like a creeping ivy. Their lips were close, but Darcy refused to follow through with a kiss. "Are you sure you wish to go out?" he asked. His voice was needy, almost as if he had been starved of her company for many years, and not a man who had taken his wife several times into the night.

"Yes, I wish to stretch my legs."

"If I tie your wrists and ankles to the bed frame, I can make sure you are stretched."

"William! You might as well put me on the rack!" she gasped, but this followed with a giggle, as Darcy found her tickle spot behind her knee. "Please, stop!" she could not stop laughing as his fingers continued their torture, but then had to as Lizzy found herself coughing.

"Dear lord! I am sorry." He grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the pitcher.

"I am not drinking that, it is for washing!" she stated with determination.

"It is the same water as in the decanter by my bed. Poured at the same time… Fine Lizzy, but stay here and do not move!" he instructed as he left her sitting upon the dresser in order to fetch some _proper_ water.

As Darcy left the room to return to his own chambers, Lizzy ran and entered her private sitting room, where she looked around for a hiding place. She spotted the daybed in front of the window, with a rather large throw across one corner. She crossed the expanse and lay down long the length of it, where she pulled the throw over her. Laying on her front, she attempted to flatten herself out as much as possible, in the hopes that her husband could not distinguish the odd undulation of the seats.

"Elizabeth?" Darcy called out as he re-entered her rooms. She could determine his footsteps as they came closer, and had to hold her breath when she heard the hinges of the door creek as it opened. He had walked into the room, but she could not determine where he was. The room fell silent for a few moments, before all became clear. He had found her, he had grabbed her about her waist and lifted her, throw and all. "Got you! I wish to show you my love, then we will go for that walk you so desired," he growled, before marching back to her bed.

During the course of the following year, Elizabeth's dream petered into insignificance, until she barely remembered it. It was just a haze that she seemed to recollect, wondering if she had imagined it, along with a magical woman who had come to her in the night. It was only when odd comments were made, that she wondered why they sounded so familiar.

And so, Harmonia smiled as the lovers grew more and more in love. They were bonded for life and nothing would force them apart. Her work was done. The match was complete. She knew that they would have a happy and fulfilled life ahead of them, with their three boys and two girls.

And what of Master Dickie and the chambermaid, you may ask? Well, they lived happily ever after, of course.

The End


End file.
